One Fine Day
by Emador
Summary: Miracle Jen Nicklas is Craig Patrick's niece, who films all of the practices for Herb to evaluate his players with. She doesn't get what she thought she wanted, but what does she really want?
1. Home Again

_Hello all! Well, here it is, finally. The fic that many of you have heard about...at least those of you I know, and even some I don't! I hope you all enjoy this one!_

_Before I get to the story I want to give a HUGE thank you toStarrShyne and meadow567! I love you girls! Thank you so much!_

_Enjoy!_

"Uncle Craig!" Jen Nicklas said, beaming as she got out of her car.

"Hey Jen," Craig Patrick said, smiling as he hugged his niece. "Good to be back?"

"It's very good to be back. Although, I will miss the California weather. It was nice having 76 degrees 365 days of the year." She smiled.

Jennifer Nicklas had just graduated from UCLA, and had come home from college to live back in her home state, Minnesota. Craig used to live in Michigan, but moved to Minnesota after his sister had died in childbirth. Craig was Jen's only living relative. She had lived with her uncle since she was 5. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father had died in Vietnam when Jen was 5.

"So, I have some news for you," Craig said, walking into the house.

"What's that?"

"You remember Herb Brooks?"

"Um…yeah, I think so."

"Well, he's coaching the Olympic hockey team, and he's asked me to be his assistant coach."

"Congratulations!" Jen beamed.

"Thanks. Herb had mentioned wanting all the practices to be filmed, so he could evaluate and analyze, and show the boys what's working and what's not, etcetera. I told him you might be interested, so the job is yours if you want it."

"Are you kidding me? For real?" Jen asked, excited. Her uncle nodded, smiling.

"I would love to!"

"Perfect. The team is going to train in Bloomington. I'm going to keep living here. You're welcome to live with me, but if you want to get an apartment on your own, I understand."

Jen smiled. "I love you, Uncle Craig, but I think I'd like to get a place of my own."

That afternoon, after catching up and talking, they brought Jen's stuff into the house. Jen stayed with him a couple of days until she found a place of her own.

Jen got an apartment about 10 minutes from the Bloomington Ice Arena, where practices were to be held. She lived in Burnsville in an apartment complex that was more or less empty, which was nice so Jen didn't have to deal with loud or rude neighbors.

Herb, Craig, Jen, and Doc left for Colorado a couple days before the National Sports Festival. Jen met with Herb and discussed what he wanted throughout the season, and they ironed out all the details. The USOC provided the cameras for the tryouts, but Herb insisted he didn't need them for tryouts—only for training.


	2. Tryouts

_Thanks to all who reviewed! _

_StarrShyne-awww...my first reviewer for this story! Yay! Yeah...Jen and I left the beautiful weather just as I did, haha._

_Nikkd03-thanks for reviewing! Yeah..just wait and see how it turns out...remember how you always reacted to Buzz and Lydia? Well...yeah. :)_

_ndgirl- thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_meadow567-yes, oh the mystery of the story! lol..thanks again for all of your help._

_Lia06-Here's your soon update:)_

_I'm addicted to reviews...I mean, I'll still update if you don't review...but I like 'em... :) This chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Enjoy!_

Because Herb insisted he didn't need cameras for tryouts, Jen was in the lobby most of the day, helping to check the boys in and take their pictures.

"Name?" she asked.

"Buzz Schneider," the boy replied.

Jen took the picture. "Hi Buzz," she said. She clipped the picture to his application. "Okay, Buzz, go to the end of that table and make a left, walk all the way along the corridor, and the equipment manager will give you your number and towel."

Buzz smiled. "Thanks."

"Next," said Jen. "Name?"

"Dave Christian," the next boy answered. Jen took his picture. "So, how about a number?" he winked.

Jen looked at him and figured she'd shoot it right back at him. "Sure," she smiled. "Go down there, and make a left, and you'll get one from the equipment manager. Next!"

"Mike Eruzione," said a boy.

"Okay," said Jen, taking his picture. She pulled the Polaroid out of the camera and looked up at Mike,

"Nervous?" she asked.

He looked up at her for a second before answering. "Yeah."

Jen gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll do great."

Mike gave her a nervous smile and walked off.

Eighty-four pictures later, Jen sat down and sighed. It had been a long day, and it was only two-thirty in the afternoon. Soon, Don, the equipment manager came out.

"Jen, Herb wants to see you," he said. Jen nodded and walked up to the box above the rink to where her Uncle Craig and Herb were.

"Hey Herb," she said. "Don said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, down in the office I was in earlier, there is a box of booklets sitting on the desk. Can you go get them and bring them back up here, please?"

"Sure," Jen nodded and walked all the way back down to the office. She got the box of booklets, which were obviously tests, and walked back to box where Craig and Herb still were.

"…so there's the list, go ahead and announce them to the boys at 5. I'll drop off a copy by Walter, and be back in an hour. I have to go fill out some paperwork and pick up more." Craig nodded. Herb passed Jen on his way out. "Hey Jen," he mumbled.

Jen walked into the box and took a seat next to her uncle. "Well, here are the 26 boys who made the team," said Craig, handing her the list.

Jen looked up at him. "Already?"

Craig nodded. "Can you pull these names from that stack of applications there?"

Jen nodded her head and slid her chair over. She began shuffling through the stack to find the names of the boys on the list. When she saw Mike Eruzione's name, she couldn't help but smile, remembering how nervous he was.

"Also, Jen, Herb wants me to, well, 'stick tight' with the boys, and I could also use your help in that. Let me know if there are any problems?"

"Of course," Jen nodded, pulling another application.

"I really appreciate all your help," said Craig.

Jen smiled. "It's no trouble at all. I enjoy it. By the way, thank you for the recommendation to Herb. I was worried about getting a job after being away for four years."

Craig smiled. "Well, it's just today you've been doing a lot with checking the boys in and such. It's just appreciated."

Jen smiled. "Is there anything else that needs done?" she asked, pulling out the last application.

"No, not until we get back home. Unless you want to get a head start on the profiles for Herb. He just wants their applications typed out."

Jen nodded. "Okay," she said. She went to the office and got the typewriter and brought it back into the box. She plugged it in, and began working.

"You know, I have never seen you so eager to work," said Craig, laughing.

Jen smiled. "I think it's because I want to do it, you know? I don't have to, but it makes Herb's life easier, with not trying to read the players' writing." Jen was working for quite some time before Craig spoke up again.

"Jen, there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about," he started. From his tone of voice, Jen knew what he was talking about. She warily looked up at him. "It's just, well, this is a team full of boys, and I know you and I have never had this talk yet and…"

"And you're choosing now to have it?" Jen laughed. "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

Craig looked up at her. "How late?"

Jen looked over at him. "Oh…no, don't worry, not that late…" Craig grinned smugly. Jen rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just skip that talk and say that I already know what you were going to tell me, and I will heed the advice."

Craig nodded. "Sounds good." He watched the boys skate on the ice for a few minutes before saying, "Just be careful, Jen, okay?"

Jen smiled. "Okay."

"Well, the boys are going to start to congregate in the stands soon, so I'm going to go down there. If you get done before we leave, go ahead and meet us down there so I can introduce you to the boys."

"Alright. See ya." Craig got up with the list and left. Jen continued working, occasionally chuckling when she thought of what Craig had said. Every once in a while she would look up at the corner of the stands and see all the boys beginning to gather. She looked back down to continue her work. Soon, she finished. She gathered up all the papers and looked up to see the rink empty. She walked down the stairs to go find Herb. She began walking through the halls of the rink, looking at the papers, and not really paying attention to where she was going. The next thing she knew, she bumped into someone and all the papers scattered on the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" said Jen, looking at the brown haired boy she slammed in to.

"Don't worry about it," he said, bending down to help her pick up the papers.

"Thanks," she smiled, after they finally got all the papers together. "Buzz…right?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

Jen nodded. "Jen Nicklas." She shook his hand.

"Oh, you're Jen…"

"My reputation precedes me?"

Buzz smiled. "Craig told us about you. He said you would be doing all filming. I just didn't know the girl, uh…woman…lady he was talking about was you…who was taking the pictures at check in."

Jen had to hold in a chuckle at his word stumbling. She nodded. "That's me. Herb wants all the practices and such filmed, so I'll be with you boys all the way through to the end of the Olympics."

"Why don't you come to the bar tonight with us? We're all going there to do our tests."

"Sure, what time?"

Buzz shrugged. "Probably six or so. We can swing by your room and pick you up if you'd like."

"That would be great. I'm at the Best Western. Room 217."

Buzz nodded. "Perfect, we're 312."

"Sounds good. I'll be ready."

"See ya."

"Bye." Jen watched him walk away. He was a good looking boy, and from what she had seen, so were most of the boys on the team. This was going to be an enjoyable seven months.


	3. Meeting the Boys

_I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Pretty soon you'll be getting some really good, juicy chapters ;)_

_StarrShyne- Yes, Craig certainly is a popular guy! Just wait until some events later in the story...much later, though._

_Flowersc781- Thanks for your review!_

_Nikkd03- I'm glad you're in "Miracle mode" now...here's something to fuel that!_

_prettypinkcheer5- Here's an update for you!I hope you enjoy!_

_Lia06- Here are a few more connections with boys, for you:)_

_vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Here's some more for ya!_

_ZELINIA-Thanks for reviewing! You won't find out who she ends up with for a little while...but enjoy!_

That night, Jen got ready in her hotel room. She hadn't planned on an occasion like this, so she just stuck on a pair of jeans and a top. What she always wore. A few minutes after six, she heard a knock on the door. She put on her earrings and walked to the door. She opened it to find Buzz and another boy she had recognized from tryouts.

"Hey Jen," said Buzz. "This is John Harrington."

"Some people just call me Bah," he said, shaking her hand.

"Jen Nicklas…and I'm not gonna ask about the nickname." Bah laughed. Jen grabbed her purse, and they walked to the bar. They walked in, and a few guys were already there.

"Jen, this is my good friend Mark Pavelich, that's Phil Verchota, Dave Christian, and Mike Ramsey," said Bah.

"Hi," Jen said, shaking their hands. When she got to Christian, she grinned. "Did you get the number you were looking for?"

Christian chuckled. "Well, I got a number…not the kind I was hoping for, though." They all went to find a table and they sat down, the boys talking while doing their tests.

Some time later, Jen went up to the bar to get herself a drink. While she was waiting for it, she sat down. She heard someone come up.

"Hi," she heard. She looked up to see a man sitting on the bar stool next to her.

"Hi," Jen answered, looking back towards the bartender, who was across the way.

"I'm Tom," the guy said, flashing a smile and leaning one elbow on the bar.

"Listen, Tom, I realize it probably took guts to come over and talk to me, but…"

"Diet Coke?" the bartender said, bringing over the drink.

"Oh, thank you," Jen said, and stated to put money on the bar for the drink.

"Put it on my tab," Tom said.

Jen looked at him. "I appreciate the gesture, I do, but I really don't think my…date…would," said Jen. It was a lie, of course, but she could think of no other way to get this clown away from her.

"There you are," she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Bah come up behind her and put his arm around her. "I was looking for you."

Jen smiled and looked at the guy. "I'll…um…good-bye." She got up and walked off with Bah. As soon as they were out of earshot from the guy, Jen said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Bah smiled. "Not a problem. It looked like you were having trouble getting away from him." Bah looked at her drink. "Heavy drinker, huh?" he joked.

"Oh yes, of course," she smiled.

She walked back with Bah to the booth where everyone was at.

"Jen, if you encountered a bear in the woods and you were alone, what would you do?" Ramsey asked.

Jen gave him an odd look. "Why?"

"It's in this stinkin' test."

"Well, then I would put what you would do, because you're the test taker, not me."

"Hmm…" said Ramsey, trying to think of what he would do.

"But if I were taking the test, my answer would probably be…I don't know…run like hell?"

Buzz laughed. "Great answer."

"So you boys are from…?"

"U of Minnesota," answered Buzz. Ramsey and Verchota nodded.

"North Dakota…but I grew up in Minnesota," replied Christian.

"Yeah, Bah and I went to UMD," said Pav.

"What about you?" asked Christian

"UCLA," Jen replied.

"What'd you study?" asked Ramsey.

"Communications; the title of the major was Cinema and Media, and I had a double minor is advertising and business."

"Really?" asked Buzz. "What brought you here?"

"Craig Patrick, my uncle, got me a job with the team. Besides, I grew up in Minnesota, so it's still home to me."

"So how come you went to UCLA instead of the U?" Verchota asked.

"Well, I was born in Minnesota, but then once my dad left, I lived with Craig, and when he was playing hockey, I was all over the place. California just stuck with me," she smiled. "So where are you guys who don't live near by going to live during training?"

"Some of the boys from Minnesota are going to move into this apartment complex in Burnsville," said Christian. "It's about ten minutes away from the arena where practices will be, so a lot of us are thinking of moving in there. We hear it's pretty empty."

"Which complex?"

"I don't know what it's called. I do know it's gray, and it's near a pond."

Jen nodded. A few minutes later, Jen met Mark Johnson and Rob McClanahan. Jen got along well with all the boys. She was looking forward to the next seven months.


	4. Moving In

_ZELINIA- Yes, Bah is quite the rescuer...just wait until later chapters to see how much. :)_

_Flowersc781-I'm glad you enjoyed! Bah is a doll!_

_Lia06- Alrighty then...lol. I hope you enjoy! ;)_

_vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Here's more you wanted! Enjoy!_

_Nikkd03-I'm glad you love it! Enjoy!_

_StarrShyne- Here ya go with some more! More Minnesota boys!_

A week later, when Jen was back at the apartment, still trying to get settled in, she heard a bunch of ruckus outside her apartment. She frowned and walked outside and looked over the railing. She saw all the boys from the team unloading their cars and scrambling around. She smiled and watched them all.

"Well this certainly is interesting, isn't it?" she heard a voice. She looked over and saw Buzz carrying a couple of boxes.

"Well hello there," she smiled.

"Well, it looks like we're neighbors," he replied.

"Really?" Buzz nodded and walked to the door next to Jen's.

"Well, forgive me, but I didn't bake you cookies to welcome you to the neighbor hood or anything," she winked.

"Well why not?" Buzz demanded, joking.

Jen smiled and took one of the boxes so he could unlock his door. "Who's moving in with you?" she asked.

"Bah."

Jen nodded. "Do you need any help moving in?"

"No, I think we'll be okay."

"Alright, well you know where to find me if you need me."

Buzz smiled. "Or I can just wait with bated breath for you to come over and ask for cup of sugar."

Jen laughed. "I'll see ya, Buzz."

"See ya." Jen was highly amused, watching all of the chaos of the boys moving in.

Soon, practice started, and things began to get underway. Everyday, Jen would film the practices, and after practice, she would always give them to Herb.

One Saturday afternoon, Jen walked down to the laundry room of the apartment complex. She sorted her laundry, and put the first load in. She sat down on top of the dryer and started reading a book. Soon, Bah walked in with a hamper full of clothes. He dumped them all in the washer, and tried turning some of the dials of the machine, trying to get it to work. Jen couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to get this stupid machine to work," he said, kicking it.

Jen laughed more. "Okay, well hold on, first." She hopped off and went to the washer, and opened the lid. "You have to put soap in…"

"Oh…right," said Bah, chuckling.

"How _did_ you get through college?" Jen asked, putting the soap in.

"I went home and mom did my laundry."

Jen laughed. "Of course." Jen turned a couple of knobs on the washer, and water began to pour into the basin and Jen closed the lid. "And that is how it's done."

"Wow—I thought it would be simpler."

"You get the hang of it eventually."

"So now what?"

"Well, I was just planning on sitting here and reading because I know if I went back to my place, I would forget I had laundry going."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Be my guest." Jen smiled.


	5. Movie Night

_prettypinkcheer5: ooo..I've already got you guessing pairings! Hope you like this chapter...perhaps give you a little more inisght for pairings. :)_

_Flowersc781: Ritual laundry...there's an idea, lol._

_Nikkd03: Yeah, the last one was a bit short...this one is too...but trust me, some later chapters will be looooooong. :)_

_Lia06: Seems like the laundry thing was quite a hit. I don't even remember where I got the idea. More laundry adventures later in the story, though. :)_

_meadow567: Yeah...you know what's going to happen ;)_

_vaughnloveralwaysandforev: yeah, my first year in college too, and it's funny. My roommate has done ONE load of laundry here at school...she always goes home. You think Bah is bad...one of the other boys is a little more laundry-retarded...just wait. :)_

_ZELINIA: Yeah, it was a short chapter. This one is too, but I'm updating every other day or so, so maybe that will compensate!_

**_A/N: Hey y'all. I'm posting about every other day, getting short chapters with little events in them posted. In a while, I'll post fewer and farther in between, just because the plot will get rolling, and I'll keep you guys in suspicion. Yeah, I'll probably be posting every THREE days, lol. What can I say? I love reading your reviews! Enjoy this one!_**

The boys and Jen were walking down to the cinema for a triple feature. Baker and Janaszak were talking about hunting.

"Oh yeah, Baker, well I got a better one for you," said Janaszak. "I got a 300 pound mama deer from about 100 feet away with a 12 gauge Remington. I was in a tree, and he never heard me."

"Oh please, Janny," said Baker. "Even Rammer can hit something at 100 feet."

"Hey!" said Ramsey.

"I hit a buck right in the head with my 16 gauge Winchester. 200 feet per second. I was in a bush 250 feet away, and he didn't smell me or hear me."

Jen rolled her eyes, tired of listening to the boys compared hunting stories.

"One time I was with my grandpa, and we were hunting deer," started Buzz. "And we hit a whole family of deer."

"Well I got a story to top all of yours!" said Jen. All the boys looked at her in shock.

"You once killed a deer?"

"Yeah," Jen nodded. The boys waited for her story, but she remained silent.

"Well?" said Baker. "Tell up!"

Jen stopped and looked at them all. "I was five hundred feet from him and closing." Jen began slowly walking closer to Baker for dramatic effect. "He was 450, probably 500 pounds. One of those with the big horns…male deer. He didn't move an inch. He was looking right at me, but still didn't move," she said slowly. Once she was mere inches away from Baker, she finished. "I was goin' 55 miles an hour with my horn blowing, and I killed him instantly."

All the boys laughed. "Maybe you should go hunting with us sometime," said Buzz, still laughing.

"Or maybe you should just drive down I35 at dusk."

They all had finished laughing once they arrived at the theatre. "North by Northwest, An Affair to Remember, and Rocky," Verchota read the marquee. "You know what I'm reading?"

"Cary Grant," Jen smiled, sighing happily.

"You forgot Rocky," said Pav.

"I'm not downing Rocky…he's just not Cary Grant," said Jen.

"Wow," said Baker. "I'm thinking you like old movies?"

"They're not that old!"

"They're older than you."

"But I'm not old; therefore, these movies aren't old."

They all walked in, paid their admission, got popcorn and sodas and sat down. By the time the first movie started, they were still the only ones in there.

"If this is what it's like, how does this guy keep this place running?" Jen asked.

"He's really old," replied Ramsey. "His wife died a while ago, and he always plays movies that she loved, or would have loved. He's stinkin' rich too, so he can afford it."

Soon, North by Northwest began playing. At the beginning of the film, Christian did the typical –yawn-and-stretch-and-happen-to-put-his-arm-around Jen. She looked at him and laughed. "You are so pathetic."

"Hey, but I got my arm around you," he replied, grinning.

"And what makes you so sure I'm going to let you keep it there?"

"Well, you don't have a date; I don't have a date, so why don't we be each other's date?"

"Because there's seven hours worth of movies." She picked up one of his fingers between her thumb and index finger and took it off her shoulders.

They all began watching North by Northwest, and then An Affair to Remember. At the very end, Verchota heard Jen sniff. He looked over and saw her begin to get teary eyed. "Oh, give me a break," he said. Not five seconds later, he felt an ice cube hit the side of his face. "Hey!"

"Cary Grant," Jen sighed after An Affair to Remember ended. "Now _he's_ a man!"

"You can't be serious," said Christian.

"Well, not like that, but I mean, his whole persona, and the characters he chooses, just so…dashing and protective…the way men should be!"

"Dashing?" asked Baker.

"Yes, dashing."

"Does it actually have a meaning in describing men?"

"Of course it does."

"Well, what is it, then?"

"It means…dashing!"

The group stayed and watched all of the other movies, with Jen always having a good comment for them, and Verchota and Christian trying to rebut it.


	6. Grocery Shopping

_Nikkd03: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! This chapter begins to kind of hint at the plot...geting the ball at least thinking about rolling, lol_

_ZELINIA: Yes, I had fun writing Verchota and Christian in that chapter. Yes...the ever present question of who will she end up with? Well, we shall see!_

_StarShynne: You want a hunt story? Just wait until November...haha. :)_

_CandieBabie30: Who will she end up with? Just wait and see:)_

_Flowersc781: Amen to Cary Grant! I watched An Affair to Remember once...then again...and again...lol._

_Lia06: I think the whole thing with Verchota being the way he is started with me and StarShynne...I don't remember quite when but we were talking one night, and one of us said something, and Verchota just became Mr. Horny, lol. We love him, though!_

_vaughloveralwaysandforev: I thought that idea was pretty good myself, lol. I like to take stuff from real life experiences, haha._

_beautyqueen321: Here's a quick update for you:)_

_Wow! The replies get longer and longer! And that's not a bad thing, either! Well, here's an update for y'all. I hope you enjoy. The plot is going to start pretty soon, so get ready!_

One day, Jen was on her way out to do some grocery shopping, when she ran into Bah—literally. She was on her way out of the door when he was approaching her door and she ran straight into him.

"Oh, hey Bah," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied. "Um…are you headed somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was just gonna go grocery shopping."

"Oh, perfect…you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all," she smiled. "Let's go." They walked out to her car, and drove to the grocery store. "So, Bah…who are you?"

"What?" asked Bah, confused.

"Who are you? I mean all I really know about you is you went to UMD and you're here now. Where'd you grow up?"

"I grew up in Virginia, Minnesota, up in the Iron Range…um, been playing hockey since I could skate…"

"Family?"

"Um, typical mom and dad, and an older brother."

"Not one for many details, are you?"

Bah shrugged. "I don't know…tell me what you want to know," he laughed.

Jen just laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure I'll find out in due time."

"What about you?" Bah asked as they got out of the car and walked into the grocery store.

"What do you want to know?" asked Jen, getting a cart.

"Everything."

Jen chuckled lightly. "Well, my mom died in childbirth, when I was five my dad left for the Marines to fight in Vietnam, and from then on, I lived with Craig, traveling around with him to all his games and teams…" Jen nodded and shrugged. "That's about it." Bah was silent for a bit and Jen looked over at him. "That was a bit heavy…I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's fine." There was an awkward silence.

They got to the grocery store and Jen grabbed a cart, while Bah grabbed a smaller basket. "The boys were talking about someone making dinner for the team every night," Bah said.

Jen looked at him. "Really? How so?"

"Well, we figure we'd make up a schedule, and the boys all rotate. That way, we can eat dinner as a team."

"That's a good idea. Is there a schedule as of yet?"

"Yeah, we're going right down the roster alphabetically."

"I've seen how some of those boys cook. Why not put me in every Sunday so there's at least one decent meal every week," she laughed.

"Good idea."

They wandered up and down the aisles, doing their shopping. After they finished, they went to lunch. After lunch, they went back to the apartments and unloaded. "Well thanks for the company," Jen smiled.

"Anytime," Bah smiled.


	7. Shari's

_ZELINIA-Jimmy, eh? Well...we shall see, won't we? ;) Bah is darn cute, heehee!_

_Nikkd03-And there is nothing wring with deviating from a paper to read some Miracle fic. :) I hope you enjoy this one!_

_Lia06- Jen and Bah would be cute together, wouldn't they? Well, we'll have to see if they do or not!_

_CandieBabie30-I rather liked the laundry and grocery thing myself :)_

_Flowersc781-Yeah, I thought dinner would be nice, so they're not going out every night._

_StarrShyne-I already answered your Virginia question. :) Yes, Craig certainly gets around, haha. What will he be in the next given fic? A grandpa? ;)_

_vaughloveralwaysandforev-Here's some more! Yeah, I know the last one was short._

_Hey all...just a little FYI...the Viriginia Bah grew up in was Virginia, Minnesota, not Virginia the state...just so you all knew... :) And yeah, these chapters are kind of short...but I PROMISE by chapter 12, you'll get longer chapters!_

Late one night, some of the boys were hanging out in Jen's room. In there was Rizzo, Bah, Jimmy, and Buzz.

"I'm hungry…" said Rizzo.

"You're always hungry," said Jimmy.

"You're the one to talk!"

"Pie sounds good…" said Jen.

"I saw that Shari's is open 24 hours…we could go get some food there," said Buzz.

"That sounds good…" said Jimmy.

"Let's go, then," said Jen, standing up. Jen grabbed her purse and a jacket, and they all drove to Shari's. Seeing as how it was midnight, there were not very many people there. They were easily seated at a booth.

"Wow, this is really random," said Jen after they were seated.

"No kidding," said Bah.

They hung out and chatted for a bit before Bah shifted his weight and found that there had been a small book trapped down in the seat. "Hey guys, check this out."

"What is it?" asked Jen.

"Looks like a book of random questions…like, 'If you could ruin one person's reputation, whose would it be and how would you ruin it?'"

"I think we should ask them all," said Buzz.

"Not ALL," said Rizzo.

Jen smirked at him. "They say those who have nothing to hide, hide nothing."

"Well, we can only do it if every one answers with complete honesty."

"I'm game," said Jen.

"Okay," said Rizzo.

"Alright, I'll start," said Bah. He opened the book to the first page and read: "if you had to describe the most memorable night of your life, what would you say?'"

"Why did THIS have to be the first one?" said Jen.

"I don't know, but answer it!"

Jen sighed, thinking a bit. She knew the right answer would be the night Craig woke her up with the telegram, telling her that her dad was dead, but she didn't want to start the night off on a heavy note. "Well, I would probably have to say…the night that I snuck out of the house, met my boyfriend, and we somehow got into this bar, and met up with more of our friends. Anyway, in the course of the evening, I saw Craig and the rest of the team in there, and Craig had like, three women all over him…" The boys chuckled. "One of those things you try and forget."

"Well, what about you?" Rizzo asked Buzz.

"Probably the night of the state championship for baseball in high school," said Buzz. "Completed an undefeated season."

"What is yours?" asked Jen.

Rizzo thought about it for a moment. "Honestly, the night I got up the nerve to tell this girl I liked her. We were at a party, and I went up to her and asked her if I could talk to her. Then we went outside and I told her."

"What did she say?" Jen asked.

"She laughed in my face and then walked back inside."

"Are you serious? That's horrible!" Rizzo shrugged. All the heads turned to Jimmy.

"The '76 playoffs," he said, nodding.

Jen gave him a look. "Didn't you guys loose that game?"

"Yeah, but I got sympathy sex afterwards, so it made it worthwhile."

"Some things…you really don't want to ask about," said Jen.

"Okay," said Buzz, flipping through the pages. "Here's one: "If you were going to die in ten minutes and could confess only one thing in order to pass with peace of mind, what would you say?"

"You're getting deep on us," said Jen. Soon, their food arrived, and everyone began to dig in.

Out of the blue, Rizzo spoke up. "When I was nine, I stole hockey cards from a store by my house," he said.

Everyone looked up at him. "What?" asked Jen.

"If I were to die in ten minutes, that's what I would confess." Jen laughed.

"I killed my younger brother's pet tarantula when I was twelve and blamed it on the dog," said Jimmy.

"I cheated on my government exam in high school," said Buzz.

"I once told an ex-boyfriend that I was pregnant to get him to go away," said Jen. All the guys looked at her. She shrugged. "I didn't know what else to tell him!"

Everyone turned to look at Bah. "When my mom made me do chores one time, I had to move this old china bowl to dust, and I dropped it, so I told her the cat did it by jumping onto the table."

"We're all so bad," laughed Jen. "My turn." Buzz handed her the book. She flipped through and pointed to a random question. "Okay, 'how many boyfriends/girlfriends have you had?'" She looked up to the boys.

"Two," said Bah.

"Four," said Buzz.

"Three," said Jen.

"One," said Rizzo.

"Seven," said Jimmy. Jen looked at Jimmy in shock. He shrugged. "I've done a lot of growing up since high school." Jen nodded.

"Okay, hand it over," said Jimmy. He flipped through the pages, looking for a good question. The five of them stayed at Shari's for another few hours before going back to the apartments.

"Well, this was certainly interesting," said Jen as she walked up the stairs with Bah and Buzz to their apartments. "We should do something like it again some time."

Buzz nodded. "We should."

"Well, good night boys," Jen smiled as she went into her apartment.

"She's fun," said Bah, smiling, after they were in their own apartment.

Buzz looked up at him and smiled. "You got something for her?"

Bah looked at him. "I might…"


	8. Theft

_Nikkd03- Yay for finishing papers! LOL; I hope you like this chapter…a little harmless fun, lol_

_Lia06- Heehee! You're so cute! Yeah, Bah and the china bowl…my sister did that, lol._

_CandiBabie30-Might…yes…but that doesn't mean she'll end up with him, now does it? ;)_

_Catscradle4290-I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yeah, these first few chapters are a bit short…_

_ZELINIA- I'm really happy you liked that chapter so much! Yay!_

_StarrShyne-Heehee…like having Craig with women all over him? I think you'll like this chapter...heehee._

_Darkdestiney2000- I'm glad you're liking to story so far:)_

_Flowersc781-You want sparks? Well…I'm sure they'll come in due time._

_Alright, all...I'm on my way to class this morning, and I thought I'd give you a Monday morning surprise...I hope you all enjoy...it's all in good humor._

"Hey there, hot stuff," said Christian, walking into the laundry room. Jen was finishing folding her clothes.

"Hey," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"What's this sexy little number?" he asked, picking up a black bra.

"It's called a bra, you nitwit," Jen rolled her eyes, reaching to grab it back, but Christian held it back.

"Ooooooo…." Said Christian, holding it up to his chest, and shimmying his shoulders.

"Come on, Dave, give it back," said Jen.

"No…I don't think so," he said, beginning to walk away with it.

"Christian, give it back." Christian began walking away with it. Jen followed him and he took off. "Christian!" She chased him out of the room and up the stairs. "Christian, give it back!" Christian ran to his door and ran in, locking it. Jen banged on the door. "David Christian, you unlock this door right now!"

Verchota walked out of his neighboring apartment. "What's going on?"

"Christian stole my bra," said Jen, exasperated.

"Hot damn, Christian, let me in!" Verchota pushed Jen out of the way as Christian opened the door. The boys tried to shut the door in time before Jen could get in, but failed. Jen pushed through the door and ran over to Christian.

"Give it back!"

"No!" said Christian keeping the bra close and keeping his back to Jen. Jen jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground. Jen tried to get her arms around him to get to it, but to no avail. They rolled all around the floor for a while before Christian passed the lingerie off to Verchota. Christian pinned Jen to the ground until Verchota could get to the bedroom, then Christian ran in, locking Jen out.

Jen gave an exasperated sigh, sitting in the middle of their living room floor. Christoff wandered in.

"What's all the noise?" he asked.

"They stole my bra," answered Jen.

"Who?"

"Verchota and Christian."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"What?" asked Christoff.

"They have my bra, and all you can say is, 'oh'?"

"Well, what are they going to do with it? Seriously, guys are guys. They'll have it, look at it, get off at the thought of Farrah Fawcett or someone in it, and they'll stuff it in between their mattresses. No harm done." Jen closed her eyes and grimaced at the thought.

"Well, what if I wanted to wear it?"

"Then you would go in, tell them you want to wear it, and they'll let you."

Jen scoffed and got up, going back to the laundry room to get the rest of her clothes. She went back to her apartment and folded her laundry.

As she was finishing the last few items, there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and looked in the peephole to see who it was. When she was it was Jimmy, she opened the door.

"Hey Jimmy," she smiled.

"Hey Jen," he said.

"What's up?"

"Um, Rizzo was wondering if you had any basil…he ran out."

"I think so," said Jen. "Come on in." She walked to the back where the kitchen was, and got the basil out of the spice rack. "Here you go." She handed it to him.

"Great, thanks. Rizzo said dinner's in about twenty minutes."

Jen nodded. "I'll be there."

That evening, the team was sitting around the table, eating Rizzo's lasagna. "What, no meatballs tonight, Rizzo?" Baker joked.

Rizzo chuckled a bit. "Not, not tonight."

Jen was sitting in between Bah and Jimmy, and Verchota and Christian were at the other end of the long table. Whenever they looked up at and looked at her, she shot them a glare.

That night, Jen was sitting in her apartment when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. Bah walked in with one hand behind his back. "Hey Bah," she smiled.

"Hey Jen," he said. "Um…is this yours?" He took the bra out from behind his back.

"Uh…yeah, it is," she said, taking it from him with only two fingers. She threw it in the hamper.

"Christian and Verchota were—"

"I don't want to know," said Jen, putting up a hand. "So, you want to go out for ice cream?"

Bah chuckled. "You certainly are the one for desserts."

"Well, I didn't get the way I am by eating vegetables," Jen laughed, slapping her hips. Bah smiled and they drove to the ice cream place. After they got their ice cream, they went and sat at one of the tables near the window.

"So…we've never really sat down and talked much," said Jen.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Bah. "We talked in the grocery store…"

Jen shrugged. "I don't know…how does it feel to be on the Olympic team?"

Bah sat back. "It hasn't really sunk in yet, you know? I mean I just got out of college, don't really know what is going to happen after this…I don't know."

"Do you want to play hockey after this?" she asked.

Bah nodded. "Yeah. I want to play for a few years, get married, settle down, and get a real job."

Jen nodded, thinking. "Well, I suppose that's the best you can hope for."

"The only thing standing in the way is the knowledge that things hardly ever work out the way you plan, you know? I mean, I look at other people who had these big plans for their life one night, and a matter of weeks later, they're nine to five with four kids to feed, still trying to scrape up enough money to make his own dreams come true."

Jen listened to him. "Is that what happened to your dad?" she asked.

"More or less; except it were two kids."

Jen nodded. "You want my take on it?" Bah shrugged. "Honestly, Bah, I've seen you on the ice," at that moment, Bah thought she was going to tell him he wouldn't have a chance in hell making the NHL… "and you're one of the hardest working guys out there. I mean, every day, you're the last one off the ice. And what's more…I've seen you on the pond out back at nights…in the middle of the night." Jen smiled. "I don't think you'll wind up trying to scrape up enough money to make your own dreams come true by working a nine to five job and going home to four kids."

Bah smiled. "You sure know how to make a guy feel better." Jen smiled. "So what about you? What do you see yourself doing?"

Jen shrugged. "Probably work for some magazine or television station," she replied.

"Any big dreams?" he asked.

"An ultimate dream of mine would be…" she paused and thought for a moment, "I really don't know. Fall in love, have a family, work in television something like that…" Jen shrugged. "But right now I'm just trying to live in the moment, working with the team and all."

Bah nodded. "I know how that is. I just hope that we'll be prepared enough to compete well at Lake Placid. I mean, winning the gold medal…would be a dream come true, but…"

Jen nodded. "Well, here's to making dreams come true," she smiled, raising her ice cream cone.


	9. Night at the Bar

_Nikkd03- I'm glad you liked the last one! This chapter's a little short, but it gets the ball rolling._

_ZELINIA- There will be more OC later on in the story...believe me! lol...as for Mac, he isn't really in this story too much. He is great, I hear you on that one, but he gets so much attention in other fics...in the ones I'm working on now, he is in there a lot._

_Lia06- Heehee! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah, the bra stealing...I just so thought it had to happen._

_darkdestiney2000- Everyone seems so preoccupied if whether or not Jack will be in this story, lol. Yes, he will have his appearances, butonly a few._

_StarrShyne- I'm glad I could make you laugh...you probably won't get this until tomorrow...HAPPY BIRTHDAY:)_

_meadow567-I expanded this one too._

_vaughnloveralwaysandforev- I'm glad you liked it! Here's some more:)_

"Oh, come on, Jen, that's just cruel," said Verchota.

"This is great stuff," Jen said, taking a couple of more shots. "You'll thank me later."

"I doubt it," said Buzz. The boys were in the hallway doing wall sits, and Jen was taking pictures. She had been taking pictures of them doing their dry land exercises, as well as filming their practices.

"How you holding up there, Bah?" Verchota said.

"Not good…not good…" Bah replied.

"Come on," said Jen. Then, in a deep voice, she imitated Herb, "The legs feed the wolf, boys, the legs feed the wolf."

"Alright, Jen, why don't you do it with us?" said Bah.

"Alright, I will," said Jen. She put her camera down, and leaned against the wall next to Suter.

"Ten bucks and a drink say you won't last five minutes," said Robbie.

"You're on," said Jen.

She squatted down to be like sitting, and it started. After thirty seconds, Jen was in pain. "Oooowww…." she said.

"Ha!" said Robbie. "Now you have four minutes and 30 seconds to go of that! We still have another ten minutes!"

The boys and Jen leaned on the wall, all watching the clock. She watched the second hand go around and around and around. She had thirty second left before she won the bet. "You rethinking that bet, Robbie?" she asked.

"No," said Robbie. "You still have twenty seconds."

"Fifteen," said Jen.

The second hand seemed to take forever to get back to the twelve and Jen's legs felt as if they would collapse under her at any second. Finally it reached the eleven. Five seconds left. Four. Three. Two. One. Five minutes was up.

Jen collapse on the floor, panting.

"Oh, looks like you lost, Mac," said Buzz.

"Oh the pain…" said Jen.

"Yeah, think of how WE feel!" said Robbie.

"Alright, I do admit I have a new found respect for you boys. But you still owe me ten bucks and a drink, Robbie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Robbie.

That day after practice, Jen was packing up and walking out to her car. She put the key in the door to unlock it when she heard someone call her name.

"Jen!" She turned and saw Jimmy running towards her.

She smiled. "Hey Jimmy."

"Hey," he said. "Um, listen, the guys are going out tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

Jen nodded. "Sure," she said.

"Great," he smiled. "Do any of you guys need a ride?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I'm not sure. How about we meet in the parking lot at seven?"

"Okay," Jen said. "I'll see you then."

That night, Jen walked down to the parking lot where the majority of the team was gathered.

"We're ridin' with you, Jen!" said Verchota, jumping on the hood of her car.

"Okay," Jen smiled. "We'll tie you to the roof." She rolled her eyes. She got in the driver's seat. Verchota hopped in the passenger seat. Johnson, Suter, and Jimmy got in the backseat.

They all went to the bar that night and set up a booth. As soon as they got there, girls flocked to Jack like flies to a candy apple.

"Geez, you think they're shy?" Jen said sarcastically.

"He _is_ a ladies man," said Silk.

Jen, who had been developing a little crush on Jack, kept her eye on him. He and one girl seemed to hit it off particularly well. That is, until Jack must have said something stupid, and she gave him one swift slap to the cheek before storming off. With his hand on his cheek, Jack walked back to the table.

"I don't think I've seen much worse," said Buzz.

"You know Jack, for a good looking guy, you strike out a lot," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Jack looks charming, but then he opens his mouth," teased Cox.

"What makes you Midwestern girls tick?" Jack asked Jen.

"Knowing that a guy doesn't live life between his legs," said Jen. Jack rolled his eyes. "And knowing a guy has balls enough to apologize when he's done or said something stupid."

"I'm not going to apologize!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't…apologize to a girl."

"Then you're not worthy of her." Jack looked at her for a minute, thinking.

Later that night, Jen decided to go home. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head back. Any one want a ride?"

"I think I'll come with you," said Jimmy. Jen, Jimmy, Bah, and Rizzo ended up all going back to the apartments. A little after they got home, Jimmy knocked on Jen's door.

"Hey Jimmy," she smiled, opening the door. "What's up?"

Jimmy shrugged. "You seemed a little down tonight, and I was just wondering if everything was okay."

Jen smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Jimmy looked at her. "Developing a little crush on a certain Mr. O'Callahan, are we?" He gave a small smile.

Jen look at him, shocked, wondering how he could have known. "Is it that obvious?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I could tell."

Jen sighed. "Oh," she said. "Well, I'll just have to make it a little less obvious." Jimmy laughed. "You wanna come in?"

"Oh, thanks, but I think I'm going to get some sleep. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Jen smiled. "Thanks, Jimmy."

"Night, Jen."


	10. Swimming and Spaghetti

_Nikkd03-Well, if you like OC and Jimmy, you will enjoy this chapter! This one's a biiit longer, ;)_

_Meadow567-Yeah, before I post each chapter, I read through it for any errors, and add stuff where I get ideas._

_Prettypinkcheer5-Jen and Jack? Maaaaaybe. ;) There are apparently 4 pairings in the running, lol._

_ZELINIA- Thanks for the review on Jack. Yeah…I know…Mac is a hunk of burning love, but…well…he's in here a bit! This is seriously, the ONLY story I have going where he plays a small part._

_CandieBabie30-Yeah…she's crushing Jack…we'll see what OTHER surprises are in store!_

_Flowersc781-I don't know…where WILL it go? ;) ;)_

_StarrShyne- Yeah, Jimmy is a doll. He just seemed like the guys who would pick up on it and have the heart to check up on her about it. Of course those gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair have NOTHING to do with my choice of him! LOL_

_Darkdestiney2000- You like OC? Then you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_Lia06-Hope you like this chapter! Smell away at that love triangle! ;)_

One Sunday morning, Jen got up, put on her bathing suit and grabbed her towel and decided to swim a few laps before starting her Sunday. When she got there, she slid into the pool and got used to the temperature before starting her laps.

Bah had just gotten up and went to open the back curtains. He looked down at the pool and did a double take when he saw Jen down there. He watched her for a few moments, swimming her laps, when Buzzy walked up beside him.

"Just go down there," said Buzz.

"No," said Bah.

"Why not?"

"It would be…weird."

"Weird?" Buzz raised an eyebrow. "You are such a junior higher when it comes to this stuff…"

Jen continued swimming laps for another fifteen minutes. She was at the shallow end, and closed her eyes, taking a break. She felt the sun being blocked all of a sudden. She opened her eyes and saw someone standing there. She gasped and startled a bit, but relaxed once she realized it was Jack. "Geez, Jack, you scared me," she said, her hand over her heart.

"Sorry…you okay?" Jack asked, chuckling.

"I'm fine," Jen said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

Jack walked over to one of the lounge chairs and put down his towel. He took off his shirt and got in the pool. Jen had to look away, because she knew if she watched, her eyes would be only transfixed on his body, and boy did he have a good one!

"Do you come down here every morning?" Jack asked.

"No," said Jen. "I don't like feeling rushed. I only come down here on the weekends."

"Yeah, it's nice to just be able to relax and hang out."

Jen nodded. "And it's a gorgeous day, too."

"So, just a one piece?" Jack asked, referring to her bathing suit.

_Oh, God, is he flirting? No…he wouldn't…well… _Jen thought before she answered. "Yeah…" She didn't know what to say after that, not wanting to sound stupid.

Jack nodded. They swam around, talking for a while before either one of them thought of getting out.

After the morning rays disappeared, and the harsher, afternoon rays came out, Jen thought it be best to get out.

"Well, I think I'm going to get back home," she said, going towards the shallow end to the steps and got out.

Jack nodded. "Well, this was fun. We should do it again sometime." Jen wrapped her towel around her waist, turned to him, and then smiled.

"Definitely," she said, nodding.

"I'll see you later," Jack said.

"See ya." Jen practically floated back to her apartment.

That night, Jen was making dinner for the team. She picked up the phone and dialed Robbie and Ramsey's number. Robbie picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Robbie, can you and Rammer set up the tables outside? Dinner's almost ready."

"Sure." When she was done, she put the spaghetti in large serving bowls, and the sauce in serving bowls. It was last weekend where she realized how much twenty six hockey players can eat. She walked out of the apartment to put all the food on the table. Along with the spaghetti, she put out bread, butter, and salad. All the boys were already seated. The second floor of the apartment complex was only the team, so that's where they always set up their tables.

Jen put all the food on the tables, and sat at the head of the table, where the cook always sits.

"Well, Miss Jennifer," said Rizzo. "I am impressed."

Jen smiled. "You're a doll, Rizzo." Jimmy said grace, as always, and then the boys dug in.

"They say it's a good thing when you've found a girl who can cook like your mother," Rizzo joked.

Jen laughed. "I didn't think it would be all that good, but thank you, Rizzo." After dinner, all the boys sat back, digesting their meals. "So what's for dinner tomorrow night, OC?" Jen laughed, knowing more food was the last thing on the minds of the boys. She was shocked to find they were all full. They did eat every last morsel, after all.

That evening, Cox and Jimmy helped Jen with the dishes. "Coxie, hurry up, the game is on!" came the yell down the outside corridor. Jen laughed. Cox gave Jen a pleading look.

"Go watch the game," said Jen, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Thank you!" Cox said as he ran out of the apartment. Jen just laughed as she continued washing the dishes. Jimmy picked up Cox's discarded dish towel and began drying the dished he had left.

"You can go too, if you want, Jimmy," she said.

"Nah, it's okay," he said. "We'll get these done faster if there's two of us."

Jen smiled. "Thanks." Within a half hour, they had every thing else washed, dried, and put away.

"Wow," said Jimmy. "I never realized how many dishes it took to feed every one."

Jen nodded. "Twenty plus hockey players can eat _a lot_."

"Well, I'm going to go watch the game," said Jimmy. "You gonna come?"

Jen shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm going to go through some pictures that I got developed yesterday."

"Like the ones of the boys doing the wall sits?"

Jen laughed. "You heard about that?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yepp."

Jen nodded. "Yeah…like those."


	11. Without Herb

_Nikkd03: I agree...I have emailed numerous times for a separate Miracle section and we STILL don't have it! I'm glad you like the chemistry. Enjoy this chapter!_

_StarrShyne: I do love your review, heehee. Do I need to get you a 5-gallon drool bucket?_

_Flowersc781: Wow! Someone is intrigued! I like that word:-D Well, I hope you enjoy trying to figure out WHO will she end up with!_

_meadow567: Nice..I can't wait to read it!_

_prettypinkcheer5: Haha, glad I could confuse you! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Lia06: Sorry to disappoint you, but I doubt Jack and Bah will fight over Jen...mostly because I think jack is pretty clueless to the fact that Jen likes him!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Here's some more boy action! And a little bit of deep stuff, lol_

_vaughloveralwaysandforev: No, I don't think you mentioned liking him, lol. Enjoy this chappie!_

"Jen," said Craig one day after practice. "I have some news."

"Okay," said Jen.

"Herb is going with his family to the Black Hills for a week, which ultimately means he's going to be gone for a about a week and a half."

"Really? Herb would do that?"

Craig nodded. 'It's been planned since before he got the job, and Patti would kill him if he backed out." Jen laughed. "So, Herb says forget about filming practices, because we're just going to have them do drills. Also, I was wondering if you could help me out with the boys on the ice."

Jen nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks," said Craig. "We're going to split the team in to two groups and have them do the same drills, but Herb wants things faster paced, so we're putting them into smaller groups."

"Okay," Jen nodded. "So I'll see you Monday."

Craig nodded. "See you Monday."

Monday came, and Jen met up with Craig to discuss what they were going to do. Jen put on her skates, and Craig gave her an extra whistle. Jen grinned evilly. "Be nice to the boys," Craig laughed. "We're going to have practice for the goalies, as well as conditioning for the rest of the boys." He explained the drills and exercises, which Herb had cooked up himself. They got on the ice and waited for the boys.

Soon, the boys filed out of the locker room, and onto the ice. "Well, this is a change," Verchota said, as he skated over to Jen. "Hey boys, Herb's been replaced by Jen—practice should be easy!"

Jen smiled up at him. "I'll just make sure you're with me for practices." The team was divided up so Verchota, Jimmy, Robbie, Bah, Buzz, Pav, Cox, Silk, Hughes, Rizzo, Johnson, and Strobel were with Jen, and the other half of the guys were with Craig.

Jen explained the drill to the boys, who looked at her in shock. "Are you serious?" Verchota asked.

"Hey, it's what Herb assigned," said Jen. "So let's get to it. Let's get the pucks." They arranged the pucks, and Jen blew the whistle to start. The boys had to skate up, shoot the puck at Jimmy, go to the blue line, pick up their feet and sideways march across the line, skate around the back of the goal, and try and score on Jimmy again. Every time Jen blew the whistle they were supposed to pick up the pace. They did the drill for two hours, with small breaks in between. After another set of the drill, Jen let the boys have a break.

"You are one crazy woman," Silk said, bending over, trying to catch his breath.

Jen grinned. "Thank you."

"No, seriously…you're insane," said Verchota. "We are dying out there! Herb himself doesn't even work us this hard! And he works us hard enough, mind you."

"Boys, do me a favor. Close your eyes." Silk gave her a look. "Just do it." Some of them actually closed their eyes, other just kept on looking at Jen. "I want you to picture the gold medal in your head." She paused. "Now, think: how bad do you want it?"

"Okay, lunch break," Craig announced. The boys opened their eyes and looked at Jen, all having a better understanding of what Herb was trying to do. "Keep your eyes on the ultimate goal, and you'll get disheartened less." She smiled. "Go get some lunch."

For the next five days, Jen and Craig ran practices. On Friday, Jen and Craig got on the ice. They started out with herbies. Back and forth, back and forth they skated. Craig skated them for about three hours.

"What do you think, should we have mercy?" Craig asked Jen, smiling.

"Yeah, they deserve it," said Jen smiling.

"Alright boys," said Craig. "That'll be all for today."

The boys were confused for a bit. "Wait…" said Silk. "You mean we're done…with practice…for the day?"

Craig nodded. "Jen seems to think you boys deserve it." Relieved and happy, the boys skated off the ice, and hit the showers.

"So how was your trip to the pool yesterday afternoon?" Verchota asked Janaszak, smirking. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Hey, I got a phone number!" said Janaszak, smiling. "I wouldn't say that was too bad."

"It is if it isn't hers," laughed Silk.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you get a number in under two hours at the pool," said Janaszak.

"Hey, I've got more than a number, my friend," said Silk. After that, he didn't say anything.

"Well, spill!" said Jack.

"You know the girl that I told you I met at the park?" he said. There were a few nods. "We ended up in the backseat last night."

"Wait…" said Robbie. "MY backseat?"

"Yeah," said Silk, smirking. "Since it's never seen any action, I figure I'd christen it for you."

"Rammer's backseat is the one that needs to be christened," said Robbie, smirking over at Ramsey.

"Hey, I've been with a girl before," said Ramsey.

"Yeah right," said Jack. "Taking your mom to the movies before you leave for college does not count as being with a girl."

"Feona Vinson," said Ramsey.

"Who?"

"Feona Vinson," repeated Ramsey. "It was the night of the spring formal this last year."

"You mean your date…that girl from your Lit class?" asked Verchota. Ramsey nodded. "Rammer, my man, I am proud of you."

"Well, I'm very happy to have your approval, Phil," Ramsey said, rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of which…kind of," said Silk. "OC, you ever warm back up to the girl in the bar that one night?"

"What do you think?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes.

"I think you never took Jen's advice, and you're not even talking to her…and never will see her again," laughed Cox.

"We went out last Saturday," he said. "That's why I wasn't at dinner, remember?"

While the boys were showering and changing, Jen grabbed a newspaper. She checked out movie times and saw that "Apocalypse Now" was playing at 2:30. She figured the boys, if they wanted, could grab some lunch and then catch the movie. She walked to the locker room and knocked on the door. "Can I poke my head in if I cover my eyes?" she called.

"We're all decent," called Rizzo.

Jen opened the door and poked her head in. "Hey guys, "Apocalypse Now" is playing at the theater at 2:30…you guys up for lunch and a movie?"

"Sure."

"I'm in."

"Yeah." Came the various answers.

"Okay, I'm going to go home and change and I'll meet you guys back here. Don't leave without me." Jen closed the door and walked away.

"Now she's one I wouldn't mind doing in the back seat of my car," said Verchota.

"Watch it, buddy," said Jimmy.

Silk looked over. "Oooohh…Mr. Goalie wants her too, eh?" Silk teased.

"No," said Jimmy. "But she is Coach Patrick's niece, not to mention a friend of ours…it's degrading to her to hear talk like that about her, and I know she wouldn't appreciate it."

"Geez, who else wants Jen? First Bah, now Jimmy…any other takers?" Verchota asking, half teasing.

"Shut up, Phil," said Bah, rolling his eyes.

"Too bad she don't want them," said Christian. "She wants Jaaaaaack." He smirked.

"What about me?" Jack asked, walking out of the shower.

"Oh, nothing," said Verchota with a big grin on his face.

After Jen left the locker room, she drove home and quickly scrambled through her closet, trying to find something to wear, because she knew Jack was going to come. She changed out of her sweats into a pair of jeans, and went through about 5 tops before settling on a low cut sweater. She threw on a jacket and drove back to the arena and met up with the boys in the parking lot.

"Jen!" said Verchota, walking over. "Me, OC, Bah and Jimmy are riding with you!"

A week and a half later, Herb returned. After the first day of practice with Herb, Jen dropped the can of film off in his office.

"Jen?" Herb said, as she was leaving.

"Yeah?"

"What did you and Craig do to those boys when I was gone?"

Jen shrugged. "We did exactly what you asked us to, why?"

"Because I have never seen them so happy to see me," said Herb, chuckling.

"See ya, Herb."


	12. Jail Bail

_ZELINIA: Thanks for your review! All the teasing and such was a last minute update. :)_

_Nikkd03: Well, A pairing for Jen is coming up, but will it be the final pairing? When you see who it is, you'll know!_

_meadow567: Yeah, it was an extended part of the chapter. I felt the chapter was too short._

_Flowersc781: Pretty much everyone knows that Jen likes Jack except for him. I'm glad you liked it!_

_darkdestiney2000: I saw you updated...I'll go read that now!_

_Lia06: Heehee! I'm glad you loved it. I rather liked the last line of Herb's myself. :)_

_StarrShyne:) You're so funny. I'll go get that bucket for you...you will need it in future chapters._

_XUnFoRgEtTaBlEbAbEX: Wow! That was a long review! Thanks! I'm glad to hear you're liking this story. Here's another update for you!_

One night, some of the boys were out at a bar. While they were at the bar, Jack was at the bar getting a pitcher of beer.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," said a voice. Jack turned to see Ryan Delaney, a rival of his from the University of Michigan.

"What do you want, Delaney?" he asked.

"I didn't say I wanted anything. What brings you here to Minnesota? Boston kick you out?"

"No, I'm on the Olympic team."

"Well, well, then."

"What do you want?"

Ryan shrugged. "Just wanted to see why you didn't stay over in Boston. That girlfriend of yours dump you yet?" Ryan asked.

"No," said Jack. "We just broke up."

"Oh…did she accidentally moan my name instead of yours?" Ryan joked. Jack lost it. He was sick and tired of Ryan and decided to just finish his business with him right then and there. Jack connected with a left, and the fight was on. The other boys saw what was happening and ran over. Silk, seeing who Jack was beating up, decided to join in beating the crap out of Ryan. Ryan's friends, seeing what was going on, decided to join in. Bah, Buzz, and Johnson all tried to intervene to get the boys separated.

"Hey! You boys cut it out!" The bartender tried to stop it, but to no avail. He called the cops, and soon, all the boys were being driven away in police cars.

Jen was sleeping soundly when the phone rang. She groaned and picked it up. "Hello?" she mumbled into it.

"Um, hey Jen," said Buzz on the other end of the line.

Jen frowned and sat up in bed. "Buzzy, why are you calling me at two in the morning? There better be either a death, severe loss of blood, or Elvis is back from the dead."

Buzz gave a nervous chuckle. "Not exactly…uh…you see…do you think you can bring $500 and meet us at the Minneapolis Police Station?"

"William Conrad Schneider, you tell me what is going on right now."

Buzz paused a bit, after hearing his full name in that tone of voice. "Well, there was this guy, and OC kind of lost his temper, and Silk joined in, and some of us tried to pull them apart, but accidentally kind of…got into it, with the guy and his buddies…"

"Aw, shit Buzz…" Jen sighed and hung up the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" Buzz hung up the phone and turned to the others. "She hung up on me."

Fifteen minutes later, the door to the police station opened and all the boys turned to see who it was. It was a very unhappy looking Jen. She walked up to the officer at the front desk.

"Hello, officer. I'm here to pick up five of the delinquents you arrested earlier."

"I'm going to need to see some identification," said the officer. Jen gave him her license.

"I'm part of the coaching staff of the team they play for," she explained. The officer nodded. "Let me go get the paperwork." He walked to the back of the station. Jen wandered over to the jail cell which held the five players. She looked each of them in the eye.

"Johnson? I'm shocked…and Bah? Buzz? I'm hoping you were the ones trying to hold OC and Silk back." The boys didn't say anything.

"Jennifer Nicklas?" Jen heard a voice say behind her. She turned around and saw Ryan.

"Well, look what the cat puked up," she said with a sarcastic smile, walking over to his cell. The boys looked at each other with confusion.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, doll," replied Ryan. "I'm loving this whole new look. Hair tied back, no make up, kind of the disheveled look."

"Well, not all of us are beauty queens at 2:30 in the morning."

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, I wasn't going to come back here for you."

"And I suppose turning tricks in Hollywood, you found someone better?"

"I see you're still as nice as you've always been."

"So you here to bail those clowns out?"

"They aren't the clowns around here."

"Very cute…mind lending me some cash?"

"I'm not bailing you out," said Jen, crossing her arms.

"Why not? After all I've done for you?"

"You mean after all you _haven't_ done for me," said Jen, not flinching.

"Come on Jen, it's not like I wanted to stop seeing you when I left…I just...I was angry because I couldn't have you, and was sad because you were staying." He put on a pathetic face.

Jen just looked at him and turned around. After she turned around, Ryan smirked at Jen, then at the boys. Bah glared at him.

"Excuse me, miss?" the officer called her over. He handed her forms to fill out. "Bail is $100 for each of them, plus the claims the bar made."

"Claims?" asked Jen.

"Yes, during the brawl, they broke five chairs, three light fixtures, and a table." Jen slowly looked over to the boys with a look that could kill. She then looked back towards the officer.

"Alright, so how much in total?"

"Well, for those five in that cell there, it is $500, $80 for each of the light fixtures, $125 for the table, and $65 for each of the chairs, so that's…$1190 in total."

Jen pursed her lips and wrote out a check for $1290, and handed it to the officer after signing the papers. "Miss, there is $100 extra on this check."

Jen nodded. "Jack O'Callahan, John Harrington, Dave Silk, Buzz Schneider, Mark Johnson…and Ryan Delaney." The officer nodded and went back to unlock the cells. She waited by the door for the five from the team. After they were all unlocked, Jen just walked outside.

"Alright. You five: in the car. Now," Jen said in an angry, stern voice. The five boys got in the car and Ryan walked up to Jen.

"What about me?"

"I got you out of jail, Delaney," she said. "That should be enough." Jen got in the car and slammed the door. Not a word was said for what seemed like hours, until they were on the highway.

"Um, Jen, we'll pay you back for everything…" started Johnson.

"Don't worry about it," said Jen. "You guys just pay me back for the furniture you broke in the bar." She drove them back to apartments. "I won't tell Herb or Craig." She didn't look at any of the boys. As they got out Jen sighed. "See you boys later." With that, she walked up the steps and into her apartment.

The next afternoon, Bah walked over to her door. "Hey," he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get food."

"Sure," said Jen. They went and got food and took it to a park and parked the car. They got out and sat on the hood of Bah's car.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Bah.

"Sure," said Jen.

"What's the story with Ryan?"

Jen looked at him and swallowed the bite she had taken. "We went out in high school. After we met, we found out that we were both originally from Minnesota. We got together and were off and on for about two years. Finally, on one of our on streaks, it was my birthday, and he got me a card and signed it 'I love you'. I didn't know it back them, but hindsight being 20/20, it was just to get me to give in one night in the backseat of his car. After we graduated, I was going off to UCLA and he did _not_ like that, because he had been assuming that I was going to come to the Midwest and go to the University of Michigan, which is where he went. We had a huge fight that lasted over the whole summer with late night yelling matches and finally I just moved down south and hadn't talked to him until last night."

"Wow," said Bah. He paused before adding, "How come you ended up bailing him out?"

Jen sighed. "I don't know."

"You deserve better than the likes of him, Jen," said Bah. "If he ever comes around to you again, don't fall for it, because trust me, there are guys out there who will treat you so much better." Jen just looked at him, then back at the kids playing in the park.

"I guess."


	13. Happy Birthday, Septembers

_Lia06: Yes, Jen was way too nice to Delaney...she doesn't quite know why she bailed Ryan out...but as we will see he can be kinda manipulative._

_darkdestiney2000: I know! I could just see it: Silk leaning on the bars, Bah and Buzz sitting on a bench, watching the door, waiting to see if Jen will come, Jack glaring at Ryan...and Johnson in the corner like a little boy. Heehee!_

_ZELINIA: No, it's not weird you like Ryan. In fact, as you will later find, you're not the only one..._

_Nikkd03: Yes...very interesting. Just you wait and see until the next chapter! The next chapter will say A LOT. :)_

_meadow567: I so cannot wait to see how everyone reacts!_

_StarrShyne: Becoming a Jack fan, are we? Wait until next chapter!_

_Flowersc781: Everyone seems to be rooting for Jack, but has a certain spot for Bah...haha._

_CandieBabie30: Yes...Ryan twist...wait and see!_

_XUnFoRgEtTaBlEbAbEX: Haha...they say history repeats itself...I LOVE long reviews, so ramble as much as your little heart desires!_

**_A/N: Okay, so I PROMISE...next chapter, everything begins to take shape! I am way excited to read the reviews of you girls for the next chapter! It seems everyone...EVERYONE is rooting for a Jen/Jack, but they all kinda have a special place in their hearts for Bah. Also, I counted it out (coz I'm bored), and if I update every other day, the entire story will all be posted by the middle of April. Coz there's 43 chapter, and a 2-part epilogue. So have no fear! I may update everyday for a while, and then every other day, depending on how busy I am, but I won't forget you! Promise! Enjoy!_**

Buzz, Johnson, Cox and Wells all had birthdays that landed around the same time. The boys decided to throw a party for them. It was held at the apartments. Jen's apartment, Johnson and Suter's apartment, and Robbie and Ramsey's apartments were all being used. Some of the boys had brought dates. Much to Jen's dismay, Jack brought Amanda, the girl whom he had been pursuing. There was nothing between them as of yet…Amanda was still trying to see if she liked Jack. A couple of the other guys brought girls, or other guys they knew that Johnson, Wells, or Buzz had known. Bah, Pav, and Janaszak had started up a poker game in Jen's living room, so some of the boys were in there. Jen was in her kitchen, getting a drink. She walked out to her living room where Broten was sitting all alone.

"Hey," said Jen, smiling and sitting next to him. "You look so lonesome."

Broten smiled. "I'm just hanging out, enjoying the party…enjoying Ramsey strike out with some of the girls.

Jen smiled and watched Ramsey talk to one of the girls. "Poor guy…he'll find a nice girl," she said.

Broten nodded. "I'm going to see what Strobel's up to."

Jen nodded. "Okay," as he got up and left. She sat there, watching everybody for a while before Buzz swayed over. "Hey birthday boy." She smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled drunkenly. Jen knew he had had way too much to drink.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Mm-hm," he nodded, looking around, and then taking another drink.

"How many drinks have you had, Buzzy?" she asked.

Buzz shrugged and downed what was left of the beer in his hand. Jen nodded cautiously. "Boy, is it hot in here?" he asked, fanning himself with his hand.

"You want to get some fresh air?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Buzz nodded.

"I'll come with you." Jen got up and walked with Buzz out into the crisp autumn air. She wanted to keep an eyes on him, just in case he got any crazy, drunken ideas. Buzz was out there for a little bit with Jen before he spoke up again.

"You remember when you asked me if I had a girlfriend back home?"

"No…I never asked you that…" said Jen. "Isn't Minnesota home to you?"

"I used to," Buzz continued with no regard to Jen saying anything, "but she dumped me for the quarterback on the football team. I don't know why…I can never keep girlfriends. They always seem to want to go for the bigger, tougher guys…like Ramsey or OC. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know," said Jen. Jen could tell he was beginning to lose his balance, because he almost fell over a few times, despite the fact he was standing still and holding onto the railing. "You're a Minnesota girl…but you've been in California for a long while. What kind of guys do you like? The good kind? The kind that even though they're not big and tough, they'll know the right thing to do and when to do it? They'd love you so much that they'd lose a fight trying to defend you? Eh…you probably like surfers huh? You know, you're a really good listener."

"Um, thank you," said Jen, trying to follow his thought process.

"You know, you're a single girl…and I'm a single guy," Buzz said, swaying closer to her, putting his arm around her. "We could go out; you know be boyfriend and girlfriend…live together in Suburbia in eternal bliss…" Jen felt him leaning almost his entire weight on her now, and she had to brace herself to keep him up. "What do you think?" He turned his head to her.

"I think you need to sit down," she said.

"Not without you with me. You're the love of my life, Jen."

"I'm sure I am," she said, laughing. Before she could turn him around, Buzz leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It caught Jen off guard, but she couldn't do anything with her back against the railing, and Buzz leaning almost all of his weight against her. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned her head, only to find that Buzz had passed out. "Buzz? Buzz? Great…"

She saw Bah standing in the doorway. "Bah!" she called. Bah looked over. "Help!"

Bah laughed and walked over. "Yes?" he asked.

"Oh, cut the crap, Bah, I'm about to fall!" Bah laughed and picked Buzz off of Jen. She stood up straight and straightened her clothes. "Thanks." She took the other side of Buzz and together they got him back into his apartment.

The next morning, Jen was sleeping when her phone rang. She groaned and rolled over, picking it up, "Hello?"

"Jen?" It was Bah. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well, Buzz is kind of…well, really hung over today. He didn't exactly make it to the toilet before throwing up, and he's already back asleep on the couch."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jen.

"Well…" said Bah, trying to find the words to formulate.

"You owe me, buddy. You owe me big time." Jen hung up the phone, put on her sweatshirt, and went next door to clean up the mess for Bah.

After she was done, she helped Bah get Buzz back into bed, as he was passed out on the couch.

"Oy…my head," said Buzz, half asleep.

"Just sleep it off," said Jen. She went and got a washcloth and ran it under cool water. She brought it to Buzz and put it on his forehead. "Here ya go." Bah watched her taking care of Buzz, almost wishing he had a hang over so she would take care of him.

"Thanks, Jen," he said. "Listen, I don't know what actually happened last night, and what I dreamed, so…if I did anything…odd at all, I apologize…"

Jen smiled. "No worries. I knew you were drunk."

"Oh dear…what did I do?"

"Well, you said we should go out and live in Suburbia in eternal bliss, and then you kissed me."

"Oh no," said Buzz, laughing. "I'm sorry…"

"No problem," said Jen, laughing. "I'll see you later." She got up and walked to the living room with Bah.

"Thank you so much," said Bah.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she winked.


	14. Standing in the Rain

_Meadow567: I'm glad you loved it. I don't think I extended this chapter too much since you read it, coz it's my favorite. :)_

_Nikkd03: No worries…Buzz is out of the picture when it comes to love interest. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Darkdestiney2000: I'm glad you liked this chapter. Heehee!_

_ZELINIA: Yeah, she kind of is sometimes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Lia06: Well, technically Jack and Amanda weren't together in the laaast chapter…and Bah isn't really the fighting kind…_

_CandieBabie30: Don't be confused! Buzzy was just a good guy who needed to get drunk on his birthday. Nothing there. Enjoy this chapter!_

_StarrShyne: You didn't read the last chapter when I updated this one…so here's a double surprise for you!_

_**A/N: No worries! Buzzy is not going to become a candidate for a love interest for Jen!**_

One night, the boys decided to get together and watch some of the hockey games that were on TV. Since there were two on, they were watching one in Jen's apartment and the other in Ramey's and Robbie's apartment, which were right next to each other.

Before the games started, Jen decided to get a drink. "Jen!" Jack called from across the room. Jen turned around and saw him making his way over to her.

She smiled. "Hey Jack."

"Hey," he said. "Enjoying the game?"

Jen nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh, here ya go," said Jack, handing her a bottle of beer.

"Thanks," she said, smiling, enjoying the attention from him.

"Um, it's actually you I should be thanking," he said.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, remember that night at the bar when you told me that I should apologize to that girl?" Jen nodded. "Well, I did, and…" He looked across the room at the door, where a short, blonde haired girl entered. Jack waived her over and she smiled, making her way over to Jen and Jack. "Jen Nicklas, this is Amanda. Amanda, this is Jen, she helps out with the team."

"Oh," Amanda smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jen said, plastering a smile on her face.

Jack put his arm around Amanda. "How are you?" she asked him, kissing him.

"Great." He smiled. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked her.

"I'm gonna go next door and see what's over there," Jen interjected. "I'll see you two later." Jen began to make her way out of the apartment. She left the kitchen and went into the living room. Bah saw her.

"Hey Jen," he said, hoping for her to stay and talk to him. When she didn't stop walking, he called again. "Jen!" Jen walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and onto the pavement.

Outside, the rain was pouring down, drenching her, but she didn't care. She felt it was rather appropriate. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, although with the rain coming down, it made no difference. She felt foolish for crying over something like this.

Bah walked out into the rain, looking everywhere for Jen. He saw her walking a ways off. "Jen!" he called. "Jen, wait up!"

Jen sighed and stopped walking to turn around. She saw Bah running towards her. "What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked, once he caught up with her.

"Going for a walk," she shrugged coldly. "Sometimes people just feel like going for walks."

"In the pouring rain?" he raised an eyebrow. Jen sniffed and shrugged again. He was silent for a while to see what she would say, if she was going to say anything.

In her head, Jen was replaying every moment she had seen OC and Amanda together. "It should have been me," she said softly. "Do you realize that? Why couldn't it have been me?" she cried, feeling a warm wave of tears come, contrasting with the freezing rain she was standing in. She began sobbing. Bah's expression softened and pulled her into an embrace. "I just don't understand why it couldn't have been me," she sobbed into his chest.

"Come on back inside," said Bah.

"No, I'm just going to go home," said Jen. "I don't want to see anybody right now."

"Jen, you can't go home. Your apartment is full of the boys." Jen sighed. "Just come up to my place. You can change and crash there for the night."

Jen just nodded. The rain was cold and she was lightly shivering, as she had no coat on. Bah put his arm around her and led her back to his apartment. Through a window, Jen saw Jack and Amanda doting on one another. Bah led her to the apartment through a back route. After they got under the eaves, they wrung out their clothes as best they could before walking inside and up the stairs. They walked into Bah's room.

"I'll get you some dry clothes to change into," said Bah, digging through his drawers. He pulled out a UMD shirt, and shuffled through his sweatpants. "I think all my sweatpants would be too big for you, so I'll get you a pair of Buzz's—I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Bah walked out of the room and into Buzz's room and retrieved sweatpants. He handed her the shirt and pants.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile.

"You can go ahead and take a shower if it'll make you feel better. There should be towels in there."

Jen nodded. "I think I'll take you up on that," she said and she walked into the bathroom.

Since Jen would be a while, Bah went ahead and changed out of his wet clothes into dry ones. He walked to the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate. He walked out of the kitchen and found Jen sitting on the couch, looking comfortable. He handed one cup to her as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem. Feeling better?"

Jen shrugged. "A little."

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

Jen nodded. "Yeah, I mean, the world doesn't revolve around me, so it's not like the sky is going to begin to fall in chunks around us until we are caved in this room until we die, right?" Bah chuckled and Jen shrugged. "And there are other guys out there…"

Bah nodded. "Of course there are. And you have at least twenty right now on the team."

Jen laughed. "Oh yes, I'll just go right down the roster." Bah chuckled and casually put his arm around her in a comforting and friendly manner. Jen rested her head on his shoulder. "If you want to go back to the games, I'll be fine. I don't want to keep you."

"You're not keeping me," he said. "No worries." Jen smiled. They stayed like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts, experiencing the pains of unrequited love. Jen's mind was on Jack, who was so far from her that she couldn't have him if she gave everything she had. Bah's mind was on Jen, who was curled up so close to him, yet she couldn't have her, not matter how hard he tried. She would only ever like him as a friend.

Jen yawned. "Tired?" asked Bah. She nodded. "Well, why don't you go ahead and take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"No, I can't do that to you. I'm already inconveniencing you."

"It's not an inconvenience. Please, take the bed. You'll get a better night's sleep, and you need it more than I do."

Jen smiled. "Thank you, Bah."

Bah returned the smile. "Hey, what are friends for, huh?"

Jen gave him a hug. "Goodnight," she said.

"'night," replied Bah. Jen kissed him on the cheek and went for Bah's bedroom. Bah closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch and sighed.

Later on that night, Buzz came back from the party and found Bah on the couch with a blanket, watching TV.

"Hey," said Buzz. "What are you doing on the couch?"

"Jen's sleeping in my bed." Buzz gave him a look. "OC."

Buzz nodded, understanding. "I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning, Jen walked into the dining room. There was an open container of store bought doughnuts sitting on the table. Jen walked in and picked up a doughnut and just stared at it.

"What's she doing?" Buzz whispered to Bah.

"She's fighting with the doughnut. You know…the calorie thing. I've seen her do this a hundred times. The doughnut never wins," replied Bah.

Just at that moment, Jen stuffed the whole doughnut into her mouth. Both boys watched her. "I guess there's a first time for everything," said Buzz.

Jen poured a cup of coffee and grabbed another doughnut and plopped on the couch.

"Morning, Jen," sand Buzz. She gave a tired grunt in response.

Buzz looked at what she was wearing. "Interesting get up you have on…I have a pair of sweats exactly like those…"

"Because they _are_ yours," said Jen, yawning.

Buzz looked at Bah. "We were soaking wet and none of mine would have fit her."

Buzz nodded. "One of my best friends wearing my clothes…that's kind of sexy," Buzz joked.

"Well, she slept in my bed," said Bah, joking.

"Well, apparently Buzz and I are going to live in Suburbia in eternal bliss," Jen said.

"I'm not going to live that down, am I?" asked Buzz

"Nope," Jen winked at Buzz. "But if you're nice to me, I won't tell Verchota."


	15. Morrow's Wedding

_Lia06: Alright, alright, alright…after all your reviews, you finally got me to write a Jack and Bah scene. That's all I'm going to say about it right now, but you will get at least part of your wish in later chapters. No fighting in this one…sorry._

_ZELINIA: You don't have to tell me to update soon…you know I'll do it like, the next day, if not the day after. I hope you like this chapter!_

_Nikkd03: Well, if you're looking for any Jen and Jack action, it won't happen in this chapter, though. Keep wishing, and it might come true!_

_Flowersc781: Isn't Bah the cutest thing? I love him to death…wait until you see him in this chapter!_

_Meadow567: Thanks. This chapter is changed since you read it. I combined two of the chapter, to put everything about the wedding into one, since both were really short with not too much happening. A big change happens in later chapters too._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Thanks! I hope you like this one too. I certainly do!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Oh my goodness, I loved your review. You are too cute! Don't worry, I didn't get my first kiss until I was 17, and even then, all it was was a crappy peck on the lips. I'm so glad you like how Bah is…I certainly had fun writing him! Enjoy this chappie!_

_CandieBabie30: Haha, no worries, if there is one thing I will promise you it is that Jen WILL have a guy. I'm not going to tell you when or who it is, but there will be one!_

_StarrShyne: He just might get that rep. Of course, Rizzo doesn't have a love interest in everyone whose problems he solves! I'm glad you liked these last few chapters! Here's another one for you!_

**_A/N: Hey all! Just to let you know, Kenny Morrow DID get married in August of 1979. Just so you know, I'm not making it up:) Enjoy!_**

It was mid-August, and Kenny Morrow's wedding was in a week. His soon-to-be-wife planned the wedding right before the boys left for the pre-Olympic tour.

"You know, we need to throw Morrow a bachelor party," said Silk one night. "His wedding's like, next week."

"What should we do?" asked Robbie.

"Hire a stripper!" came the immediate response from Jack.

"Why hire one? Jen can do it!" said Verchota.

"I heard my name?" Jen asked, as she was passing down the corridor outside.

"Wanna be a stripper at Morrow's bachelor party?"

"Hm…let me think—no," she said.

"Aw, come on, please?" asked Silk.

"No," said Jen.

"Why not?" asked Silk.

"Because no self-respecting girl would strip in front of more than one other man who wasn't her husband or boyfriend for money," she replied.

"So you would strip in front of a boyfriend for money?" Silk winked.

"That's not what I meant."

"Who said we were going to pay you? We were hoping you'd do it out of the goodness of your heart," said Verchota.

"I'm sorry I even stopped by," she said, shaking her head and leaving.

"No, we promised each other no strippers," said Morrow.

"What?" said Jack. "You have to have strippers at a bachelor party."

"You are so whipped," said Verchota.

"I am not whipped!"

"You are whipped!"

The day before the wedding, Jen and the team set up the park behind the apartment complex for the reception. Janaszak and Baker helped transport chairs and tables with their truck and van.

The mother and sister of the bride dropped by with decorations and told Jen where they went and such. Jen put out the special decorations, while the boys did the grunt work of setting up the tables and putting out the chairs.

It took them a good few hours to get everything set up, with Janaszak backing into the bushes, and almost killing Buzz.

After they were done, they all sat down to relax. "Okay, so tomorrow, right after the wedding, the bride's aunts are going to come and put the table clothes and silverware out, so I think we are totally done," said Jen.

"How does it feel, Morrow?" Jack said, clapping Morrow on the back. "Tying the knot tomorrow?"

"I'm excited," he replied, smiling. Jen smiled.

"Then Wells is going to be alone in his apartment," said Jen.

"I'm actually going to move in with Christoff, since Delich got cut last week," Wells said.

Jen nodded. "Well, you'll be on our floor now," she said. Wells nodded.

"I'm sorry," Silk joked.

"Hey Silky, have you found a date for the wedding yet?" Baker asked.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Silk. "Bringing a date to a wedding is like bringing a bag of dead birds on a hunting trip. I just hope the bride has lots of single sisters and cousins."

"Oh, she does," said Morrow.

"Oh geez," said Jen, rolling her eyes. "Well, we won't be seeing Philly or Silky tomorrow."

That night, Jen was in her apartment, getting a few household chores done when there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" she called, as she was in the kitchen cleaning it.

Bah walked in. "Hey Jen," he said.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Bah. How's it going?"

"Not too bad," he said. "How about you?"

"I'm good, a little tired, but pretty good."

Bah nodded. "Good. Listen, Jen, I was wondering, tomorrow, if you, maybe, um…"

"Bah," said Jen, smiling, joking a bit. "Just spit it out."

Bah smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my date tomorrow for the wedding, as friends, of course."

Jen smiled. "Yeah," she nodded.

Bah smiled. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jen smiled and nodded.

The Next Day

Jen was in her apartment, getting ready. Because it was August, she had on a light weight summer dress. She was in the process of putting up her hair when Bah walked in.

"Hey Jen, does my tie look crooked?" he asked.

"Hold on, one second."

"Wow…" said Bah, looking at her.

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

Jen smiled and looked at him. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself," she winked. She finished her hair and walked over to Bah. "Okay." She straightened the top of his tie and ran her hand down it. "It looks fine." She stepped back to look at him. "You look great," she smiled. "How's Kenny doing?"

"He's doing good…he's nervous, though."

"Why?"

Bah shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well, you ready to go?" she asked. Bah nodded. "Okay, let me get my purse and we can head to the church. Who else is riding with us?"

"Buzz, Verchota, and Pav."

"This should be interesting." They walked out of the apartment and Buzz met then outside. They walked down to the car and soon after, Verchota and Pav met them. "You boys clean up nicely," Jen said to the four of them.

"You do too," said Verchota in a flirting manner and putting his arm around her. "I say we ditch these three."

"And I say get in the car," said Jen, opening the driver's side door. The four boys got into the car.

"Why did that fiancée of Morrow's have to pick a wedding date in August? It's so blasted hot!" said Verchota.

"Probably because you guys leave next month to start the tour," said Jen. They drove to the church, but not without a complaint from Verchota every five minutes about how hot it was. "Okay, Philip, I don't want to hear another word about how hot it is. These are leather seats, and I'm wearing a short dress, which means my legs are burning, and when we get there, I'm probably going to have to peel them off the seat, so shut it!"

They finally got to the church and the boys got out. Jen checked her make up in the rearview mirror, while Bah walked around the car to open the door for her. She smiled and got out. "Thanks," she said. He offered her his arm and she took it and they walked inside the church.

"Wow," said Bah. "I guess when he said it was going to be a small wedding, he wasn't joking."

"No kidding," said Jen. "The team is going to take up over half of the groom's side. They took their seats in the pews. Jen saw Jack and Amanda come in and sit down two rows in front of them. Jack put his arm around Amanda and she scooted closer to him. Bah watched Jen watch them with envy. He wished he could do something to help her.

Soon, the wedding started. It didn't go for long, but it seemed like it droned on forever with Jack and Amanda in front of them. After the recessional, Jen and Bah waited until most of the people had cleared out to leave.

Bah looked over at Jen. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, before he could even finish the sentence. Jen looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Bah shook his head and put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it."

Jen sat down at one of the tables, at the reception after taking pictures of the boys and other guests. She was drumming her fingers on the linen tablecloth. She was watching Jack and Amanda on the dance floor. She sighed and looked at her fingernails. "I should have gotten the manicure," she thought out loud.

"Nah, they look fine," said a voice behind her. She turned and looked up.

"Oh, hey Bah," she said, smiling half heartedly.

"Oh, that was enthusiastic. I really feel the love," he teased.

"Sorry," she said. "I guess I'm just really not feeling up." Her gaze wandered to where Morrow and his new wife were dancing, then over to Amanda and Jack.

Bah followed her gaze and nodded. He heard the band begin to play a new song. "Alright get up."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just get up and come on." Jen stood up and Bah took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "I'm not going to let you waste a perfectly good party at the table." Jen couldn't help but smile as he spun her around and they began dancing to Nat King Cole's "L-O-V-E."

"Very cute," she said as they danced. Jen was surprised at how good of a dancer Bah was. "I'm impressed."

"Impressed?"

"I didn't think you would be much of a dancer." Bah smiled and let go of her waist to spin her around. "You're good," she laughed. For the few minutes they danced, Jen's mind was off Jack, and she was enjoying herself. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

Bah nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to be able to just cut back and relax. How about you?"

Jen shrugged. "I'm okay."

"It's coz of OC, isn't it?" Jen bit her lip and shrugged. "Try not to think about him today. Just enjoy the day being with all your friends and being happy for Morrow."

Jen smiled. "You're right…"

"I know," Bah smiled, as he spun her around once more.

After some dances with Bah, Rizzo, Jimmy, Buzz, Silk, and one with Morrow, Jen went back to her table to sit down. Bah was already sitting there next to her seat.

"I must say, we did good work yesterday," said Jen as she sat down.

"Yes we did," she said, nodding, looking around at the tables and decorations.

With the cake cut, bouquet and garter thrown, the party began to die down. Morrow and his new wife left for their honeymoon. Jen was sitting at the table with Jimmy and Rizzo.

"Are we going to take everything down tomorrow?" Rizzo asked.

Jen shook her head. "No, the bride's brothers, cousins, and father are going to do it."

"Thank goodness," said Rizzo. Jen smiled. She watched people for a few minutes, and her eyes wandered to the dance floor that had been set up, where a slow song was playing, and Jack and Amanda were dancing.

Jen sighed. "Well, boys, I think I'm going to go home," she said. "I'm allergic to seeing too many happy couples in one place."

Jimmy chuckled. "Want me to walk you back?"

"If you want," said Jen, shrugging.

"Well, I was thinking of going back that way myself." Jen and Jimmy walked back to the apartments. "Well, good night, Jen."

"Wait, Jimmy, come here," said Jen. She put her arm around him and held the camera out in front of them, facing them. "Smile." She took the picture. "Now I can get these developed tomorrow."

"Can I have a copy of that picture?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure thing," said Jen. "Night, Jimmy."


	16. Just A Bad Weekend

_Starrshyne: I don't know what Morrow's wife was thinking. But, I was watching the real games and the interviews, they all said they started training and stuff in August…so I think the wife did it right before training…who knows?_

_Meadow567: Thanks for the thumbs up, lol! I added a WHOLE other scene to this chapter, which I hope you like! It carries over into the next chapter too._

_ZELINIA: I said Jen wasn't going to end up with Bah? I don't think I would have said that…but then again, I say a lot of things I don't remember, lol. Well, enjoy this chapter!_

_Lia06: Well, happy birthday, merry Christmas, happy Easter, happy Kwanza, Hanukah, Good Friday, Labor Day, and Valentine's Day! Here is your Jack and Bah scene…I hope it's at least a little of what you hoped for!_

_Flowersc781: Yes, Bah is definitely sweet. I love the guy. Well duh, I'm writing the fic about him, haha. Maybe it's foreshadowing with Jimmy…maybe it's not…you'll definitely find out in the end won't you?_

_Nikkd03: Aw, thanks! I loved your review! This chapter may or may not answer the question I your head about Jen and Jack getting together…please don't throw the computer out the window…_

_Darkdestiney2000: I'm glad we're on the same brainwave length, heehee. I know…Jen's pretty oblivious, but she'll get a rude awakening…well…half awakening soon. I hope you like this chapter._

After the game and following hell in Norway, and the detainment at the Thief River Falls airport, the boys and Jen finally got home. When they got home, they were all exhausted. Herb gave them that Friday off, in addition to the weekend. Friday, they were all gathered to watch a hockey game.

"Cox, I'm telling you, UCLA is going to win!" said Jen, a beer in hand.

"There's no way," replied Ralph. "I will bet you anything that New Hampshire is going to win!" The entire team was gathered around the TV in Jack, Silk, and Rizzo's apartment, enjoying the bantering between Cox and Jen, who were watching the hockey game between UCLA and UNH. Jack, Silk, and Rizzo's apartment was slightly bigger than some of the others.

"Anything, eh?" said Jen, thoughtfully. "Alright, if UCLA wins, you shave your moustache!"

"What?" said Cox, almost afraid.

"You said anything. And if you're so confident that UNH is going to win, then it shouldn't be an issue," she said sassily.

"Fine," said Cox. "If UNH wins, then you go blonde." Jen's eyes went wide at the thought of it. "Ah, losing confidence, are we?"

"No, it's just, if I do, then I'll have to keep it up, and I'll be blonde forever! You can grow your moustache back!"

"Well, they do say blondes have more fun," interjected Rizzo.

Jen sighed. "Fine, it's a deal." The UCLA alumnus and the UNH alumnus shook hands. There were five minutes left in the game, and UNH and UCLA were tied 4-4. Jen and Ralph were on the edges of their seats. At the 2:30 mark, UCLA was on a break away, and Jen was on her feet. The player took a shot, but it was easily knocked away by the UNH goalie. The puck was deflected forward, and picked up by a UNH player, who took it to the UCLA net and scored. By that time, there were 10 seconds left, and UNH ultimately won.

"NO!" screamed Jen, holding her favored, deep brown hair.

"YES!" yelled Cox. He proudly turned to Jen and simply said, "Told you."

Jen sighed and flopped back onto the couch. "It's not their fault—Californians weren't meant for hockey."

The next morning, Cox and Bah took Jen downtown to get her hair done. An hour later, Jen got back home, and walked straight to her apartment, hoping none of the guys would see her. However, that mission failed right when she stepped out of the car. All the boys had been waiting by their windows, or by the railing outside their apartments. She was greeted with numerous whistles and joking cat calls. She laughed and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but blush. Her hair was now regular blonde, shorter, and layered.

That night, Jen and the boys went out to a bar to hang out. It was actually more of a sick experiment of Phil's to see how many guys would hit on Jen as a blonde, compared to that if she was a brunette. They were all splitting up into the cars to drive to the bar, when Jen noticed Jack was in a bad mood. She didn't think much of it, so she ignored it. They drove to the bar and got a couple booths. With the exception of the drivers: Jen, Robbie, Ramsey, Buzz, and Broten, everyone was drinking and have a fun time.

"So tell me, Jen," said Verchota, sliding into the booth. "Do blondes really have more fun?"

"I don't know," said Jen. "I've only been a blonde for like, four hours."

"You wanna find out?" he winked, sliding an arm around her.

"No," said Jen, scooting farther away.

"Oh come on," said Verchota, sliding closer to her. "Don't tell me you don't want to find out what keeps the ladies coming to me!"

"I wouldn't call your right hand a lady," said Jen, laughing and scooting farther away from him.

"Okay, Philly," said Robbie, practically peeling Verchota off Jen. "I think that's enough for now."

"Thanks, Mac," said Jen.

"Aw, but I wanna at least cop a feel!" said Verchota as Robbie led him away to the other booth.

Jen laughed at him as Bah sat down next to her. "Hey," she smiled.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Not too bad. It's weird to look out of the corner of my eye and see blonde instead of brown."

Bah laughed. "I can imagine."

"I can't wait to dye it back, though. It's painful," she joked.

"Oh gag me," said Jack, who was sitting in the curve of the semi-circle booth. "That's not painful."

Jen and Bah looked over at Jack, who was slouched over, resting on his arms on the table, with a half empty pitcher of beer, a glass, and about three empty shot glasses next to him.

"Are you okay, Jack?" she asked.

"Leave me alone, Jen," snapped Jack. Jen raised her eyebrows and turned to face front once more. She took a drink of her water. "Not like you would know anything about what's wrong."

"Well, if you wanted to talk about it…" started Jen.

"Oh cut the crap," said Jack. "I know everything. I know how you called Amanda and tried to get her to dump me."

"What?" asked Jen, confused.

"Don't worry…Amanda spilled everything to me…your little phone call to her about how horrible of a guy I am, how I sleep around—which I don't!…you girls and your gossip…and on top of that, Philly spilled in the shower about how you want me, but guess what? I don't want you! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you'd be a good screw, but you're too goody-goody and bitchy for my taste to do anything more."

Jen was floored. Where had Jack gotten all of that? She didn't know what to say to him. Any and all respect and likeability Jack had in Jen's eyes disappeared in an instant. Jen felt herself tear up a second time over Jack.

"Excuse me, Bah," she said, getting out of the booth and walked outside.

"What the hell is your problem, O'Callahan?" asked Bah.

"Oh, get over it Bah," said Jack, scooting out of the booth. He got out of the booth and started to sway his way over to the bar. Bah got out and stopped him. He grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Buzz, Rizzo, and Silk, who were at the booth right next to them got out.

"What's going on?" asked Rizzo.

"No, I'm not going to get over it. Why did you say all that to her? You know it's not true. Jen wouldn't go through all that trouble just to get to an asshole like you," said Bah.

"Stop defending her just because you want to screw her and aren't getting any," said Jack, rolling his eyes

"Shut up, OC, and tell me why you said all that stuff."

"I got a call from Amanda today, telling me that Jen had called her and bad-mouthed about me to her. Luckily for Jen, Amanda didn't let it get in the way of the relationship."

"Luckily for Jen?" Bah raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I would've…would've…I don't know, but it would have been bad!"

That got Bah angry, and he started to pull his fist back to punch Jack, but luckily, Silk grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Bah, don't. Don't start anything," said Silk.

Bah sighed. "OC, you're drunk. I'll give you that, but I swear, you talk bad about Jen one more time, or if you do ANYTHING to her, you're going to have to answer to me. Don't you ever treat her like that again." He shoved him against the wall once more before walking out to find Jen.

He walked outside and found Jen standing on the sidewalk toward the parking lot, silent. He walked up to her. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. Bah put his hand on her back, not knowing if she would react angrily towards Jack or what. Jen bowed her head, the tears flowing.

Bah put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Jen let out a small breath, sinking into Bah's warm, comfortable embrace. She didn't know how tense she had been until he hugged her, when every muscle in her body relaxed. She knew it was him without even seeing him.

"You don't deserve that, Jen," said Bah. "I know you liked him, but you don't deserve to be treated like that by anybody—even a drunk."

"I didn't call her," said Jen.

"I know you didn't," said Bah. "Jen…I don't know what to say about what Jack said, other than none of it is true. Any guy would be more than lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

Jen sniffed. "Thanks, Bah." She sighed. "What did I see in him?"

Bah didn't know what to say to that. Personally, he didn't know what she saw in him other than a pretty face…and a good body…neither of which Bah thought he himself had.

They stood there in silence for a bit. Bah thought about what Jack had said about Jen. He knew Jack in his right mind wouldn't do anything, but he was drunk and his relationship was in trouble, so who knows what any guy would do. Bah hugged Jen tight.

"I think I'm going to go home," said Jen.

Bah nodded. "Okay…I'm coming with you, okay?"

"You don't have to," said Jen. "I don't mind you staying with the boys."

Bah shook his head. "You don't need to be alone right now."

Jen smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm going to go get my purse. She pulled back and wiped her face. "Does it look like I've been crying?"

Bah shook his head. "No."

Jen nodded and walked back inside. She walked to the booth she had been at and grabbed her purse. She felt the eyes of the boys on her as she did so. "I'm going to head back. Do you guys think you can all cram into the other cars, or does anyone want a ride back?"

"We'll be fine," said Buzz.

"Okay. See you boys later."

Jen walked out and she and Bah walked to her car. "I can drive if you want, I didn't drink," sad Bah. Jen nodded and handed him the keys. They drove back to the apartments in silence.

"Bah…do you think I'm bitchy?" Jen asked, unlocking her apartment door.

Bah looked over, remembering what Jack had said to her. "You're not bitchy, Jen," he said. "Jack was just trying to hurt you."

"Well he succeeded."

Bah walked over and hugged her once more. "I can see how he did, but try not to let it get to you too much, okay?" Jen nodded. Bah kissed her forehead and walked her into her apartment.

"Well, this is the second time you've put up with me," said Jen, chuckling.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Bah asked, smiling.


	17. Not What You'd Expect

_Flowersc781: Haha, yes he does need an ass whooping…and I'm sure everything will work out in the end…maybe…you never can tell. Bah IS the sweetest thing in the WORLD…I love the guy._

_Meadow567: I'm glad you liked it! I figured it would be more good times for Jen and Bah…coz I just love Bah._

_StarrShyne: This chapter will explain everything…no worries! And sure, once Jen gets her man, you can have the other one! Yeah…blondes have more fun…and that's why I don't have any fun. I FINALLY GOT TO WORK:D Enjoy, love!_

_Nikkd03: That's true…but even still; people do odd things in a fit of rage. Maybe we should glue your computer down just in case. Good…and not so good things happen in this chapter, but I think you'll like it!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Hopefully he can squeeze his way into your good graces after this chapter…_

_Surfer-kel: Wow…that was an enthusiastic review! Haha! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter…gives a little more layers to the story!_

_Lia06: Oh, excuse me…Happy Groundhog Day! I know…Bah has an incredible body…that shower scene…oh yeah. The gold necklace makes him look 10 times hotter, too!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: LOL, don't worry…Jack isn't a TOTAL jerk…he'll apologize when he comes to his senses…in the mean time, Bah does his best-friend thing, which makes him more and more amazing every chapter!_

Jen woke up Sunday morning to find herself on top of her bed, still in her clothes. She lifted her head and found a yellow rose on the pillow next to her with a note. She smiled and read the note,

_I hope you're feeling a little better this morning…you fell asleep on my shoulder last night on the couch, and I didn't want to wake you!_

_P.S. Breakfast in the kitchen._

Jen smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen. On the counter was a glass that had a note saying "milk" on it, and a box of store bought doughnuts, with a note saying,

_Don't fight it. You need it._

Jen smiled and went outside and knocked on Bah and Buzz's door. The door opened and Bah was standing there. Jen smiled. "You are incredible," she said. She hugged him. "Thank you."

Bah smiled. "You're welcome." He hugged her back. "What are you going to do today?"

"I think I'm going to go to the mall…spend some time alone and shop for me."

Bah nodded. "Good. Have fun."

Jen left that morning to go shopping. She wanted a day to herself at the mall, so she drove to the mall in Minneapolis. She was walking around the mall, window shopping, when she heard a voice.

"Jen?"

"Hm?" she asked, looking up. Ryan was standing in front of her. "Oh…hi."

"Hey," he said. "You're hair…it's blonde."

Jen chuckled. "Yeah, I lost a bet."

Ryan laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

Jen shrugged. "Shopping. What do you want?"

Ryan put his hands up in defense. "Hey, it was just a question."

"Well you don't just ask questions. You always have your own agenda."

"Not anymore."

"Yeah right."

"You know, you gotta have a little more faith in the fact that people can change."

"Ryan, people like you don't change."

"How do you know?" Jen paused, and didn't have a comeback. "So where are your little friends?"

"I'm alone," Jen said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, you don't plan on spending the whole day alone, do you?"

"That's what I planned on."

"How about some company?"

Jen opened her mouth to say no, but "Sure" came out instead. Ryan smiled and they walked around the mall. Jen saw that he wasn't the Asshole-Ryan she had encountered weeks ago. This was the Ryan she knew in high school: the nice, funny, charming Ryan.

They walked around talking all day long. Jen got absolutely no shopping done, for her and Ryan were too busy chatting away. They had lunch and waked around even more. At the end of the day, Ryan walked her to her car.

"Well, this was nice," said Jen.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah."

"You know, you owe me two hundred bucks," she said with a small smirk.

Ryan smiled a bit. "How about I make it up to you?"

Jen gave him a wary look. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, Jen, I know I was an ass at the jail, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday night?"

Jen swallowed and thought about it for a minute. "Okay," she said.

Ryan smiled. "I'll pick you up at six?" Jen nodded. She wrote her number and address on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "I'll see you Friday," he said, kissing her cheek and walking away.

Jen couldn't help but smile as she got in her car and drove home. When she got home, she decided to start dinner. She got back to her apartment and started laying out all the ingredients that she needed.

"Bah, go down there!" said Buzz. "Go next door and ask Jen out on an actual date at least! Don't expect her to stay single until you're ready to get outside your comfort zone!"

Bah sighed. "But what if she says no?"

"Then we'll figure that out _if_ she does, but I can tell you right now, she won't say no to you! Now go!"

Bah took a deep breath and walked outside. He walked next door and knocked on the door.

As Jen got started, she heard the knock on her door. She answered it and it was Bah.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said, smiling.

"I can tell. Buy anything exciting today?"

"No, I actually didn't buy anything. I ran into…an old friend." They walked from the living room back to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah?" asked Bah. "Who?"

"Um…Josh," Jen lied. "I knew him in elementary school." She all of a sudden felt the urge to throw up. She had never lied to Bah, and it felt horrible. She turned away and continued fixing dinner.

"That's cool," said Bah. "You guys catch up and everything?" Bah was stalling, trying to figure out the right words to ask her out with.

"Yeah," said Jen, nodding. "He actually asked me out…for Friday."

Bah felt his stomach plummet. "Oh," he managed to say in his shock. "That's great."

Jen nodded. "Yeah. I'm excited."

Bah nodded. "I'm happy for you." He paused a bit. "Well, I just thought I'd drop by and say hi. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya." With that, Bah left the apartment. After he closed the door, Jen closed her eyes, and put her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the counter. She felt horribly guilty for lying to Bah, knowing he would either find out the truth, or she'd have to face him and tell him the truth.

Bah walked back to his apartment and walked in. "Well?" said Buzz.

"She's been asked out on a date," he said.

"What? By who?"

"Some old friend she ran into…Josh."

Buzz sighed. "What did I tell you, Bah?"

"Look, I'm doing the best I can, okay?"

"No you're not!" said Buzz. "If you were doing your best, you would go right in there now, tell her _everything_, and then ask her out!"

"Just leave me alone, Buzz," said Bah, flipping on the TV. Buzz rolled his eyes and left the apartment to go hang out with Robbie and Ramsey until dinner was ready.

Jen, back in her apartment was fixing dinner and she heard another knock on the door. She walked to the living room and answered it. She found Jack standing there. She sighed and started to close the door on him.

"Jen, wait, please?" said Jack, putting his hand on the door to keep it open.

"Back for more?" asked Jen, raising an eyebrow. "Or do you just want to screw, because that's all I'm good for?"

Jack sighed. "Jen…I don't even know where to begin, and I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. Amanda and I had a talk this morning, and she spilled everything. When she met you, she saw you as a threat, I guess, and on top of that, Phil had told her how you felt about me, so she tried to get me to hate you, so she'd be sure to have me to herself. I really lost my head last night, and I shouldn't have said any of those things to you."

Jen sighed. "What you said hurt, Jack. It hurt a lot." She paused. "I'm not quite sure I'm ready to forgive you for all of it, but one step you can take is to go next door and apologize to Bah."

"To Bah?"

Jen nodded. "He told me everything you said to him last night."

"Jen, you know I would never—"

"Go."

"Okay." Jack walked next door and knocked on Bah's door. Jen followed him to make sure he did. Bah opened the door to find Jack standing there, and Jen with her arms crossed. She looked at Bah, then at Jack expectantly.

Jack sighed. "Bah…" He looked over at Jen. "Can I do this alone?" he asked weakly. Jen took sympathy on him and went back into her own apartment. Jack turned back to Bah. "Listen, Bah…I'm sorry about what I said the other night…I was drunk, and Amanda had lied to me...even though that's no excuse."

"You said a lot of things last night, OC. You really, really hurt Jen."

"I know, I did, and I've talked to her." Jack sighed, thinking. "I'd never hurt her…I mean I may talk big, but I really do care about Jen…she's a great friend."

Bah nodded. "She is…just be careful next time…she means a lot to me; she's my best friend, and what's more…well…I don't want to do anything I'd regret if you didn't mean it."

Jack nodded. "I will. Again…I'm sorry." Bah nodded. Jack held out his hand and Bah shook it.


	18. The Date

**_Hey all…some of you have read this already, and some of you haven't…I changed it from when I originally posted it, thanks to some help from StarrShyne who is…to put it simply…AMAZING!_**

**_Shout-outs coming next chapter!_**

On Friday evening, Jen was in her apartment getting ready. She got dressed and put on her make up, and was doing her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she called.

The door opened and Bah walked in. "Hey Jen," he said.

"Hey Bah," she said.

"Rizzo was wondering if you had any parmesan cheese…" he said, noticing she was dressed up.

"Uh, yeah," said Jen, going to the kitchen and grabbing it, giving it to Bah.

"Well, I hope you have fun on your date," he said.

"Thanks," said Jen, feeling her stomach do a thousand flip flops. She hoped, for the first time in her life, Ryan wouldn't come to the door and pick her up.

"We'll miss you at dinner."

Jen sighed. It would be the first time she had skipped out on a dinner. "Yeah, it'll be weird not eating with you boys."

Bah nodded. "Be careful, Jen. I'll see you later." Jen nodded as he left. When he closed the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to tell him she was going out with Ryan. At six, she saw his car drive into the parking lot. She walked out of her apartment and went down the back way to meet him.

"Hey," she smiled when she met him in the parking lot.

"Hey beautiful," he replied. Jen smiled. "Ready to go?" Jen nodded.

From inside Bah and Buzz's apartment, Bah, Buzz, Johnson, Verchota, Ramsey, and Robbie were all crammed at the window, trying to watch the ordeal.

"I didn't see his face…" Buzz said, trying to get a look at Jen's date.

"We gotta delay dinner," said Bah.

"What?" asked Buzz.

"I have to follow them. I need to see who this Josh character is."

"Aren't you getting a little obsessive?" asked Robbie.

"No, listen, Mac, let's say you had a little sister who told you that she was going on a date with some 'old friend' she met the other day. Would you trust him?"

"Yeah," said Robbie.

"You're crazy, you know that?" said Buzz.

"Yepp."

"Well we can't let you have all the fun, now can we?" asked Verchota. "We're coming with you."

"Don't you think that would be a bit…conspicuous?"

"Not if we do it right," said Ramsey.

"And how would you know how to do it right?" asked Johnson.

"I've spied on my sister for my parents before." Ramsey ran to his bedroom and grabbed two walkie talkies. He gave one to Robbie, and kept one. He quickly explained a plan.

"Let's go!" said Verchota.

Bah, Buzz, and Robbie piled into Robbie's car, and caught up with Ryan's car, but kept a safe distance. Ramsey, Johnson, and Verchota got into Ramsey's car, and took a short cut across a field, which intersected with a back road. Ramsey drove like crazy to get to where the highway almost gets to Minneapolis.

"Okay, we're about ten miles away from Minneapolis," Bah said into the walkie talkie.

"Roger, that," said Ramsey. "We're hiding right after the sign that says, 'Minneapolis, next four exits'. Over."

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Johnson asked. Ramsey just grinned and shrugged.

"Okay, we're about to pass you," said Bah.

Just at that moment, Ryan's car passed Ramsey's car. Once they had gone a ways, and Robbie's car passed them, Ramsey pulled out from the field and started driving. He turned his headlights on soon after getting on the road.

"Okay, we got 'em, go ahead and take the next exit, we'll give you our position when they park," Ramsey said into the walkie talkie. Ramsey followed them into the city. "They're parking in front of the movie theatre."

"Got it," said Bah. Robbie drove to a restaurant a couple of blocks from the cinema. Buzz, Bah, and Robbie got out, and followed Jen and Ryan from a far distance, while Ramsey, Johnson and Verchota waited in the car across the street from the cinema.

"Okay, they're going into The Grill," Bah said quietly, into the walkie talkie.

Bah, Robbie, and Buzz walked across the street, and sat outside at a coffee shop. Luckily for them, the waiter seated Jen and Ryan outside.

When Bah saw who her date was, he felt incredibly angry and hurt that not only was it Ryan, but Jen lied to him. "Oh shit," said Bah.

"What? Who is he?" asked Robbie.

"Ryan," said Buzz.

"Who's Ryan?"

"The guy we got into it with that one night Jen bailed us out of jail. Her ex."

"Oh…" said Robbie.

Bah sighed. "I'm not doing this."

"What?" asked Robbie.

"I'm not doing this," replied Bah. He talked into the walkie talkie. "Alright guys," he said into the walkie talkie. "Let's go home."

"What?" asked Ramsey.

"Mission aborted."

"So, what did you do after high school?" Jen asked, taking a sip of her water.

Ryan shrugged. "I went to the University of Michigan and played hockey." Jen nodded. "That's why Jack went all crazy on me back in July."

"Ah, yes…the two of you don't seem like a good match to be on opposing teams." Ryan nodded.

"So how was UCLA?" Ryan asked.

Jen shrugged. "It was nice. A nice change from here, but I wouldn't want to live there for much longer than I did."

Ryan nodded. "Minnesota will always be home for you, huh?" Jen nodded.

"I mean, I love seeing other places, and I know there are people here who want nothing more than to just get out…I don't know. It just has a certain…atmosphere. Very laid back. Los Angeles is too…fake for me." Ryan nodded, watching her. "So what are you up to now that college is over? No NHL for you?"

"I'm actually working at a publishing house here in Minneapolis."

Jen and Ryan sat and talked for another hour over drinks, dinner, and dessert.

"Well, this was fun," Jen said as they walked back to the car. "Thank you." Ryan smiled and opened the car door for her. He drove her home, and walked her to her door.

"So…I'll call you some time later?" said Ryan.

Jen smiled. "Sure," she replied, nodding.

Ryan smiled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"night." Jen smiled and walked back into her apartment. She flipped on the lights and walked back to her bedroom to change into her pajamas.

As she was changed, her eyes landed on a picture taped to her mirror. It was a picture of her, Bah, and Buzz at Morrow's wedding. She closed her eyes, knowing what she had to do, but fearing the worst. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. She walked out and knocked on Buzz and Bah's door. Buzz answered.

"Hey Buzz," she smiled.

"Hi," he said, coldly. "Enjoy your date?"

"Um, yeah, it was good. Is Bah here?"

Buzz didn't say anything, but just opened the door wider. Jen saw Bah sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Bah," said Jen.

"Hey," he said, not looking at her.

Jen bit her lip. "Um, you want to go get some ice cream or something?"

"I'm actually pretty tired. I don't think so," he said coldly.

Jen was shocked. She looked at Buzz, then back at Bah. "Alright…I'll see you guys later." She walked back to her apartment and curled up on her couch. Why had they been so cold to her? Did they somehow find out that she had gone out with Ryan? A million questions were racing through her mind when there was a knock at her door. She got up and opened it to find Buzz standing there.

"Hi Buzz," she said.

"Look, Jen, cut the crap. We know you didn't go out with this 'Josh' character," said Buzz. He didn't want to tell Jen they had spied on her, so he changed his story a bit. "We saw you and Ryan in the parking lot." Jen was stunned. She didn't know what to say.

"Buzz, I—"

"I don't want to here it. You lied to Bah, and when he found out, it cut him deep—real deep, and it was a nasty thing to do to lie to him, especially for how close you two are. Bah is a good friend of mine too. So, since you and I have to work together, I'll be polite about this whole thing, but as far as being friends is concerned, you can forget about it." With that he walked away, back to his own apartment. Jen bit her lip and closed her eyes. She sighed and closed her door, leaning back against it and sliding down. She knew she screwed up big time. Just because she was afraid of what Bah would think if she went out with Ryan, she not only lost his friendship, but Buzz's as well. She had never felt so alone in her life. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her keys and walked out. Bah and Buzz saw her pass by their door. She walked down to her car, got in, and drove to her uncle's house. It was late, but she knew he wouldn't be asleep.

She knocked on the door and Craig opened it. "Jen, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing that she had been crying.

"I screwed up," she said.

"Come in," he said, putting his arm around her and pulling her inside. They went to the couch and sat down. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Jen told his the whole story of meeting up with Ryan, lying to Bah, the date, and then what Buzz had just said. "So basically, I've lost two of the people closest to me," she said, wiping the tears away.

"Well, Jen," he said. "I hate to say it, but you did mess up."

"What do I do?" she asked. "They're not going to talk to me."

Craig sighed. "Give it a little bit of time, and see if they'll hear out your apology to them. They do have a right to be angry." Jen nodded.

"Thanks, Uncle Craig," she said.

Craig nodded. "This kind of reminds me when you were younger and you used to come to me all the time."

Jen smiled. "Well, you were younger than my dad, so you could still give me perspective on boys without being too embarrassed, but were old enough to be able to tell me the right thing to do."

"You saying I'm not young any more?" he teased.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Craig, but…" Jen started, jokingly. Craig laughed. "I think I'm going back home. Thanks for everything."

Craig nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Drive safely."

Jen nodded. "I will." Jen drove back to the apartments and back to her place. She got into her comfortable pajamas and crawled into bed, hoping things would be at least a little brighter in the morning.


	19. What Becomes of Lying

_Darkdestiney2000: Hopefully is right…we'll have to see what happens! _

_Prettypinkcheer5: I'm glad to see you again! Bah will get over it eventually…although, being lied to his face by his best friend cut him deep…_

_Flowersc781: It is sad…but everything should end up happily in the end, right?_

_Meadow567: Yeah, Bah was a sweet guy…until I changed it, LOL. He'll be sweet again one day._

_StarrShyne: You were right…they were a bit too forgiving…make sure you reread chapter 18 before reading this one!_

_Lia06:I really liked your review! Make sure you go back and reread chapter 18-I changed it a lot, and if you don't, then you'll be completely lost in this chapter!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Thanks for your review! I changed chapter 18, so I suggest you go back and reread it before you read this one!_

_**A/N: I have changed chapter 18—if you haven't read the revised version, go back and reread that so this chapter makes sense! Thanks!**_

By the next week, all the boys knew who Jen was dating, although not all of them had met him. Buzz was still not on speaking terms with Jen, and Bah hadn't said a word to her since that night. About a week and a half after the date, the boys were in the locker room after practice one day.

"Is it just me, or did Jen look kinda hot today?" asked Silk one day in the locker room.

"It isn't just you," replied Verchota. "It was that tight sweater she had on."

"She's been wearing that kind of thing a lot lately," commented Jimmy.

"I think it's because she's seeing that guy," said Pav.

"Well, she's catching the attention of more than just him," said Robbie.

"The girl's got a nice ass, too," said Verchota.

"Okay, guys," said Rizzo. "I don't think she'd appreciate knowing that you talk about her like that in the locker room."

"Then don't let her know," said Christian.

"Are we going out tonight?" asked Ramsey.

"Yeah, let's go to Mario's," said OC.

"'kay—someone tell Jen. Whoever leaves first."

"I think she's going to be with Ryan," said Robbie.

"Well, then tell her to bring him along. I want to see what he's like," said Jimmy.

"I can tell you what he's like—he's an asshole," said Jack. "I don't know what she sees in him."

"Except the fact that he can throw a good punch," said Silk, rubbing his jaw slightly, as he remembered the night they went to jail.

"Maybe he shouldn't come," said Bah. "I don't want to go to jail again…unless OC and Silky can contain their tempers. In fact, maybe neither should come…maybe they want to be alone," Bah finished coldly.

"What's with you?" asked Jimmy.

"Hey, it's not like I started it!" said Silk, in response to Bah's original comment.

"Guys, it shouldn't matter who Jen is with. She's our friend, and we want her to be happy, right?" said Robbie.

Buzz shrugged. "As long as she's happy with someone who's not an ass, and she doesn't act like a bitch," he said.

"Hey!" said Rizzo. "What is your problem?" Buzz just shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Robbie sighed. "But you want her happy, right?" Some of the guys nodded. "Well then, accepting the man in her life no matter who he is would make her happy."

"But—" started Jack.

"We don't want to hear it, OC," said Jimmy. "We're having her invite Ryan, and you _are_ going to be civil." Jack sighed, grumbling.

"And tell her to wear what she's wearing now—just unbutton the top few buttons," said Christian.

"Alright, boys," said Craig, turning the corner. "I know you guys are at the age, and yes, Jen is pretty, but please, if you choose to talk about my niece like that, do it when I'm not around, will you?"

"Coach Patrick, what do you think?" asked Johnson.

"What do I think about what?"

"About Jen going out with Ryan?"

"Well, personally I would rather she not, and I don't approve of him," replied Craig. "But then again, I think every guy isn't good enough for Jen." He paused a few seconds, and then added, "Well, maybe not every guy." He tossed a glance at Bah, and then left. Bah caught Craig's glance and he turned back to tying his shoes, not wanting to think about Jen.

That night, at the restaurant, Jen introduced Ryan to the guys. To the guys who hadn't seen him in the jail, he didn't seem too bad, but Bah still did not trust him. Bah and Buzz did not talk to Jen all night long. They had all eaten dinner, and some had ordered dessert. Jen had ordered a small piece of pie. As she ate, she took a spoonful and held it out to Ryan, who ate it.

"Mmm—that's good," said Ryan, nodding. "Can I have another bite?" Jen nodded, and spoon fed him another bite. "That's good." He leaned over and kissed Jen, and Jen giggled lightly.

From across the table, Bah rolled his eyes. Ryan seemed to fit in perfectly with the boys. Bah could tell he was putting on a show, so that there wouldn't be any fights. _At least he knows how to act civil_, thought Bah.

That night when Jen went home, she crawled into bed, thinking about the night. She kept replaying every moment that Buzz would send a glare her way, or when Bah would ignore her. She felt the food she had eaten that night begin to rise. She went to the bathroom and threw up everything she had eaten. After flushing it down, she sat on the cold linoleum floor and cried. She wanted Bah and Buzz's friendship back so bad, but she didn't know what to do.

The next morning, Jen woke up on the bathroom floor. She sighed and got up. It took all the strength she had to get herself in the shower and to work.

Whenever the boys wanted to go out or do something, and they invited Jen, they would always invite Ryan as well. Pretty soon, Jack and Silk actually started talking to Ryan. Buzz didn't mind him so much, but still had his issues with Jen, leaving Bah the only one who didn't like Ryan—or so he thought.

One night, they decided to go to another of the triple features. The team sat where they usually did, sans Ryan and Jen. They sat in the back row, making out through Rear Window, taking a break for Casablanca, and going back at it during War of the Worlds. Every once in a while, Bah would steal a glance behind to see if they were or weren't making out. He soon learned to just not think about it.

That night, after Ryan left and all the boys had settled down, Jen lay in her bed awake like she had done the past three weeks. Again, for what it seemed to be the hundredth night in a row, she couldn't sleep. She felt sick to her stomach. Although she had Ryan, life without Buzz and Bah just didn't seem to be worth all the trouble.

A couple days later, Jen was dropping off a can of film to Herb's office. After she dropped it off, she ran into Jimmy.

"Oh, hey Jimmy," she said.

"Hey Jen," he said. "I was just looking for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk."

Jen nodded. "Sure, when?"

"Now?"

"Okay," she said. "What's up?"

"I was actually wondering if we could go somewhere private."

Jen nodded. "Sure…we an go back to my place…"

Jim nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go." They walked to Jen's car and drove to the apartments and went to Jen's place.

"So what's up?" she asked as they sat down on her couch.

"Jen, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Jen, you're not fooling anyone. You don't go anywhere without Ryan, you don't laugh and joke with us like you used not. Not to mention you look like you haven't slept for weeks, and you look like you haven't eaten for twice as long. You never talk to Bah or Buzz anymore," said Rizzo. "Some of us are starting to worry." He paused. "Where's the old Jen we all know and love?"

Jen sighed and stared at her hands. "The day I met up with Ryan, I had told Bah I had met up with an old friend named Josh…Buzz and Bah found out that I had lied to them. Bah's ignored me ever since. Buzz hates me. I can't eat because it just comes back up, I can't sleep at night…I just don't know what to do!"

Jimmy sighed and put his arms around her. He didn't know what to say to any of that, so he figured the least he could do was give her a hug. She looked like she needed it. Jen rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder, crying. Neither of them said anything; Jimmy just sat there with her.

"Have you tried talking to them?" Jimmy asked.

Jen shook her head. "I talked to Craig…he said give it some time and then try and talk to them. I'm just so afraid of talking to them…I don't know what to say!" Jimmy nodded, listening. "I love both of them so much, and I feel so…disgusted with what I did…I've never lied to Bah…and he deserved to hear the truth the first time…"


	20. Sick

_Lia06: Heehee! Here's more for you! Yeah, she definitely needs to end it with Ryan…and she will, eventually. I'm just not going to tell you who she ultimately ends up with! That happens in…a few chapters…_

_Surfer-kel: No problem—well, you seem to be onto a little bit of what's going to happen, but Bah/OC won't be there to save her…her man finds out about it though…_

_Flowersc781: Aww…don't be too sad! They can't stay mad at her forever, right?_

_Meadow567: Good—I'm glad you liked it. There's another layer I added, that only hints at in these next few chapters, but it will ultimately be revealed later._

_XX- That's MUCH easier to type! Holy cow…I was cracking up when I read the reviews of the chapters! LOL! Nicely done. "Gag me with a shovel, please", yeah…that's what Bah and Buzz are thinking, pretty much. I'm so glad you're back, coz I miss your reviews! Nice long ones, heehee. I hope you enjoy this chapter…you can stop looking for a shovel to gag yourself with…at least for now._

_StarrShyne: Haha…it's hard to switch gears…you write horny Craig, read fatherly Craig…yeah, a badboy image of Buzzy is kinda hot…and if you think that Craig catching the boys talking about Jen was great…just wait until you see what happens once you know who and Jen get together!_

_HeartsAndLies: Yay! It's great to have another reviewer! Don't worry—I update practically every day, or every other day. I hope you like this chapter!_

_Nikkd03: Thanks for the review! You think you see the direction it's heading? Good! That makes me happy! Enjoy this chapter!_

**_A/N: Thanks to all for your reviews! For those of you who despaired...have no fear...all shall be made well soon!_**

Bah looked over at Buzz with a look of concern as he heard Jen coughing up a fit next door. She had been getting sick the past few days, but refused to admit it.

"It's up to you," said Buzz. "But I'm not going over there. She brought this upon herself, what with not eating, sleeping, and all that." Finally, Bah sighed and walked to Jen's apartment and opened the door.

"Alright, lie down," he said.

"What?" asked Jen.

"I said lie down. You're sick; you've tried to deny it for days, but not anymore. Lie down on the couch and let me take care of you!"

Jen didn't know what to do. It was the first time Bah had spoken to her in a month. She sat on the couch and pulled the blanket up.

Bah grabbed Jen's car keys and walked out of the apartment to go to the store. At the store, he bought tea, juice and soup. When he got back, Jen was still sitting on the couch in the same position he had left her in. He walked into the kitchen with the bags, and set them down, putting the juices in the refrigerator and the soups in the pantry.

He came in and sat down next to Jen. They were silent for some time. "I am so sorry, Bah," said Jen, feeling herself tear up. "I feel horrible for what I did and…I'm sorry."

Bah nodded. "I know you are…Jimmy told me about your conversation with him." Jen bit her lip, not knowing what to say. "Jen, when I found out you lied, it hurt me a lot. It was one of those things that cut deep, when a friend lies to you…" Jen closed her eyes and lowered her head. "But," Bah lifted her face with his fingers, "when I becomes unhealthy for you is where it crosses the line."

"I'm so sorry, Bah," she said. "It's not like I meant to not eat or sleep, but…if I tried to eat, it wouldn't stay down, and if I did get to sleep, I would woke up in the middle of the night and not be able to get back to sleep. It felt like my world was crumbling around me when we weren't friends."

Bah pulled her into a hug and Jen lost the battle of the tears. She hugged him back, feeling a warm wave of relief wash over her. "You have no idea how much you mean to me," she said. "You're my best friend."

At lunchtime, he put some soup on the stove to heat up for Jen. When it was heated, he put it in a bowl and brought it to Jen.

"Here ya go," he said, sitting on the edge of the couch and handing her the bowl of soup.

Jen sat up and smiled. "Thanks," she said in a hoarse voice.

The next day, the boys had practice, and Jen stayed at home on the couch. While the boys were still at practice, Ryan came over. "Hey," he said, walking in.

Jen looked over. "Hey," she smiled tiredly.

"How's it going?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not any better…"

Ryan sat down on the edge of the couch and ran a hand through her hair. "Are you going to see a doctor?"

"A doctor isn't going to tell me anything different other than to get lots of rest and drink lots of fluids."

Ryan gave a small smile.

After a while, Ryan left and a couple hours later, Bah came over. Jen was resting on the couch, crying.

Bah walked over. "Jen, what's wrong?"

"Elvis is dead," she said, crying.

Bah looked at her confused. "Um, yeah…he's been dead for a while now."

"No," said Jen. "My fish, Elvis…he just…died…a few minutes ago he went belly up."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" he said, not thinking that the death of a fish could evoke such emotion from Jen.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked. "And I mean a HUGE favor. Like, this favor will erase any and all transgressions of your past."

Bah chuckled at her wording. "Sure, what?"

"Can you go to the drugstore and get me a box of tampons and Midol?"

Bah just looked at her. "You're kidding."

"Please?" Jen begged.

"Can't you…I'll drive you to the drugstore!"

"No, Bah, you don't understand…I can't leave…"

Bah sighed and looked at Jen. "Alright."

"Thank you so much!" said Jen. "There's money in my wallet in my purse hanging on the doorknob."

"I'll be back. Can I use your car?"

Jen nodded. Bah drove to the drugstore near the apartment complex. He sighed and walked in. He went through a couple of aisles before he found the feminine hygiene aisle. He took a deep breath and walked through, looking for tampons. He found the tampons, but there were so many different brands and kinds, that he didn't know what to pick. He just sighed and picked up a box. As he was walking out of the aisle and turning the corner, he almost ran straight into Rizzo.

Bah jumped, startled. "Oh, hi Rizzo," he said.

"Hey Bah, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh me? Nothing…just…picking up some stuff."

Rizzo nodded and looked at the box in Bah's hand. Rizzo gave a knowing smile. "I know how that is," he said.

"Really?"

Rizzo nodded. "My mom used to always make me go get them for my sister."

"Ah, it seems it happens a lot."

Rizzo chuckled. "Yeah, it does." There was a slight pause before Rizzo said, "She's great, isn't she?"

"Who?" asked Bah.

"Jen," replied Rizzo. "It's just a shame she's with someone like Ryan…"

Bah nodded a bit, but then stopped. "Wait, you don't like him either?"

Rizzo shook his head. "I mean, I don't know him all that well, but at the same time, I think she can do better…a lot better." Bah nodded, not wanting to talk about Jen. "Well, I'll see you later."

"See ya, Rizzo." Bah bought the tampons, got in the car and began driving back to the apartment. On his way, he passed a pet store. He made a U-turn and drove into the parking lot. He got out and walked into the pet store. He walked to the back of the store and found the fish. He picked out a fish and bought them.

He walked back out to the car and drove back to the apartment. He walked into Jen's apartment, holding the bag with the fish behind his bag.

"Thank you SO much!" Jen said. She had the blanket wrapped around her and she grabbed the tampons and ran into the bathroom. Bah chuckled and sat down in one of the dining room table chairs. Jen came out a few minutes later. She had her pajamas on still, and her blonde hair was up in a pony tail.

"I, uh, got this for you," Bah said, holding out the bag with the fish.

Jen looked at him, then at the fish. "Bah," Jen said. She was speechless for a few moments. "Thank you." She smiled. She walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," he said. "Now lie down and get some rest."

Jen lay back on the couch and pulled the blanket up.

Over the next few days, Jen seemed to be getting worse. She wasn't at practice for a whole week. On the first Friday she wasn't at practice, Bah came in. "Hey," he said. "Like some company?"

"Of course," she said hoarsely, before coughing some.

Bah gave her a look of concern. "Jen, you really should go to the doctor's…this isn't just some sickness, okay? I'm betting you have bronchitis."

"I do not have bronchitis," said Jen. "It's probably just some upper respiratory infection. It'll go away eventually."

"Eventually, yeah…that might be a while from now."

"Look, like I said before, the doctor isn't going to do anything for me that I can't do my self. He'll tell me to rest, stay inside, drink lots of fluids, and spit up all the crap I cough up." Bah sighed and looked at her. "Are the boys going out tonight?"

Bah nodded. "Yeah, they went to the bar a few minutes ago."

"You catching up with them later or something?" Bah shook his head. "Why not?"

"I wanted to be here in case you needed something."

"Bah, don't let me detain you from hanging out with the guys, just because I'm sick."

"You're not detaining me. I want to hang out with you."

"But…why?"

"You're my best friend, Jen. I don't want to leave you here alone."

Jen smiled. "Thank you." Just then there was a knock on the door. Bah got up and opened it. Buzz was standing there.

"Hey Bah," he said. Bah nodded and walked out as Buzz walked in. Jen was a bit confused; obviously they had planned this before hand. Buzz walked over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Hey Buzz," she said.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his hands together slowly, thinking of how to say what he wanted to say.

"Look Buzz," she said. "I'm sorry…I know I hurt you too, and I feel horrible about it."

Buzz nodded. "I know you are…Bah and I have talked." He sighed. "Since Bah's forgiven you, I know I should too…it's hard not being your friend."

Jen shrugged. "Well, I deserved what you said…"

"The point is, we really do care about you…and I do want to be your friend."

Jen gave a small smile. "So…friends?" she asked.

Buzz nodded. "Friends." Jen sat up and gave him a hug. Buzz hugged her tight.

"You have no idea how much better I feel…mentally and emotionally, at least."

"Take care, Jen," said Buzz, getting up, but stopped himself. "Jen, where'd you get that bruise?" He motioned to his forehead.

"Oh," said Jen, touching the bruise on her forehead. When she lifted her arm, Buzz also noticed a light bruise on her wrist. "I thought the sliding glass door to the back balcony was open, but it wasn't…I ran right into it." She lightly chuckled at herself and shrugged. Buzz looked at her for a few moments, and nodded, then left.

He walked out and met with Bah and he let out a breath. "Everything okay now?" he asked.

Buzz nodded. "Yeah, but she's got a few bruises…one on her head, and then another on her wrist," he said. He wrapped his fingers around his wrist to show Bah where it had been on Jen. When he did so, he did it in a way that it would be like someone else grabbing them. He looked at his hands for a while, then back at Bah.

Bah shrugged. "Well, if it's something she wants to tell us…she's let us know…"


	21. HeadOn Collision

_Ndgirl: Hey! I'm sorry I didn't give you a shout out in chapter 20. I got your review only seconds after I posted chapter 20—sorry! Yeah, Jen would be mad, but what she did was just as bad…she'll find out eventually._

_Nikkd03: Haha, it might save you a lot of confusion to just stop guessing who it is. Thanks for your review!_

_Meadow567: Yeah…I think I've been watching a little too much CSI:NY, LOL. Don't worry…no one will get murdered in this story, heehee. I figured I'd give her a reason to second guess herself._

_Prettypinkcheer5: Well…we'll have to see how the story pans out! Thanks for reviewing!_

_CandieBabie30: I'm so glad you're loving it! I loved writing it! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Surfer-kel: Yeah, Bah is a doll…I could just see him sulking into the drugstore…lol. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Oooohh…good eye! I went back and changed Rizzo to Jimmy—thanks for letting me know! And don't worry about you hurting Ryan…the boys will be more than happy to do that for ya!_

_Jolena: Jen's sudden change will be explained in a few chapters…have no fear! Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE to see new reviewers!_

_StarrShyne: LOVED your review! I want some hottie to take care of me too! All I get is my roommate scoffing at me, lol._

_Flowersc781: Trust me, the boys will have something to say when they find out! Ryan is pretty bad news…_

_Lia06: Yeah, Bah's a good guy…even if he did have to sulk into the drugstore to prove it. Jen will definitely need the boys help._

_**A/N: FYI: The incident between Rizzo and Strobel in this story really happened. Keep that in mind, and it will answer a few small questions later. Nothing too important to the plot, but they mixed some stuff up in the movie…you'll see in later chapters. Enjoy!**_

After a while, Jen began to feel better and finally was able to get back to practices. One day at practice, Jen was in her usual spot, filming when it happened. Neither Rizzo nor Strobel had seen each other coming, but they collided into each other at full speed. Jen stopped filming. She quickly walked to the bench to see if Rizzo and Strobel were all right. Strobel seemed to be fine, but Rizzo was clutching his hand. Doc helped Rizzo to the locker room and said something to Herb. Herb nodded.

"Jen! Go with Doc!" he yelled.

"Um, Okay…" said Jen, still holding the camera.

"Forget about filming—just go!" Jen set down the camera and walked off toward the locker room, where Doc was inspecting Rizzo's hand.

"What can I do?" asked Jen.

"Go get me an ice pack; we need to take him to the hospital to get X-rays," Doc replied. "Can you drive us there, Jennifer?"

Jen nodded. "Sure." She went and got the ice pack, and then the three of them drove to the hospital. Jen sat in the waiting room, looking through a magazine, while Doc and Rizzo were getting the X-rays. She came across a quiz in the magazine and started reading through the questions. She was about to take the questionnaire, when Doc and Rizzo came out of the back area. Rizzo's hand and arm was in a cast with a sling.

"Oh no," said Jen, standing up. "I'm so sorry, Rizzo."

Rizzo shrugged. "It'll be fine, I guess. I can't play in the Canada rematch coming up, though."

"Come on, let's go," said Doc. They all got back into the car and drove Doc back to the rink. Jen took Rizzo back to his apartment.

"Jen, you wanna hang out for a bit?" he asked when she walked him to his apartment.

"Sure," she said. She still had the magazine in her hand that she had pilfered from the hospital waiting room.

"What's that?" he asked as they walked in.

"Magazine I took from the hospital," she said. "It had some interesting stuff in it."

"Like what?"

"Well, there was this quiz that I was looking at…about dating and such. Talking about if it's worth it to keep the relationship going."

"Do you think it's worth keeping with Ryan?"

Jen bit her lip. "I think so," said Jen. "I mean, it's nice to be able to come home, and then have someone want to take you out, or just hang out or whatnot."

"And it's not like that with the boys?"

Jen shrugged. "Well, it's different…having friends that are guys, and having a boyfriend, you know?" Rizzo nodded and Jen looked down at the magazine. "But on the other hand, it talked about having the approval of friends."

"Jen, this is where a girl friend comes in."

"Well, I don't have any girl friends, so you and the boys are going to have to do," said Jen, giving a small laugh. "Besides, you boys are my friends."

"Well, the team loves Ryan." Jen gave him a look. "What?"

"You said, 'the team loves Ryan,' you didn't say, 'we,'" said Jen. "You always say 'we' when talking about the team. Are you excluding yourself from them in that respect?" Rizzo didn't say anything. "Rizzo, please tell me what you really think."

"I just think you can do better," said Rizzo. "It's nothing personal against Ryan, I just think you'd be settling for less if you stayed with him."

Jen nodded. "Bah doesn't seem too fond of him either," she said. "He's the only one who has never said a word to Ryan. I think it's because he knows the whole story, but then you don't like him either…" She opened the magazine, and Rizzo noticed a light bruise on her wrist.

"Where'd you get that bruise?" he asked.

Jen looked up at him, then down at the bruise. She pulled her sweatshirt sleeve down over it. "Oh, I hit my wrist on the edge of the counter in the kitchen." Rizzo nodded and was silent for a bit.

"Well, Jen, do what you think is right."

Jen looked up at him and looked at him for a bit. She gave a small smile. "Thanks, Rizzo."

The next day after practice, the boys were all out, but Jen decided to stay in. She still wasn't feeling 100 well again. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV and drinking some tea when there was a knock on the door. Jen got up and opened the door to find Ryan standing there.

She smiled, but inside felt nervous. None of the boys were there. "Hey," she said. "Come in."

"Jack called me and asked if I wanted to go out with them, but then he said you were staying in," he said. "How come?"

Jen shrugged. "I'm still not feeling very well, so I thought it best to stay in."

Ryan nodded. "Well that's fine," he said. "All the more alone time for us." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but Jen turned away. "What?"

"Ryan, I'm still not feeling well. I don't want to get you sick, and plus I don't feel like it."

"You don't feel like kissing me?"

"No, I don't feel like fooling around, because you know that's what we'd end up doing if we started kissing."

Ryan sighed. "Fine." Jen walked over and sat back on the couch. Ryan sat next to her, putting his arm around her, and she leaned back against him. "You seem a little more chipper since the last time I saw you."

"Well, Bah and Buzz both forgave me, and we talked things out…everything is more or less fine now."

"Who?" asked Ryan.

Jen looked up at him. "Bah and Buzz…they live next door…Bah being practically my best friend."

"Oh, them…" said Ryan. "What weird names…"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Well, they're nick names…you don't think their mothers actually named them that?"

"Well, what are their real names?"

"Bah is John, and Buzz is William."

"Isn't John…Bah…whatever his name is always hanging around here?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend, why wouldn't he?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know…but I don't want you to see him anymore."

Jen sat up and looked at him. "What?"

"I said I don't want you to see Bah anymore…he's got his own agenda, I'm telling you. And he's a lot bigger than you, he could over power you."

"Get out," said Jen, standing up.

"What?"

"You heard me—get out. I'm not going to sit here and hear you talk about my friends like that."

"Oh come on Jen…" said Ryan standing up.

He reached to pull her into his arms, but she slapped his hands away. Ryan gave her a look and grabbed her wrists. Since they were already bruised, it hurt when he grabbed them. "Ow…Ryan let go," said Jen, pleading.

"No," said Ryan, getting mad. Jen could tell his was getting mad, because it seemed like his eyes clouded over. Jen tried to pry her wrists away, but Ryan's grip was iron. She tried to stomp on his feet, but Ryan knew how she worked, as they had been through this before. He moved his feet away. Jen silently prayed that someone was down stairs and she jumped as high as she could, causing a horrific bang on the ceiling to whoever was downstairs.

As it were, Jimmy had chosen not to go out with the boys. He jumped when he heard the bang from upstairs. He knew Jen was right above him, and didn't know what had happened. When the bang came again and he heard a faint male voice yelling, he immediately ran out of his apartment. As fast as he could, he ran up the stairs and into Jen's apartment, as Jen didn't lock the door. He opened the door just in time to see Ryan, holding onto Jen's throat, throw a back hand against Jen's cheek, sending her onto the couch.

He stormed in and grabbed Ryan by the collar as Ryan was about to go after Jen again. "No you don't," he said. By his collar, Jimmy dragged him outside to the corridor and backed Ryan against the railing. Ryan was bent backwards. "How dare you lay a finger on her." He punched him across the face a couple times, and then dragged him, still by his collar, down the stairs. Ryan fought with all his might, but, although he was strong enough to overpower Jen, he was no match for Jimmy. Jimmy slammed him against Ryan's car. "Now, I better not see your face within two miles of Jen, or I'll make sure you'll never walk again." With that, Jimmy started to walk away.

"Oh, that's all?" said Ryan, being the brat he was. Jimmy turned around.

"You want more?" He got Ryan in a right hook and punched him in the face once more.

"Geez, dude, I think you broke my nose!"

"Good!" Jimmy said walking away. He jogged up the stairs to Jen's apartment. He walked in and found her still on the couch, crying and trying to get her breath back. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Jen rested against Jimmy, exhausted from fighting against Ryan. "You're all right…I'm here…" said Jimmy, running his hand over her hair. They sat for some time while Jen calmed down a bit. Jimmy pulled back a bit so he could look at her. "You okay?" He moved pieces of her hair away from her face.

Jen nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

Jen shrugged. "A little under a week. It's never gone that far, though."

Jimmy looked at her. "You look exhausted…fighting, not to mention not feeling well to begin with…why don't you go get some sleep?"

Jen sniffed and nodded. "I think you're right."

"Good," said Jimmy. "You want me to stick around for a bit?"

Jen nodded. "At least until the boys get back…I'd really appreciate it."

Jimmy smiled. "No problem." Jen went into the back and changed into her pajamas.

"'Night, Jimmy," she called from the back.

"Night," he replied. He turned the TV on silent and sat in her living room until he heard the boys outside. He shut off the TV and walked out of Jen's apartment, making sure it was locked.

Bah saw Jimmy leave and gave him a look. "Is Jen okay?" he asked.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, she's okay."

"Something happen?" he asked.

Jimmy looked at Jen's door then back at Bah. "I don't know if she'd want me to tell you…I'd ask her yourself tomorrow."

Bah nodded. "Thanks, Jimmy."


	22. Daddy Dearest

_Meadow567: You've known me for quite a while, and adding up all the hours we've talked about the boys and our stories…what do you think? You think it's the end of him? You think there'll be no card? ;)_

_StarrShyne: Oh yeah—I definitely had Flack in mind when he was beating the crap out of him. Beside, strong, silent, mellow Jimmy needs to have his shining moment! I love that boy…enjoy this chapter_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I like long, rambling reviews! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Lia06: Jimmy and Bah are both amazing…I do love Jimmy…I thought he'd be a good one to come to her rescue._

_Surfer-kel: Aw, I'm so glad it cheered you up! That makes me happy! Enjoy this one too!_

_Flowersc781: It seems like a lot of people want to kick Ryan's ass…it's really cute!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Well…read this chapter and the next and all your questions will be answered!_

_Elkat: Aw, thanks for the compliment! And thanks for reviewing, too! No worries…It all happens soon. As of this chapter, we are over half way into the story…;)_

The next day after practice, Bah knocked on Jen's door. He had been thinking about what Jimmy had said last night, so he decided to see how Jen was doing. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Jen opened it. "Hi, Bah," she said, smiling. "Come in."

"Hey," he said. "Feeling better?"

Jen nodded. "Oh yeah, a whole lot better." She walked back to her dining room table and put the cap back on her foundation and put her make up back into her make up bag.

Bah nodded. "Good." He watched her put her make up away. Ryan had just left, and as far as he knew, Jen wasn't going to be going anywhere that night. Bah was trying to find a way to ask Jen about the last night when there was another knock on the door.

Jen walked to the living room and answered it to find Craig there. "Hey," she smiled. "Come on in."

"Hey Craig," Bah said, seeing Craig.

"Jen, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit."

Jen nodded. "Sure, what's up?" asked Jen.

Craig sighed and sat down. "Jen, your father's not dead."

Jen's went pale. "What?"

"Well, you know your mother died in childbirth. Your dad had to care for you one his own, until you were five. On some whim, he joined the Marines when word of the Vietnam War started. That's when you were entrusted to me. When you were eight, we got back word that he had been knocked into a coma. I told you he was dead just to make you feel better. I didn't know how to explain the whole situation to you, because you hardly knew your father, and I didn't know how to explain a coma to an eight year old."

Jen was floored. She didn't know what to say or do. There was so much information to process at once. She felt like she had no air in her lungs. She slowly began to sit down. Bah put his arm around her and helped her. "So…what brought this on? Is he still alive?"

"He's in a hospital in St. Paul now. This package arrived for you a couple weeks ago. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you."

She took the yellow package that Craig held out. "W-what is this?

Craig sighed. "He woke up from his coma nine months ago. When he came to, and was reminded he had a daughter, he told his brother, who was with him, to get a package from an old box of his. I guess he wrote you a letter, thinking he wasn't going to get out of Vietnam alive."

"How do you know all this?"

"His brother—your uncle—contacted me."

Jen sighed. This was a lot for her to process. "Is he still awake?"

Craig looked at her and shook his head. "He fell back into the coma last month."

Jen could feel a sob gnawing at her throat. She just nodded. Craig gave her a hug, kissed her forehead and left.

Jen just sat there, staring into space for the longest time. Bah didn't know what to do. He tentatively put his arm around her for comfort. Jen looked at the package in her hand, faded yellow with time. She slowly turned it over and opened it. Inside were a letter, a photograph, and a necklace. She took out the necklace and looked at it. Hanging on the chain was what looked like a symbol or Vietnamese character of some kind. She opened the letter and read:

_My dearest baby girl,_

_The minute you came into this world, my life turned upside down. It was extremely hard for me losing your mother, and then you, being completely and utterly dependant on me…I didn't know how to do anything. Everything about you reminded me so much of your mother, especially your smile. When the war started, I felt I had to do something. As much as I love you, it was so hard being around you, because you were a constant reminder of your mother. Looking back now, I know I should have stayed at home with you and should have taken care of you. I am sorry; I am so very sorry. I hope Craig took good care of you. If you're reading this, I didn't make it out of Vietnam. I don't think I will. During one of our stops on our route, I went to a market and bought this necklace for you. The pendant means "daughter" in Vietnamese. I want you to know that I love you so much, even though I left you. As one of my professors in college said, "Death ends a life, not a relationship." I want you to know that even though you hardly know me, you can talk to me anytime, and the same goes for your mother. When she found out she was pregnant with you, she was happier than I had ever seen her. She loved you so much. Every time you see a sunrise or a sunset, know that we are both looking down on you. I love you, baby girl._

_Your daddy,_

_James A. Nicklas_

By the end of the letter, Jen was sobbing and could hardly read the words on the page. She looked at the picture. It was of two young people: a man and a woman in their mid twenties. On the back was written "James and Michelle Nicklas on their honeymoon." She began crying again and Bah pulled her close. She sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back, wanting so much to make everything better for her. She looked at the necklace and fiddled it around her fingers for a couple of seconds. Bah slowly took it out of her hands and put it on her. She looked in the mirror and started crying again. Bah sat with her for about an hour until she had calmed down. He decided to ask Jen about what Jimmy said later, not wanting to make things tougher.

Jen picked up the phone and called Craig. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Craig…would it be possible for me to see my dad?"

There was a silence on the other end. "Sure. He's at the St. Paul Hospital. You want me to go with you?"

"No, I think I'll be okay."

"Okay."

Jen hung up the phone and sighed. "Bah?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you could come with me when I go see my dad? I mean, I really don't want to go alone."

Bah nodded. "Of course."

That Saturday, Bah drove Jen to the hospital in St. Paul. Once Jen proved who she was, she and Bah went to his room. "Take as long as you like," said Bah. Jen nodded and walked into the room.

Bah stood outside, watching through the little window in the door. He thought about him and Jen, and how close they were getting. They were practically best friends. After a while, he had begun to feel that he and Jen were getting back to their old friendship, despite their little dispute. He really liked, her, but she was with Ryan, which made it hard for Bah.

After a while, Jen came out of the room. Bah could tell she had been crying, so he pulled her into a hug as she silently cried. He secretly wished Ryan would break her heart so that he could be there for her to pick up the pieces and put them back together. Sometimes wishes come true.


	23. A Little Story

_Flowersc781: Wow! You read my mind! This is exactly the chapter where the evil twin comes into play and tries to steal her life! LOL, j/k. Don't worry, after this chapter, things really begin to start looking up, at least for Jen. The hearts of the boys get shares a little in this story. Hooray!_

_Meadow567: Of course…this chapter's changed too…so is the next one…and next one…aw hell, most of them have been changed! But this chapter, Jen has a little more control and power in the scene. Instead of the victim, it's more of the fedup girl, like you said._

_Nikkd03: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this one!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Aw, I'm sorry I made you cry! I'm glad you liked it, though! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Here is what I will say to you: This is the chapter you've been waiting for._

_Prettypinkcheer5: Here's one of the 2 chapters you've been waiting for! Enjoy!_

_StarrShyne: Enjoy this chapter! I know you will…and sorry I made you fall out of your chair! ;)_

_Lia06: Yeah, they haven't really broke up yet…just had a dispute…but just give it time…or about 400 words. ;)_

_XX: Your reviews just made for such great reading! Go ahead and start digging that grave, sister! Here is a chapter that will make you jump up and down (okay, maybe not), but I know you will like it! Enjoy!_

**_A/N: Alright, here is the chapter you AAALLLLLL have been waiting for! Also, things are beginning to get hectic, this weekend is shooting and editing weekend for my movie that's due Tuesday (I'm a film major), as well as an Art History project, so I don't know how much I'll be around. if I have energy at the end of the day tomorrow/Sun/Monday, then I'll update, but we'll have to play it by ear. If you haven't heard from me by Tuesday: begin to worry--chances are, they will have dragged me off with those nice folks in white. :) Enjoy the chapter!_**

"Did you tell Ryan?" Bah asked as he and Jen walked down the aisle of the grocery store.

"Tell him what?" asked Jen.

"About your dad?" Jen shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because…tomorrow I'm going to talk to him and call it quits anyways."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." Bah looked at her as she continued walking, getting some chips and dip off the shelf.

"Yes you are," he said. "You're sorry you started going out with him." Jen stopped in her tracks and looked at him, shocked that he could read her like that. Bah noticed she stopped walking and turned around. He walked back to her and put his arm around her. "I'm your best friend…I can read you like a book." Jen smiled. Her and Bah finished grocery shopping. Bah couldn't find an opportune moment to ask her about the night when all the boys were gone. He didn't want to ask her in the middle of the grocery store, so he decided he would talk to her tomorrow, after things were over between her and Ryan.

That night, some of the boys were in Ramsey and Robbie's apartment. It was more or less just the team wanting an excuse to drink and watch hockey; they invited the girls they've met over the months. Jimmy had a date that night, so he wasn't there, and he hadn't told any of the boys about what happened with Ryan. He decided Jen was old enough to take care of that herself, although he'd defend her if needed.

"So Jen, when are you going to leave Ryan for me?" asked Christian.

"When Satan wins the Stanley Cup in hell," Jen joked.

"That hurt, girl, that really hurt," he said, joking.

"You know I love you, Christian," she joked, pinching his cheek.

Jen was in the kitchen getting a drink when Buzz walked in. "Um, Jen…I think you need to come here," he said.

"What is it?" Jen asked, walking towards him.

Buzz held his arm out to her. She walked towards him. He put his hand in the middle of her back, and guided her out to the living room, where Ryan was very drunk. He was talking to some of the boys about a night that he and Jen supposedly had.

"…so the next thing I know, she's on her knees in front of me…" Ryan said.

Jen stood amongst the boys, her arms crossed, with a shocked and glaring look at Ryan. She caught his eye and he looked at her. There was a moment of silence, where the whole room was quiet, and everyone was watching the stare down between Jen and Ryan.

"Unbelievable," said Jen, shaking her head. "Unbelievable."

"Jen," he said, walking up to her. He put his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry about the other night, baby…let me make it up to you."

"No," said Jen, pushing him away. Ryan made another move for her, but Jen slapped away his hand, and almost as a reflex, Ryan grabbed her wrists.

"Hey!" said Silk, who was right there. He grabbed Ryan's collar, pulling him away from Jen. She turned around and walked out of the apartment.

"Aw, shit," said Ryan, going after her, shoving his way out of the apartment. "Jen, wait! Jen!"

Jen spun around so fast, Ryan almost collided into her. "What the hell is your problem, Delaney?"

"It was just a little story…" he said.

"Yeah, a fake story—a story that will _never_ come true! What other lies have you spread about us? And what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to see you—you _are_ my girlfriend. And I haven't spread any lies, I just…you know, the guys were wondering. I didn't think you were going to get so mad over this."

"How did you expect me to react?"

"I didn't expect you to find out." Jen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Jen…" Jen started to walk away, but Ryan grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"No, not until you get over it!"

"No, Ryan. No. We're done. I am sick and tired of you trying to control me." Jen tried to get her wrist back from him, but he grabbed her other wrist. "Ryan, don't do this."

Bah walked out of the apartment and saw what was going on. "Let go of her!" he said, grabbing a hold of Ryan. Ryan let go of Jen, only because Bah had grabbed him.

"Jen, don't do it this way," Ryan said, playing the pity card.

"You brought it on, Buster." With that, Jen turned around and went back to her apartment. Ryan tried to get out of Bah's grasp, but it didn't work.

"Don't even think about it," Bah said, grabbing Ryan's collar and held him back. He slammed Ryan up against the stucco wall. He threw a punch to his face. Some of the boys came out of the apartment.

"Bah, don't do something you're gonna regret," said Johnson, one of the few keeping a level head. Most of the team gathered behind Bah. Ryan knew he was dead meat.

Jimmy, who had gotten back from his date. He ran up the steps to see what was going on. He saw Bah, grabbing Ryan by the collar.

"Hey," he said. "What did I tell you about coming around here anymore?"

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. Bah threw back his fist to punch Ryan again, but Buzz grabbed it. Buzz knew that Bah would hurt Ryan worse than anyone else.

"Don't do it Bah, he's not worth it—go see if Jen's okay," he said.

Bah realized Buzz was right. He slammed Ryan against the wall once more before going after Jen, leaving Ryan in the lion's den with the team.

Bah walked into Jen's apartment and shut the door. In Jen's apartment, she was sitting on the couch, holding her head in her hands. Bah sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Jen rested her head on his shoulder. Bah ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back a few minutes and got up. He went to her kitchen, boiled some water, and made her tea. He sat down at the edge of the couch and he held the cup out to her. She gave a small smile and took it.

"You always know what to do to make things better," she said.

Bah put his arm around her, and she rested her on his shoulder and sipped the tea. He held her for a while before saying, "Jen…you deserve so much better than him."

"That's what I'm told," she sighed.

"It's true." Jen sighed and sipped her tea.

"Yeah," said Jen. "Um…I have kind of a silly request, and if you say no, that's fine."

"What is it?"

Jen bit her lip. "Could you stay with me until I go to sleep? I mean, I'm fine if you don't want to…but I just really don't want to be alone…"

Bah gave a small smiled and hugged her once again. "I will."

"Thanks," Jen said, hugging him. "You're the best." Jen went and changed into her pajamas, and got in bed. Bah pulled up a chair by her bed and sat down.

Jen smiled up at him. "You know," she said. "You're amazing."

"How's that?" he asked.

"Well, every time something is wrong, you're here for me, even after I dug myself into a hole by going out with Ryan, and lied to you about it, and then this…you're still here…that's just incredible to me."

Bah smiled. "Well, you're my best friend."

"I know…I just wish I could do something for you, you know?"

Bah nodded and leaned down, his elbows on the bed. "Your friendship is more than enough."

After a while longer, Jen fell asleep. She was still upset over Ryan, but feeling better knowing she had Bah with her. For the first night since before she could remember, she got a good night's sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find Bah asleep in the chair. She smiled and got out of bed. She sat on the bed and put her hand on his arm, shaking him lightly. "Bah…Bah…" she said. Bah slowly opened his eyes and it took him a while to remember where he was. "Hey," Jen said softly.

"Hey," he said, sitting up straight, rubbing his eyes.

"When did you fall asleep?" she asked.

"Um…I think like, three or four…"

"Why don't you go back to your place and get some more sleep?"

Bah nodded. "Okay." They got up and walked to the door. Bah was about to walk out.

"Bah," said Jen. He turned around. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Bah smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome." Bah opened the door. "Jen."

Jen looked at her door mat and found a bouquet of flowers with a card. She stooped down and picked them up. The writing on the envelope that had her name on it wasn't Ryan's.

She opened the envelope and read the card.

_You are beautiful, you are loved, you are our girl—as long as I'm around, he'll never bug you again. –Jimmy_

_My door is always open to you, if you ever need anything. –Johnson_

_To the prettiest photographer willing to hang around a bunch of hockey players: You know where to find me, Gorgeous –Verchota_

_You're too good for the likes of him, girl. I can think of a million guys who would be lucky to have you, but only a handful who deserve you, and Ryan isn't one of them. If you ever have any doubts…just look right in front of you, I think you'll find what you're looking for.—OC _

_I hate thinking that someone would actually do something that bad to someone as nice and beautiful as you. You are beautiful inside and out, and I feel so fortunate to know you. No matter what happens, know that I will always be here for you, no matter what. Much Love, Buzz_

_No matter what time it is, whether it's 2:30 in the morning or afternoon, never hesitate to knock on my door if you need anything from someone to vent to, a fluffy pillow, or a back rub. You know I'd do that last one in a heartbeat. We love you, Jen. Yours truly, Robbie McClanahan_

Those were but a fraction of the notes in the card. Just reading them made Jen begin to cry. She was truly touched.

"Oh, I love those boys…" she said smiling. She handed the card to Bah and he read it. When he read what Jack had written, he knew exactly what he was referring to in what was "right in front of" Jen. He silently thanked Jack for not thinking of himself for once.

He smiled and handed it back to her. "I'll see you later."


	24. Hunting

_Flowersc781: Thanks for the good luck. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, the boys are adorable…what can I say? I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Meadow567: Okay, so I lied…all three of those scenes are the same. The main things that was changed was Ryan._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I'm glad you liked that chapter! This one is a little bit of fun (in the beginning, at least)._

_Lia06: LOL, loved your review! Hey, when do I get to read the next chappy for "Diamonds in the Rough"? Look out—at my pace, I might finish mine before you finish yours! j/k ;)_

_Prettypinkcheer5: I'm glad I could make your day! I hope today is even better for you with this chapter! At least the beginning…_

_Darkdestiney2000: I'm glad you liked this chapter! Yay!_

_Nikkd03: Yay! Thanks for your review!_

_XX: Thanks so much for your review! Yeah, I figured I'd give OC his shining moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_StarrShyne: "I want one of him to solve all my problems...then again, I got you. You'll do until Paddy comes along, LOL." AW! You're too cute…don't worry, all the stress is coming off my back, and I'm getting back to studying, so I can get you and Paddy together soon! Here's a nice chapter for you…some hunting stuff with our men!_

_Surfer-kel: Heehee—yes, Jen finally comes to her senses…now let's just hope that she comes to them even more!_

_CandieBabie30: Don't worry—language doesn't bother me—I'm glad you liked what Robbie said!_

_**A/N: GREAT NEWS! NO STRESS! A bunch of stuff got figured out today/tonight, so it looks as thought you will be hearing from me regularly as always! I guess I just have good karma! ;) Just an FYI: the hunting story in this chapter really did happen…right to the last detail…except Jen wasn't there, lol. Enjoy!**_

One morning, after practice, Baker approached Jen. "Hey Jen," he said.

Jen smiled. "Hey Baker, how's it goin'?"

"Pretty good. Um, some of the boys and I are going hunting tomorrow. We were wondering if you would want to come?"

"Don't you guys have practice?"

"Herb gave us these next few days off for Thanksgiving."

"Oh right…um, I don't know," she said.

Baker nodded. "Jen, I know how hard this probably is for you, but I think it would be good for you, you know, to get out…get your mind off stuff. Besides, we need someone to take pictures of us and our fabulous preys."

Jen chuckled. "Alright, I'll come."

The next morning at eight, Jen met up with Buzz, Baker, Ramsey, and Janaszak. They all got into Baker's van and drove off. They stopped around some cornfields a ways off. They all got out and hung around the van for a bit, talking. Soon, Baker saw a flock of pheasants take off. He and Janaszak ran towards the middle of the field, with Buzz and Ramsey struggling to keep up. Baker had already gotten many birds when Ramsey finally showed up.

"Um, Ramsey, you're missing something kind of important," said Jen once she caught up. Ramsey then realized in all the excitement of running, he had forgotten his gun. He ran back to the van and retrieved his gun, and ran back.

"Damn, I forgot my shells!" he said. Jen laughed as Ramsey ran back to the van once again.

Buzz had begun shooting at anything he saw in the air, illegally shooting many hens in the process. "Oh Buzzy," said Baker, shaking his head as Buzz stopped shooting. "You never can tell colors apart at high speeds, can you?"

Ramsey returned once again and shot into the air, which was void of any flying animal. The blast of the gun knocked him backwards, tripping over Buzz and falling to the ground.

It took a good ten minutes for Janaszak, Jen, and Baker to stop laughing at the whole ordeal.

"Like you could do better, Jen?" asked Ramsey, his only defense.

"No, but at least I know that I can't and I stay away from it!" she said, still laughing.

After hunting, they all decided to eat lunch in the back of Baker's van, which opened almost to make it feel like a tailgate with a hood. "So what all did you boys shoot?" asked Jen.

"Six or seven pheasants, and a couple of hens, compliments of Buzzy here," Baker smiled.

"Wow," said Jen.

"Yepp," said Baker. "Pheasant for Thanksgiving. We'll give those Boston boys a taste of the Midwestern delicacy." Baker smiled.

"And who will be cooking those birds?" Jen asked.

"Oh, I will, don't worry," he said.

Jen smiled. "Good, now I don't have to worry about a turkey. I'll do everything else as long as you got the birds."

"Sounds good," Baker nodded.

That evening, the boys and Jen got back in time for dinner. When Jen got to her door, Bah walked out. "Jen," he said.

"Hey Bah," she smiled.

"Hey," he said. "Um…there's something you should know…"

"What is it?" Bah motioned to Jen's apartment doorknob. It was missing. "Bah, what's going on?" Bah pushed her door open, to find her place completely trashed.

"We were all gone getting food, and Ryan came by. He drilled your door knob out and kicked the door in. We got here shortly after. We don't know what he was trying to do or what he was looking for…but the lady upstairs said he was banging on the door for quite some time. Silk was more than happy to make a citizen's arrest. Ryan's put up in jail for a bit."

"Damn it," said Jen. She looked around. There didn't seem to be anything missing, just everything trashed.

"He has aggression issues, doesn't he?" asked Bah.

Without thinking, Jen answered, "You have no idea."

Bah looked down at her. "When you two were together, he didn't…"

Jen started to walk through her apartment, surveying the damage. "Well, there's never only one reason people break up."

Bah stopped her. "What?" he asked.

Jen looked up at him. "What?"

"What do you mean…'there's never only one reason people break up'?"

Jen shrugged and kept walking. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Bah stopped her again. "Did he hit you?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

Jen sighed, averting her eyes. "Can we talk about this later?"

Bah shook his head. "No. I saw him grab you—did he do anything else to you?"

Jen sighed and sat on the couch. Bah squatted in front of her. Jen didn't say anything for a while. Bah took both her hands in his. He looked down and saw that the light bruises around her wrists were still there. That answered a lot of questions of his. They were there in silence until Jen sniffed and she wiped away a tear that had threatened to fall.

Bah sighed. "Oh Jen," he said. He got up and sat beside her on the couch, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. Jen rested her head on his chest.

"He didn't when we went out in high school," she said softly. Bah rested his cheek against the top of her head. "But when we went out…some days he'd be great, and others, he'd get mad at the littlest things. That's when I started thinking about calling it quits, but I was afraid to, for fear of how he'd react." There was a pause as Bah was taking it all in. He wanted to go kill Ryan. "He only actually hit me once…that was that one night all you boys except Jimmy went out…other times, he would just get angry and grab me or something…"

"Jen…" said Bah. "Why didn't you tell me or someone?"

Jen shrugged. "Because I knew you would do something…something you might regret…plus I guess I had just hoped he would change, or I was doing something wrong…"

Bah pulled back and looked at Jen. "You didn't deserve it. No one does." Jen bit her lip and looked away. They sat there quietly for a while.

"Can I ask you another thing?" Jen nodded. "I'm just wondering…well, Jen, you're not like anyone I've met before…you're strong, and when we were in jail, you didn't take crap from Ryan, so…why now?"

Jen thought about it for a bit. "I wanted a guy…" she shrugged. "It was one of those things that…I just wanted a guy to like me like that, and he showed interest…I didn't want to lose it." She paused. "It really started when you and I weren't talking for that time…he couldn't understand why I was down all the time, and at that point, I just didn't care what happened…I figured it was some cosmic retribution for what I did to you…"

Bah closed his eyes. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Hadn't he shown signs of interest towards her? Hadn't he proven ten fold that he would love her and take care of her? He sighed inwardly, writing it off as not being in Jen's taste.

Bah's embrace was so warm, Jen didn't want to leave it. "I'm not going to let him get you. I promise," Bah said.


	25. Thanksgiving

_Meadow567: You may have read about the hunting in Trella's story…I told her about it. :)_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: here's some more! I am so glad you enjoyed it! This is just a short one…_

_Prettypinkcheer5: By the time you read this, you'll probably have two or three chapters to catch up on!_

_Nikkd03: I'm glad a Jen/Bah possibility is growing on you:-D_

_CandieBabie30: Enjoy this chapter! Here is some more of the Midwestern delicacy! Heehee!_

_Lia06: I do love Bah! I kinda want one of my own! Hopefully you get to work on diamonds, coz I can't wait to finish it!_

_Surfer-kel: Heehee! I'm watching the opening ceremonies as I'm writing these shout outs! They showed a bit where the real '80 team lighting the cauldron for 2002. What is up with that '70's music during the Parade of Nations?_

_Flowersc781: ANTICIPATION! Can't you practically TASTE the Jen/Bahness? Juuuust wait!_

_StarrShyne: I wouldn't mind sneaking off with one of them! Bah is such a doll…I want one!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Bah is way incredible—let's HOPE we've seen the last of Ryan!_

_**A/N: I'm sorry if these shout outs seem a little short/distant; I'm watching the opening ceremonies as I write them! Heehee! Enjoy this chapter—it's a nice little happy break from all the drama and angst that has happened lately in Jen's life!**_

The morning of Thanksgiving, Jen got up early to start cooking for the boys. She just rolled out of bed, poured herself a bowl of cereal, and then started on the dressing. She sat down at the table and started ripping up bread for the dressing.

The thought about everything that had happened lately. Since when was it Thanksgiving? Just yesterday they were in Norway it seemed. She had had a good time with the boys hunting, but then that was a bit dashed when she had come home to her destroyed apartment. She had gotten it back to normal, for the most part.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, there was a knock on her door. "It's open!" she yelled.

"Hey Jen," said Baker.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Do you have a really big oven pan that I could cook the birds in?" he asked.

Jen nodded and got up. "Yeah." She dug around in her cabinets until she found it. "Does this work?"

"Perfect," said Baker. "We have one going in my apartment, but all the birds won't fit in there, so we're doing the second set in Janny's apartment."

Jen nodded. "Good plan."

After Baker left, she continued ripping up the bread. Ripping up enough bread for stuffing for 21 boys took her a few hours. She added the other ingredients to the stuffing and let it cook. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled. Bah walked in.

"Good morning," he said.

She looked up. "Oh, hey," she smiled. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Baker's and Janny's apartments are beginning to smell really good." Jen smiled.

"I can imagine."

Bah watched her begin to prepare the pies. "Where did you learn to cook and bake?"

She looked up. "When we were living in California, when Craig was playing for the Seals, and there was this elderly woman who lived next door. Mrs. Thompson. Craig would always ask her to keep an eye out for me while he was away. Every day after school I would go to her house and help her out with whatever she needed, and she taught me to cook and bake."

Bah noticed Jen wasn't he normal perky self. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Jen looked up at him, and then nodded. "Yeah," she said. "It just seems like so much of this time has been wasted with Ryan, you know? Like…I don't know. I feel like I have no concept of time, and now we only have December, January, and then BOOM, the Olympics."

Bah nodded. "Well, then we should make sure those two months are good."

Jen smiled.

That afternoon, it was slightly cloudy, but nothing too bad. They set up the tables on the outside corridor like always. Luckily, it wasn't too cold. Craig had joined them for their early Thanksgiving dinner. They decided to have it early before it got dark. With grace said, and toasts made, they boys started loading up their plates.

"What is that?" Silk asked, looking at the bird meat on the table.

"What is that?" repeated Baker. "That, my dear friend is Minnesota pheasant."

"Pheasant?" asked Jack.

"Try it, it's good," said Janaszak. "We shot 'em a few days ago."

"You mean you actually killed them, and now we're eating them?" Silk asked.

Jen rolled her eyes. "You can't live in Minnesota for an extended period of time and NOT have pheasant," she said.

"We made 'em especially for you Boston boys," said Baker.

Rizzo, who had already taken a few bites of the meat, threw in his two cents. "It's actually pretty good," he said.

"Everything's good to you, Rizzo," said Jack.

One by one, all the Boston boys tried the pheasant, giving the Minnesota boys a smug satisfaction when they admitted to liking it.

"I think this is the first Thanksgiving in the history of America where there will be no leftovers," said Jen, once they were finished. "Plus there's pie after the football game."

"When does the game start?" Jimmy asked.

"In about 45 minutes," said Craig.

"Well, Baker…Jen…you guys did good," said Verchota.

"Thank you," said Baker and Jen in unison.

"Okay, who's going to help me do dishes?" Jen asked. At the same time, it seemed that the ceiling, table, and salt and pepper shakers became extremely intriguing. "Come on, boys, you can't expect me to do all of this by myself."

"I'll help," Verchota said. Jen looked over at him in slight shock. He wasn't one who she would have guessed to help out.

"I will too," said Jimmy.

Jen smiled, satisfied with having two people to help. "Alright," she said. "Let's get to it." Jimmy, Verchota, and Jen collected all the dishes while the other boys put the tables away.

Jimmy scraped all the uneaten food into the trash, and then took it out, while Verchota rinsed everything out and ran the water and put soap in the sink, while Jen kept bringing in dishes. Verchota, Jimmy, and Jen all started doing the dishes.

"Alright," said Verchota. "I take back everything I've ever said about a woman's place is in the kitchen because it's an easy job for them."

Jen smiled. "I'm glad I could open your eyes for you, Philly."

Forty-five minutes later, they had about half the dishes clean and put away. Jen glanced at the clock and saw that the game was starting. "Okay boys, I can take it from here. Go watch the game."

They both looked at her. "Really?" said Verchota.

Jen smiled and nodded. "Go for it."

"Thank you!" said Verchota, tackling her in a hug, and then running out of the apartment.

Jen laughed. She saw Jimmy was still in the kitchen. "Go ahead a watch the game," she said.

Jimmy nodded a bit and looked up at her. "You doing okay?"

Jen looked up at him, realizing what he meant. She shrugged. "I supposed as okay as I can be considering…" Jimmy nodded. He walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank you Jimmy."

"You sure you got this?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, no worries," she said. "Thanks for your help."

Jimmy smiled. "Thanks Jen," he said, walking out.


	26. Decorating and Ice Fishing

_Nikkd03: Jimmy is a sweetie…I could just see him being a great guy like that…coz he is! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Lia06: Yeah…I thought it would be great to teach Philly a lesson…gotta love that kid, LOL. No worries about Diamonds-I know how it's like having a busy life!_

_Jolena: Woo—go hunting! I'm glad I could convert you to Bah-ism…okay that just sounds weird. Yeah, I do love Bah so much…and I know you will enjoy this chapter!_

_HeartsAndLies: Hey now, have you been looking at my story outline? ;) Keep on praying girl…you just might get what you want in the next few chapters! ANTICIPATION! I like that word…heehee._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Yeah, it was awesome. I went online and watched the whole thing of it over again (2002 lighting of the cauldron, that is…it was SO cute seeing them all together…my roommate thought I was psycho—I'm really not!)_

_Meadow567: No problem—this chapter is two of the old ones combined…I figured it would be a good addition to the original first one. This story seems to be going by so fast! I think because I've done a lot of rewriting, and it went from 46 chapters to 41…mostly from combining, rewriting, deleting, and adding. Oh well…I have Audrey in progress, and Allison not too far behind!_

_CandieBabie30: Yes! I loved the Opening Ceremonies—definitely made me happy. The only way I knew that pheasant was a Midwestern delicacy was because I was reading "Going for the Gold", where Billy Baker talks about it—heehee! Being from California, I don't really know anything about…well…anything about the Midwest! LOL Enjoy this chapter!_

_Surfer-kel: Well, considering that the only part of the country WITH snow is Torino…lol. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter!_

_StarrShyne: Maybe if you team up with him to make Thanksgiving dinner, he WILL come to you first thing in the morning! Enjoy this chappy!_

Jen had gone shopping for Christmas decorations. She had bought bags upon bags of decorations. She knew the boys would never do any decorating on their own, so she took it into her own hands. She had to take three trips each to get all the decorations from her car to her apartment. After, Jen went through all the bags, grabbing what she wanted for her apartment. She then proceeded to put some lights, garland, and other Christmas decorations into bags. She went around to all the boys' apartments, giving them a bag each, telling them, "You better put them up."

"We need a tree!" said Verchota at dinner that night.

"Whose apartment is it going to go in?" asked Buzz.

"Well, Jack, Rizzo, and Silk's apartment is the biggest," said Jen.

"But, but…I'm allergic to Christmas trees!" said Silk.

Jen rolled her eyes. "You are not."

"I am so! I get allergies, and develop a rash, and…"

"Okay, Dave, that's good," said Jen.

"Well whose will it be put in?" asked Rizzo.

"I vote Jen's apartment—coz she's the only one in there," said Verchota.

"Alright, I'll have it in my apartment," conceded Jen.

The next day, Jen, Bah, Ramsey, and Rizzo all went to pick out a tree. That morning, all the boys were helping put up the tree in Jen's apartment. Those who weren't active in the tree operation, were untangling lights, or helping hang other decorations.

"Look what I found, boys!" Silk said, taking mistletoe out of a bag. He winked at Jen.

Jen smiled. "It's tradition—I couldn't help it."

"As long as I get to be the first one to try it out!" said Verchota, taking it from Silk. He held it up and walked over to Jen. Jen laughed and Verchota kissed her cheek

"Go ahead and hang it somewhere," said Jen.

"How about over the bed?" suggested Robbie, winking.

"Or over the door!" said Verchota.

"No, because then you'll never leave!" said Jen. Verchota went and hung it over the threshold from the kitchen to the living room. The boys finished putting up the tree, and began to string the lights. "I can't thank you guys enough for helping."

"I can think of a way you can!" said Buzz.

"How's that?" chuckled Jen.

"Feed us?" he asked, with pleading eyes.

Jen laughed. "Alright, I'll go see what I have." She walked into the kitchen, but right before she entered fully, Jimmy grabbed her arm, spun her around, dipped her 1960's style, and kissed both her cheeks.

When he pulled away, he smiled. "Mistletoe."

Jen laughed. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel weightless," she smiled.

There wasn't much in the way of fixing the boys a meal, so she got out bread, cheese, meat, lettuce, and other sandwich things. She set it all out on the counter in a buffet style.

She was about to walk back out and tell the boys to come and get it, when she was spun around once more and met with a kiss on the cheek from Robbie. Jen laughed.

"Maybe buying that mistletoe was a bad idea," she joked. "There's not much—just sandwich stuff and chips, but you boys can help yourself." The boys began to file into the kitchen, each giving her a kiss on the cheek on their way in, as they all passed under the mistletoe. Bah was the last to go into the kitchen. Before he entered, Bah paused and looked at Jen for a moment. She looked back at him. Bah slowly leaned down and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Maybe it was the season, maybe it was just her imagination, but Jen felt her heart skip a few beats and felt warm fuzzies when Bah had kissed her. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

That evening, Jen was sitting in her apartment, watching the snow fall outside. Bah walked into her apartment and walked over, sitting down next to her. "How's it going?" he asked.

Jen nodded. "Actually, really good," she nodded, looking over at him.

Bah smiled. "I'm really happy to hear that." He casually rested his arm on the back of the couch. "Hey, some of the guys and I are going to Prior Lake to go ice fishing tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

Jen gave him a smile. "Sure, count me in." Bah grinned.

"Great. We're meeting down at Baker's van at 6 Saturday morning." It was Wednesday.

"One of your valued days off, you're getting up early?" Jen joked.

Bah chuckled. "Yeah." They both sat there together, watching the snow fall. They weren't too close together, but Bah's cologne was infiltrating Jen's senses. She began to let her mind wander about what it would be like to be with him. He was the second boy she had met on the team, and they had been best friends ever since. She began to wonder how Bah felt about her. No man had ever spent that much time with her without a separate agenda.

The next morning, Jen showed up in the parking lot to meet the boys. "Hey boys," she said.

When Rizzo saw her, he smiled. "She's a brunette again!" he exclaimed. All the boys turned to see what he was talking about. Jen, indeed, had brown hair once more.

"When did this happen?" asked Bah.

"Yesterday after you left," Jen smiled. "I couldn't stand it anymore. Besides…the whole Ryan thing happened when I was blonde, and…well…just one of those things. I feel a little more myself now."

They all drove to Prior Lake, which didn't take them very long at all. They were in the middle of the lake, ice fishing and Christoff pulled out a rectangular bottle. He pulled off the top and took a drink.

"What's that?" asked Jen.

"Jack," said Christoff, showing her the Jack Daniels label. "It helps ward off the cold."

"Hand that on over!" said Jen. Christoff smiled and handed it over. Jen took a drink.

"Shit!" Buzz said. Jen looked up.

"What happened?"

"I dropped my pole in the hole!" Jen laughed. "It ain't funny!"

"Buzzy, I do love you," Jen laughed. "You shoot hens, you drop your pole ice fishing…you're too cute."

"Well, I'm glad I can amuse you," said Buzz, still angry he lost his pole.

Jen felt sorry for him, but couldn't help but chuckle.

They fished for a while, and then decided to have some lunch. After lunch, Bah and Jen went for a walk around the lake. Jen and Bah had been picking up stones and skipping them across the frozen lake, seeing who could get them the farthest out there.

"Do you do this often?" asked Jen.

"What?" asked Bah.

"Ice fishing…do you do it often in the winter?" she repeated.

Bah nodded. "Every winter I go ice fishing. This is Minnesota…land of ten thousand lakes, and it gets cold." Jen smiled. "My brother and I went all the time when we were younger. We've had some good times."

"I've only gone this once. I also went hunting for the first time with Baker and Buzzy and them…and I didn't even actually hunt."

"What _did_ you do as a kid?"

Jen shrugged. "I was pretty independent. I mean Craig was trying to play hockey when I got dumped into his lap, but he never made me feel guilty about it. I don't know how he did it, but I always traveled around with him. Everywhere. Whether he played for Montreal, or Syracuse, or the National team…then, when I was a teenager, we moved to California when he played for the Seals. That's when I decided I wanted to go to UCLA. By the time I was in high school, I lived more or less on my own, except when he came home every once in a while."

"Wow," said Bah. "You were alone a lot, huh?"

Jen nodded. "After my dad left for the Marines, I had no other living family member except for Craig, so I was put in his guardianship. Sometimes I feel so guilty, because…I don't know. I blame myself that he's not happily married, you know? Because I know that's where he wants to be, but I think having to drag a kid along with him everywhere got in the way of that department."

"I'm sure he doesn't resent you for it," replied Bah.

Jen shrugged. "But I still feel guilty."

Bah put his arm around her. "Don't feel guilty. You are his whole life. He couldn't love you anymore than if you were his own daughter." Jen gave a small smile. "Have you told him anything about the whole Ryan thing?"

Jen nodded. "Yeah, I went to his house and told him the whole story one evening."

Bah nodded. "How'd he take it?"

"I think he had a lot of things going through his head. I think he was pissed as hell at Ryan, and confused and maybe a little disappointed as to why I just took it. We had a nice long, heart to heart."

Bah smiled. "That's good. You spend so much time babysitting us you hardly ever talk to Craig."

"Oh, I talk to him more than you think…before and after practices, if Herb's not meeting with him then we usually talk."

Bah nodded. "That's good."

They soon turned around and walked back to where the other boys were to head back home.


	27. 7,000 dollars

_Jolena- Aw, you're review made me happy! I'm so glad you like this story and thank you!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Well, trust me, there will be much more of Bah and Jen, if not under the mistletoe... ;)_

_Nikkd03: YES! I knew I could do it! ;) No worries, you won't be disappointed. And as for Jimmy's kiss…yeah, that wasn't hard to write, LOL._

_Meadow567: I'm glad you liked it—I emailed you._

_LJ9: Jen is normal…that made me laugh, lol. I'm glad you like this story, and thanks for your review!_

_Lia06: I think you should send me some of those buttons and posters! I can hang them in my dorm. No rush of the diamonds…I got time! _

_HeartsAndLies: Well, if you had been in my 11th grade English class, you'd know how much I love foreshadowing ;)_

_CandieBabie30: Is it brotherly? Is it that he likes her? Yay for ice fishing?_

_StarrShyne: LOVED your review! Tell Georgy to calm down…you know what's gonna happen! ;)_

_Flowersc781: Yay for sparks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_A/N: This chapter is kinda short, but it really happened...just thought I'd brighten your day with it!_**

After the pre-Olympic tour in Lake Placid, the boys had a game in Dallas. They went from Dallas, and were on the plane straight to Minneapolis. Each boy had been given a cowboy hat, and on the airplane ride back, there was no room under the seats to store them. Bah and Christian took theirs, walked to the front of the plane, and came back without the hats.

"Where'd you put your hat?" Jen asked, once Bah returned to the seat next to her.

"In first class," he replied, smiling.

"Where in first class?"

"On the empty seats." He shrugged.

"Oh geez," said Jen, laughing and shaking her head.

Soon, the other boys found the good idea, and they all had put their hats in the empty first class seats. After Wells and Broten returned from first class without their hats, the stewardess approached Bah.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, are you the ring leaders in this little joke?" she asked, perturbed.

"What joke, ma'am?" asked Bah.

"The joke of placing your hats on the first class seats."

"But they aren't going to be sat in anyways."

"It doesn't matter. You must pay for those seats in order for them to be occupied."

"We have to pay for inanimate objects to sit?"

"Can inanimate objects sit? I thought we _set_ them down…" added Christian.

"Boys, stop it," Jen said in a low voice.

"Yes," said the stewardess. "You owe the airline $7,000."

Bah looked at Jen. "I'm not bailing you out again!" she said.

"Who is your coach?" the stewardess asked.

"He's sitting right over there," Christian pointed to Rizzo. The stewardess nodded and walked toward Rizzo, who was reading a magazine.

"David Christian, what are you doing?" Jen asked.

"Just hang on." Bah got up, went to first class a retrieved his hat. By this time, many of the people around him had heard the exchange. Bah began passing his hat amongst the passengers and team to jokingly try and collect enough money to pay for the fine.

"Excuse me sir?" the stewardess approached Rizzo.

Rizzo looked up, shocked. "Yes?" he asked, confused.

"Your players owe the airline $7,000 for putting unauthorized luggage in the first class section."

"Um, I'm sorry ma'am. I will take care of it," Rizzo said, still slightly confused. The stewardess nodded and turned to find Bah passing his hat along, collecting money for the fine.

The stewardess turned back to Rizzo, livid. "I want those hats removed right now!" And she stormed off toward the front of the plane. Rizzo went and got the hats and plopped him in Bah's lap, as he had returned to his seat, and Rizzo returned to his. Bah gave the other players back their hats.

As Bah returned to his seat one last time, Jen was watching him, shaking her head. "What?" he asked.

"You are unbelievable," she said, laughing.


	28. Christmas Party

_CandieBabie30: Questions? Well, hopefully questions will be answered soon…or more questions will be raised. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Flowersc781: Yeah, the lady was pretty pissed—enjoy this chapter!_

_Beautyqueen321: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Enjoy this one too!_

_HeartsAndLies: Not educational? Here: _"Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate -- we can not consecrate -- we can not hallow -- this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us -- that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion -- that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain -- that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom -- and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."_ There's some education for you! Now that gives you an excuse to read this at school! Well, I can tell you that the foreshadowing is over with…now you'll just be ringing their necks to get together…if Jen and Bah really are going to get together…;) And I saw your shout out to me on your profile—thanks! Wow…that was a long shout out with the Gettysburg Address…LOL_

_StarrShyne: Coz they're the boys…they would never do anything to stay out of trouble…and yes, the boys in cowboy hats—yummy! _

_Meadow567: I got your email—yay for nieces being born!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Yepp! It really happened—they didn't have to pay the fine because they moved the hats—I don't even want to know how Herb would have reacted! LOL!_

_Surfer-kel: Yes…troublemakers…heehee! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Prettypinkcheer5: I'm glad you enjoyed them all! Yes, I'm a very busy girl! Heehee! Enjoy this chapter!_

**_A/N: Remember the Rizzo/Strobel incident I told you all to remember? Well, this is what you're supposed to remember it for! I know the gifts in this chapter are a little different that those in the movie, but these are the real gifts that the boys gave each other, with the exception of Buzzy and Verchota—I took those from the movie._**

The next week, the team was at Doc and Velta's house, having a little Christmas party before most of the boys went home for the actual Christmas holiday.

The boys, Herb, Craig, Doc, and Jen were all going to gather at the Nagobad's residence for a Christmas dinner, cooked by Jen and Velta, and a gift exchange. Most of the boys were there, and Jen had been there, helping Velta cook. She walked outside to take out the garbage and walked back in the house. Right after she entered, Janaszak yelled, "WAIT!"

Jen stopped and looked at him. "What?"

He quickly got up and sauntered over to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Mistletoe."

Jen just laughed and rolled her eyes, going into the kitchen.

After dinner, Jimmy excused himself and left. He came back a couple minutes later, carrying a large canvas bag, and wearing a Santa suit. Earlier that week, the team had drawn names to buy gag gifts for one another. Soon, Jimmy began passing out gifts.

The first gift he pulled out, he gave to Verchota. Verchota opened the poorly wrapped shoe box it was in and found bull horns to wear. "Dare I ask who bought these?" he asked, looking straight at Bah. Verchota seemed to have a habit of always ramming into Bah at full speed, as you would see a bull do.

The next gift Jimmy pulled out was given to Baker. Baker opened the small box, and inside was a toy Corvette. There was a note inside the box as well, which said, _This will have to do for now, until you sign your big-league contract._ Baker laughed. "Thanks guys."

Jimmy pulled two medium sized boxes out of the bag, and handed one to Rizzo, and the other to Strobel. They opened them together and pulled out hardhats with flashlights taped to the top. There was a note taped to each of the hats, which read, _This new gear will help you stay out of each other's way on the ice._

Next, Jimmy pulled out a small square box and handed it to Buzz. When Buzz opened the box, and found a red clown nose, he couldn't help but laugh. He put it on.

"It fits you, Buzzy," said Bah, laughing.

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer," Verchota began to sing.

"Won't _you_ guide _my_ sleigh tonight?" Jen mumbled, not intending for anyone to hear, but had said it a little louder than she had meant to. When all eyes went to her, she turned bright red, not realizing people had heard. She buried her face in her hands as the room erupted in laughter.

The next gift was for Jimmy and he pulled out a small box as well. He opened it and found a chunk of jawbreaker candy. The note inside told him to put the jawbreaker in his mouth during a game. Jimmy was infamous for yapping his mouth off during a game, shouting instructions to his teammates.

"Thanks boys," Jimmy said with slight sarcasm, but was laughing.

The next two gifts were also given to two people. Bah and Cox received seat cushions, as both of them had been spending a lot of time on the bench lately.

Jimmy finished passing out the gifts to the boys, and he gave the gifts from the team to the coaching staff. Doc received a large plastic bowtie; Craig received a toy whistle, as he had blown one many times over the course of the season.

The boys gave Herb a bullwhip and a name plaque that said, "Ayatollah."

After all was said and done, Herb went home.

"Say, Jennifer," said Jimmy, sitting down.

"What, James?" she replied.

"Why don't you come and sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?" he winked.

"And give me one good reason why I should," she replied.

"Come here and I'll tell you," he winked.

"You think I'm going to with Craig sitting right over there?"

"What do you say, Craig?" Jimmy asked.

Craig, who knew what the boys were planning, gave a nod. "I think you should give it a go, Jen."

"Come on, Jen," said Christian and Verchota, each taking an arm and practically dragging her over to Jimmy and plopped her on his lap, causing hoots and catcalls to go up.

"Now," said Jimmy, making sure he kept eye contact with Jen, while Christian ran into the back room.

"Hey! You two!" called Buzz. They looked over and Buzz was holding Jen's camera. They smiled and Buzz took a picture.

"That'll be one to show your kids!" joked Baker.

"So if you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know," said Jen, shaking her head and shrugging.

"Oh, come on."

"Oh fine," said Jen, not knowing what to say. She shook her head. "Elvis," she said, throwing her hands up in defeat of trying to think of anything sensible.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Well well, you're in luck," he said.

"What?" Jimmy nodded his head towards behind Jen and she turned. There, in the middle of the living room was a life-sized young Elvis Presley cardboard cut out. Jen started laughing. "Oh my gosh," she said, doubling over. She stood up and walked over to it, looking at it, still laughing. "You boys are too much." They laughed. Afterwards, they sat and talked a while more before Jack suggested football.

The boys all ran out to the front yard and played football.

Jen smiled as she watched them. She had her camera with her, as always. She took pictures of the boys playing football in the snow.

"Hey Jen!" called Robbie. "Come join us!"

"I don't know…" said Jen. "I might make you guys lose."

"Just come on!" called Ramsey. Jen laughed and set down her camera and went to join their team. Meanwhile, Buzz went to take a break and took a seat next to the camera. He thought it would be nice for Jen to have some shots of her with the team, so he picked it up.

"Okay," said Ramsey. "Here's what we're going to do." He let out a string of football terms.

Jen gave him a confused look. "So in plain English, that would mean…?"

Robbie chuckled. "You have to get past the defense and catch the ball."

"Okay…if you're sure you want me to do the catching…"

"Okay, let's go!" said Ramsey. They all got in their positions. Jen was across from Bah.

"Oh great," said Jen, smiling.

"Hut!" yelled Robbie as Mike handed him the ball. Jen tried to run past Bah, but he caught her by the waist and swung her around. At that moment, Buzz got the perfect shot with Jen's camera. He smiled at the image of what her face would look like when she found it.

That night, as Jen, slept, she dreamed.

"_Is he asleep?" Bah asked, looking up at his wife from the floor._

_Jen nodded. "Yeah…finally." She smiled and sat on the floor in front of Bah, leaning back against him. Bah put his arms around her, resting them on her abdomen._

"_I can't believe our son is two already. It seems only yesterday he was born," said Bah._

"_I know. Time flies, doesn't it? Pretty soon, we'll have this little one." Jen rested her hand on her lower abdomen where there a little bump was forming, showing the presence of a little one inside of her._

_Bah smiled and rubbed it. "I can't wait." He leaned down and kissed her jaw. "I love you," he said, resting his cheek against hers._

"_I love you too," she smiled. He took her left hand in his, playing with her wedding ring. Jen rested her head back on his shoulder, looking around their house. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of how her life was going. Bah had retired from the NHL, and was working at a coaching job at the University of Minnesota-Duluth. They had one two year old, John, and their second child was on its way. Before they had kids, they bought the house they were living in. Jen was a free lance photographer, but was taking a break to take care of John and wait for the new one. Just then, there was a knocking on the door. Bah got up to answer it, but even as he opened the door, the knocking persisted._

Jen woke up to find that it had been a dream, and someone was knocking on her apartment door. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She stumbled to the door and unlocked it to find Bah standing there.

"Now that's ironic," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" asked Bah.

Jen shook her head. "Never mind. What are you doing, it's like…2:30. If any one is in jail, I'm not bailing them out."

Bah chuckled. "No, no one is in jail, but…I'm leaving for home tomorrow morning and I wanted to give you your Christmas present before I left."

"At 2:30 in the morning?" Bah smiled and handed her a package. "Hold on, one sec." She went back into her apartment and grabbed Bah's present. She handed it to him. "Open yours too."

Bah smiled, and they both opened their presents. Bah opened his present to find a frame with a picture of him and Jen in it. It was taken during Baker and Broten's birthday party. Bah opened the second, smaller package to find a plastic case with a signed Bobby Orr hockey card in there. Bah didn't know what to say.

Jen smiled. "I found it in one of my dad's boxes, and…I want you to have it." Bah gave her a hug.

"Thank you," he said. Jen smiled. "Now open yours."

Jen smiled and opened her gift. It was a small box and she opened it. Inside was a necklace with a little palm tree on it. "Turn it over," said Bah. Jen turned it over and it had her initials engraved in the back. "Your favorite part of California with you in Minnesota." Indeed, Jen's favorite part of her time in California had been the sun and palm trees.

Jen smiled bigger and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," he said. "I saw it and knew it had to be yours. Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm leaving tomorrow, probably before you wake up, so I also wanted to say good bye."

Jen smiled. "Bye, Bah. And Merry Christmas."

Bah smiled. "Merry Christmas, Jen." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Jen felt her skin tingle where he had kissed her, but she tried to shake off the feeling. She couldn't.

She walked back to her bedroom and set the necklace down on her night stand and lay on her back in bed. Was she really falling for her best friend? She didn't exactly object to the dream she had, and when bah had kissed her, it made her feel…warm.

She sighed and rolled onto her side, figuring she would just sleep on it.


	29. Apart

_CandieBabie30: Well, feel free to ask, or just keep reading to see if they get answered! Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Flowersc781: I'm so happy you liked it! Enjoy this chapter!_

_HeartsAndLies: Heehee! I couldn't help it! Bash brothers, haha—I just bought the first Mighty Ducks on DVD last night-I have the other two at home. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Meadoe567: Yeah, I realized it would've been kinda crappy for hem not to get her something, and on my 15th birthday my friends got me a life size cardboard cut-out of Frodo…although I didn't get to sit on Eddie Cahill's lap before hand…_

_Prettypinkcheer5: The plot thickens even more in this chapter! Enjoy!_

_Nikkd03: Haha, I'm so glad you're rooting for them, because I didn't want to disappoint you! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Lia06: What you said about your close friend gave me encouragement for Jen and Bah! Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last two chapters! Enjoy this one!_

_Darkdestiney2000: "Ayatollah" was the name plaque that the boys gave Herb in the movie…he was like, one of the head honchos in the Soviet Union…apparently a Captain Blood type of guy…_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I'm glad you liked it all! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Surfer-kel: I know everything, you should know that by now! ;) j/k; I read "Going for the Gold", and it talked about the boys' Christmas party in there. Yes, I have decided on a pairing. I've had this whole story written since before I started posting. :)_

_StarrShyne: Your review made me laugh! Jen doesn't get both men…you know who she gets!_

**_A/N: Hey all! There is this AMAZING story by this AMAZING writer that I've been reading for the past whole now, and I would HIGHLY recommend it to you all. It's called "She Needs A Miracle" by StarrShyne, who is not only an amazing writer, but a very dear friend of mine as well._**

For Christmas, all the boys had gone home. Since Ramsey lived in Minneapolis, and Robbie lived in St. Paul, they spent some time with Jen so she wouldn't be completely lonely.

It was during the time that every one was away was when Jen really began to miss them. They had been so close the past six months; it was strange to live life without them. _I guess this is what it's going to be like when they all go home,_ she thought to herself.

She and Robbie were at her apartment one snowy afternoon. He was helping her go through some of the pictures she had taken over the season. They were sitting down at the dining room table with pictures scattered all over the table.

"Wow, the entire past six months is just sitting here in front of us," said Jen, running a hand through her hair.

Robbie nodded, looking at a stack of them. "You sure do have a lot of you and Bah."

Jen looked over at the stack, and it was true. There were a lot of her and Bah, Bah and the other guys, and the three cone heads together.

"He really cares about you, you know," Robbie said.

"What?" Jen asked, slightly confused.

"Bah," said Robbie. "He really does care about you."

"Well, we're best friends," said Jen.

"Okay," said Robbie. Jen gave him an odd look as he continued to look at the pictures. There was a silence between them before Robbie spoke up again. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah…" said Jen, without thinking. "I mean…I miss all of them."

Robbie smiled, knowing he pushed the right button. "How much do you miss him?"

Jen looked at Robbie. "More than I thought I would."

"Tell him when he gets back."

"You think? I don't want to tell him, and find out that he's just not that into me in that way…besides, I just started feeling like this…about a week ago…"

Robbie shrugged. "No harm in trying. You never know—you might hit a jackpot."

"Hit a jack pot?" But by that time, Robbie had left.

After Robbie left, Jen saw a picture she never saw, but the memory of it never left her. It was of her and Bah after the Christmas party playing football with the rest of the guys. Jen had tried to get past Bah, but he caught her before she could get away. She smiled softly and put the picture down. She missed Bah the most of all. Lately she had felt herself being slightly attracted to him as more than as friends, but she tried to suppress that, hoping it would go away so it wouldn't interfere with anything.

However, the more she tried to suppress it, the stronger it came back; every time she saw a picture of Bah or someone mention his name she just wanted to be with him. Whenever he was around, she felt like nothing was wrong, and nothing would get her. She knew Bah would protect her.

"Oh God, I really am falling for him…bad," she said to herself, burying her face in her hands.

December 27th was when most of the guys came back. Bah, Buzz, and Pav had been talking on the plane ride back to Minneapolis about Jen.

"Bah, you really need to ask her out. Save her from all the crazies that she's apparently a magnet for," Buzz said.

"I want to," Bah replied. "But what if she says no?"

Pav shook his head. "Jen's not like that. Look, there's no harm in asking, right? If she says no, then okay, just go along like you have been."

Bah sighed and nodded. Soon, they landed in Minneapolis, and Jen was there to pick them up from the airport.

"Hey boys," she said smiling, giving each one a hug. They got their luggage and walked out to Jen's car. They drove back to Burnsville.

When they got out, Pav and Buzz got their luggage from the car and walked up to the apartment. Jen walked with Bah up the stairs.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bah nodded. "It was nice to see everybody."

"I can imagine. You want to come in?" she asked when they had gotten to her apartment.

"Sure, just let me drop my stuff off next door." Jen nodded and walked into her apartment. Bah joined her a few minutes later.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," he smiled.

"What would you like?"

Bah shrugged. "A sandwich is fine." Jen nodded and started making him a sandwich in the kitchen, while he sat at the bar across from her. In his mind, he was rehearsing what to say to her, how to say it, and what to say if she gave him different answers. She finished his sandwich, put it on a plate and put it in front of him. Bah knew if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't bring himself to do it later.

"Jen?" he said. Jen looked up. "Uh, thanks." Jen smiled and wiped down the counter. _Stupid idiot!_ Bah thought to himself. _What is your problem?_


	30. At Last

_Flowersc781: ANTICIPATION! I love that word, LOL—well my darling, here it is—the chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy!_

_LJ9: Haha…it would have been interesting for the other folks at the airport! Well…enjoy this chapter. :)_

_Nikkd03: Be antsy no longer! Enjoy!_

_HeartsAndLies: Well, after much agony, here you go! Enjoy!_

_StarrShyne: Georgy can begin to live normally again with this chapter. Enjoy! I know, I want a Mac and Ramsey visit during the holidays too!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Heehee! Calm down, everything you've wanted (most of it) will happen in this chapter!_

_Lia06: It's funny you said that, because Jen mentions something like that later on in the story. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Well, in this chapter, I hate to say, nothing much is SAID, per say…but I think you'll enjoy it!_

_Klinoa: I'm so glad you've finally gotten around to reading this story! Now I think I have all the major writers reviewing my story:-D That makes me happy!_

_CandieBabie30: Heehee! Don't worry…he's slowly building up his courage!_

**_A/N: All I can say about this chapter is...ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 30—At Last**

_December 29, 1979_

"Hey, I have an idea," said Buzz one night. "Let's go to the community center, and hang out in the spa they have there."

"Are you crazy?" asked Jen. "It's the dead of winter!"

"But it'll be warm in the spa! Plus, it's indoors."

"It's not a bad idea," said Strobel.

"I'm in," said Johnson.

"The pool they have there is heated, too, so we could even go to the pool," said Robbie.

"So, who's all going to come?" asked Buzz.

"Me!" said Verchota.

"Me," said Robbie. Ultimately, Buzz, Bah, Robbie, Strobel, Verchota, and Johnson wanted to go.

"So what do ya say, Jen?" asked Buzz.

"Oh, I suppose," she said. They all went back to their apartments to grab their stuff. Jen just put on her suit and put her clothes on over it. They all met out in the parking lot in their winter clothes. They piled into Jen's and Buzz's cars. It was only a few minutes to get to the community center. It was open, but no one was in the pool area. The boys went to change, and Jen took off her outer layer of clothing and got into the pool. Bah was the first one out. Jen had seen him only once before without his shirt, and that was one time all the boys were hanging out at the pool but it seemed this time was different. She felt her stomach go crazy and felt like melting into a puddle when she saw him. Although she had many times before, she wondered what it felt like to be held in those strong arms. He got into the spa and sat down next to Jen.

"I thought you had a different bathing suit," he said, snapping Jen from her thoughts.

"I use that one when I swim laps. I hate swimming laps in a two piece," she replied. She noticed the gold chain around Bah's neck. She picked up the thing that was hanging from it. "What's this?" Upon further inspection, it was a gold hockey stick.

"My grandma gave it to me when she heard I was trying out for the Olympic team," he replied. Jen looked up and smiled at him. She had to admit, Bah looked pretty hot with the gold chain, wet and shirtless.

"Woohoo! Jens' half naked!" came the call from Verchota, who was making his way to the spa. He had two twelve packs of beer in his hands.

"Great…why didn't I see this coming?"

"What's all that?" asked Bah.

Verchota shrugged. "Just thought we'd want some refreshment." He set them down at the end of the spa and got in. "I didn't know you owned a bikini," he said.

"You don't live in California and NOT own one!"

"I should have thought up of this idea LONG ago!" He scooted closer and put his arm around her. Jen scooted farther away.

"I'm sure you would have," she rolled her eyes, smiling. Soon, the other boys came out, and the spa was a bit crowded.

"So now what?" asked Johnson.

"What do you mean?" asked Strobel.

"Well, now that we're here, are we just going to sit here in silence?"

"Let's play truth or dare," said Verchota.

"No!" said Jen.

"What? It's like losing your virginity!" Jen, as well as the other boys just turned and gave him odd looks. "In that…it only happens once in a lifetime…playing truth or dare in a spa that is."

"Well, if you want the truth aspect, Philly, just ask a question, and it'll be answered for you. If you want the dare aspect, just get someone drunk, it'll be twice as funny watching them do it," said Jen.

"Then drink up!" Verchota said.

Jen laughed. "I'm sorry, but you always want to play truth or dare like you're a little seventh grade boy who just wants to be dared to kiss a girl, and it gets old."

"Well, I'm sure some of the guys in this spa wouldn't mind kissing you," he winked, and then cast a glance in Bah's direction.

"Okay, this conversation is getting lame," said Robbie.

"Thank you," said Jen. "Hey Bah, can you pass me a beer?"

"Sure," said Bah. He took a beer out of the case, opened it, and handed it to Jen.

She smiled. "Thanks." She took a sip. It wasn't long before Baker, Cox, Rizzo, and Silk showed up.

"The party has arrived!" said Cox.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jen asked.

"We overheard you guys talking about coming down here. Hope you have room!" Silk smiled and squished in beside Jen, pushing her up against Bah. The boys piled into the Jacuzzi.

"Okay, this is just a little crowded," said Jen.

The boys cracked open beers, and relaxed. "I can't believe Herb didn't give us the week between Christmas and New Year's off," said Silk.

"Well, Herb is Herb," said Jen, chuckling.

"Too true," said Verchota.

"So, Jen," said Cox. "Did you miss us all during Christmas?"

"Oh, desperately," laughed Jen. "All I had were Robbie, Rammer, and Jannie to keep me company."

"Hey, I wasn't all that bad of company, was I?" said Robbie.

"No, not at all," said Jen, smiling, taking a sip of beer.

The group hung out for a few hours, until some wanted to get back to the apartments, change, and go see if they could pick any girls up in the city.

Soon, it was Jen, Bah, and Buzz left in the Jacuzzi.

"Well, I think I'm going to go back. I'll see you two later," he said, getting out. He really didn't want to go, but he felt that maybe if they had some alone time, Bah would get up the nerve to tell Jen how he felt.

"Okay, see ya, Buzz," said Jen, as he got out of the Jacuzzi. Jen and Bah were left alone in the Jacuzzi. "This is nice," she said, leaning back a bit. "To just hang out and relax."

"It is," said Bah.

"Look, it's snowing outside," said Jen. Bah looked out the window to see the snow falling from the sky. "It's beautiful."

Jen and Bah were sitting next to each other. Bah's arm was resting on the side of the Jacuzzi, and Jen's head was resting in front of it. There was a bit of a silence after they finished talking.

Jen looked up at Bah to ask him how his Christmas went, but at the same time, Bah looked down at Jen to try and tell her how he felt. They both found themselves within inches of the face of the other. There was more silence as they looked at each other. Bah, trying to find the courage to tell Jen how he felt, and Jen, trying to figure out why heart her was racing and her stomach was doing flip flops.

Finally, without thinking about it, Bah leaned down and kissed Jen. Jen, without thinking, kissed him back. Jen was the first to make another move. She turned her body towards him, and put her arm around his neck. Bah pulled her closer to him, still kissing her. After a while, they pulled a part and looked at each other. Neither one of them knew what to say.

Finally, without knowing what else to say,

"What time is it?" asked Jen.

"About eleven," said Bah.

"How late does this place stay open?"

"Twenty-four hours."

Jen nodded. "It's about time to get home."

"Yeah," said Bah. He walked out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed his towel. He dried himself off and wrapped his towel around his waist. He turned to Jen, who was still in the Jacuzzi, staring at the water. He grabbed her towel and unfolded it.

"Jen," he said.

Jen looked up at him and silently walked up the stairs out of the Jacuzzi. He held her towel out for her. Jen walked into the towel. Bah wrapped it around her, rubbing her arms a bit to help her warm up faster. "Thanks. Would you mind driving? I'm a little drowsy…"

"No problem," said Bah.

Jen gave a small smile and handed him her keys. "Thanks," she said. Bah closed his eyes as Jen walked away. He didn't know what to think of what had just happened in the Jacuzzi. Jen didn't know what to think of it either. She walked into the dressing room and got her warm clothes back on.

Bah was in the men's locker room, sitting on one of the benches. _Did I just completely screw up? Should I have kissed her? Should I have said something first? She did kiss me back…and put her arm around me…that's not bad, is it?_

With a million questions racing through his mind, he dried off and got dressed. He walked out to the car and got in. Within a few minutes, he saw Jen walk out and get in the car. The car ride home was dead silence.

"Well, it was fun," said Jen, once they were back at their apartments.

"Yepp," said Bah, nodding. He was at his door, and Jen was at hers.

Bah put his key into the hole, when Jen said, "Bah?" Bah stopped, looking over at her. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," said Bah. "Just let me go change into something warmer." Jen nodded. Jen walked inside and changed into warmer, dryer clothes, and she dried her hair. She contemplated the sudden changes of events for her and Bah. It was all unexpected, but very welcome. Bah changed into sweats and a sweatshirt. In minutes, he was over at Jen's place. She was sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her.

"So, let me ask you something," Jen said.

"Shoot."

Jen sighed. "What…just happened?"

Bah swallowed and thought for a bit. "Jen, honestly, I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a long, long time, but I just couldn't do it. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're my best friend, I didn't hang around all the time just because I liked you…"

"How long?" asked Jen.

Bah looked down. "Um…since about…July…"

Jen looked at him, and then closed her eyes, putting her head in her hand. "Bah…" she looked up at him. "Why didn't you say something?"

Bah shrugged. "I thought you just liked me as a friends and nothing more…I didn't want to make things awkward or anything…"

"So…now…you…and me…and we feel the same way about each other…" Bah looked at her and Jen smiled. She scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder. "You're one patient man…especially with all that's happened."

Bah nodded and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "But it was worth it." He kissed the top of her head and Jen smiled. She looked up at Bah and kissed him. During the kiss, Jen thought about how suddenly things had changed, but it didn't seem like they had changed all that much. She already knew Bah inside and out, and was comfortable with him, and knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

_At last_, Bah thought, smiling mentally.


	31. Worst Fear

_StarrShyne: Heehee! Their first date is…next chapter I believe—WAY cute, thanks to the awesomeness of YOU! Yeah, I was having trouble writing that scene without fainting myself, LOL._

_Flowersc781: I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah…I definitely watched the shower scene in Miracle over and over and over and over again…you know, you gotta get the right image in your head to write a scene like that!_

_CandieBabie30: Ooohhh…snow day! Lucky! I never got snow days at home…too much sunshine and all, but they say a storm is going to blow in here…but enough about the weather! Thanks for your review! I'm glad it was the best day of your life…you know, for some its their wedding, or the birth of their child…but I'm glad that my chapter 30 when Jen kisses Bah was the best day of your life! ;)_

_Meadow567: Heehee…sighing…I like sighing…it gives you that warm, fuzzy feeling…_

_HeartsAndLies: Heehee! Here's your "now" update! I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss! It makes me happy I got you to jump around and squeal…I think, LOL._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I'm so glad I made your day…it seems that you say that in most your reviews…which makes me happy!_

_Nikkd03: Brilliant…I like that word:-D I'm glad you liked this chapter! Enjoy!_

_Livetoeat06: Oh my goodness—I LOVE your penname! Your review TOTALLY made my day! Thank you so much! No worries…we'll be hearing from Jimmy in a few chapters, and questions about that will be answered!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Heehee! Yay for kissing! Thanks for your review!_

_Surfer-kel: Aww…I'm sorry to disappoint you:( Don't worry…I have 2 more stories in progress, but I don't know if you'll be seeing much of OC in them. There are so many other OC stories, and…I don't know…he's not really in my top list of guys on the team, no offense to him. I love the guy, but…yeah; that's me. You'll see more of him in this story, though!_

_Lia06: I'm glad you liked it:) I had so much trouble figuring out a title for this chapter…but then it came to me! Enjoy this one!_

_**A/N: Wow! That's the most reviewers I've ever had! 11 people! Holy cow…well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

New Year's Eve morning, Jen and Bah were sitting in the trunk of Jen's car, with the trunk open, of course, sharing a large thermal full of hot chocolate. Jen was leaning next to him with her legs across his lap. They were parked near the river, and were watching it flow by.

"What are you most afraid of?" Bah asked out of the blue.

Jen looked over at him for a second before turning back to the river. "Being lonely, I suppose. Not necessarily of being alone…just of being…lonely."

Bah thought about it for a minute and looked at her. "I would never let you be lonely," he said, kissing her head.

Jen smiled and looked up at him, kissing him. She rested her head against his shoulder as Bah hugged her close. There was a short silence between them before Jen asked, "What about you? What are you most afraid of?" she asked without looking up. Bah was silent. Jen looked up at him, brushing away a piece of her hair that had blown in her face by the breeze.

"Disappointing people," he said, watching the river. "Not being good enough."

"Good enough for whom?"

Bah shrugged. "My parents, the team…you."

"Me?" Bah gave a slight shrug, looking down. "Do you think you're not good enough for me?" Bah didn't say anything. "Bah, look at me." She lifted his chin to look at her. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Bah was silent for a bit. "Well, when you had that crush on OC…I don't know. I guess I just guessed that he's the kind of guy you wanted, and…I don't know…I wasn't good enough."

Jen sighed and looked at him. "Bah, I don't know where you got the idea you weren't good enough for me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the only boyfriend I've had that I am actually sincerely happy with, and what's more, my best friend. You're more than good enough." She kissed him. "You're you."

Bah smiled, and kissed her again.

"Now what about your parents?" she asked.

Bah's smile faded. "Growing up, my parents had a saying, 'There's always room for improvement.' Especially my father…he had such high standards that I…" he looked down at his hands, "I just never seemed to meet. On my graduation from high school I got a simple nod from him, and on graduation from UMD, I got a 'good job, son.' I'm just afraid I've let him down in some way." He paused for a moment. Jen had a slight wince on her face as she lifted her head, looking at him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "I just wish I knew where I stood, you know? It's like…because I've worked so hard, I feel the need to be better than other guys, but it's not true. I just wish I knew where I stood with my dad, if I've met his expectations or not."

Jen watched him as he talked. "Oh Bah," she said, resting her head on his shoulder again. She moved her hand to his forearm, letting it linger there.

"He used to bring my two uncles to my games to get them to back up his points on how I need to improve my game."

"How old were you?"

"Nine…ten." Jen slightly winced at the kind of scar that could leave. "It was just so frustrating to me. As a little kid, I couldn't skate, I couldn't understand hockey…I mean I was fine at football, but hockey…just eluded me. I guess that why I'm always afraid I'm not good enough, because nothing I ever did seemed to be good enough for my dad."

"Why did you keep at it?" Jen asked.

"Stubbornness and determination are Harrington family traits," he said, with a slight smirk. Jen smiled. "It's in my blood."

"I guess so," said Jen.

"I almost didn't try out for the Olympic team."

"Really?"

Bah nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to go play in Europe, but my dad said if I didn't try out, I would someday kick myself for it. So I went for it." Bah looked at her. "More?" Jen nodded. "I worked with Steve Sertich for the six weeks prior to the try outs. Seven hours a day, seven days a week for six weeks."

"Wow, he really pushed you, huh?" Jen said.

"Actually, I worked with him for only a few hours a day Monday through Friday. The rest was on my own."

"Well it definitely paid off, didn't it?"

Bah smiled and looked at her. "It certainly did." He paused, looking back out to the river. "I'm just living in constant fear that Herb is going to cut me."

Jen nodded. "I'm hearing that from a lot of guys. Well, except Janny and Jimmy." Bah nodded slightly. "You're going to make it Bah. I know you will. You are such a hard worker. As long as you're giving a thousand percent on that ice, there's no way in hell Herb will cut you."

Bah looked down at her and kissed her, pulling her onto his lap. "Thanks, Jen." Jen smiled and kissed him again. They sat in silence watching the river for a few more minutes before Bah spoke up again. "I have a small confession to make."

"What's that?"

"You remember the night you went on that first date with Ryan?" Jen nodded. "The boys and I followed you guys."

Jen looked at him. "You did?"

Bah nodded sheepishly. "I wanted to see who 'Josh' was, and I found out it was Ryan…"

Jen chuckled. "Wow…" Jen smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. She chuckled, trying to imagine him spying on her. She let her mind wander to her and Bah in the present state, and what would happen after the Olympics. "Are you going to go play in Europe once the Olympics are over…like you planned?"

Bah was silent for a moment. "Well, I'm finishing off the season in Rochester, but next season I'm going to see if I can go to Switzerland."

Jen nodded, thinking about what that would mean for them. Bah realized how quickly the tables had turned. One moment, he had his future planned out with hockey, but didn't have Jen. The next, he had Jen, but things turned complicated. Both of them were silent, lost in their own thoughts about the subject.


	32. Going Out

_Flowersc781: Yeah…I think if we just take it one chapter and event at a time, we'll be fine, heehee. And yes, Jen and Bah do love each other :)_

_Livetoeat06: That's SO cool Janaszak's daughter went to school near you—I would have flipped out! Yeah, a lot of the boys went to Europe to play after the Olympics…not immediately, but eventually…Silk, Bah, Buzz…a few others, too._

_HeartsAndLies: No worries…I know exactly what you were saying. Drama is good…I love drama…like TNT, "We Know Drama." Enjoy!_

_Meadow567: Yeah, I figured I'd tie up that little loose end. You haven't read this chapter yet…I thought it would be a cute one to add._

_Darkdestiney2000: Thanks for the review! Don't worry…I know how you feel—and things begin to look up for Bah later on!_

_StarrShyne: Aw! I didn't mean to make you cry! Thanks for you review…don't worry, things get better! I don't know if his parents and uncles are still living…_

_Nikkd03: Here's some happy chapter after the sad one! And you know things will always work out in the end…somehow._

_Lia06: Of course it will work out for them! Enjoy this chapter!_

_CandieBabie30: Even in today's cars, you can still sit in the trunk…we used to do it all the time in our high school parking lot…_

_Surfer-kel: I'm glad I didn't disappoint you. Enjoy this story!_

One evening, all the boys wanted to go to a last triple feature together. Despite it being freezing cold, they insisted on walking, just like they always did. Jen and Bah were walking with the group, holding hands.

"You know, it's really about time you two got together," said Verchota.

"No kidding," said Buzz. "When did one of you finally say something?"

Jen looked at Bah and chuckled lightly. "Ask Bah," she said.

Buzz looked at Bah. "I kissed her in the spa," said Bah.

"Well, it's good to know I didn't leave for no reason!" said Buzz.

"Hey, what time do the movies start?" asked Pav.

"Eight," replied Jen.

"Well…it's six…let's go eat first."

They all agreed and walked to a diner near by. They all managed to squish into two booths and two tables. Jen was sitting in a booth between Bah and the wall. She and Bah shared a plate of chicken strips and fries. They were holding hands under the table, while eating with their spare hands.

"You know Jen," said Baker. "Now…don't take this the wrong way, but even though you're with Bah now…you seem a lot more normal than when you were with Ryan."

Jen looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I don't know. You act the same way you did when you were single as you do now. When you were with Ryan, you acted…honestly, kind of ditzy."

Jen swallowed her food and though about it for a bit. "Really?" Baker nodded, a little frightened that he might get a verbal thrashing from Jen. "Huh…I didn't know that…"

Baker looked from Jen to Bah, and then back to his food. Bah leaned over and whispered, "I think he's trying to say that he's glad we're together."

Jen smiled and took a drink of her soda.

After they finished eating, they walked to the movie theater and sat in their regular spots. "What, you and Bah aren't going to the back to make out?" joked Verchota.

"Psh, no," said Jen. "Not during a Steve McQueen movie!"

"Steve McQueen's in the Great Escape?" asked Broten.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Good job, Neal!" she teased.

"What else is playing?" asked Verchota. "I didn't look."

"Great Escape, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and Rebel Without A Cause."

"So basically…Steve McQueen, Audrey Hepburn, and James Dean for Jen," said Janaszak.

"Nicely done, Janny," said Jen.

The movies started, and Jen snuggled into her seat and slightly leaning into Bah and watched the movies.

On the way back, they walked together, but Jen and Bah were slightly behind the group. Bah heard Jen shivering. "Cold?" he asked.

Jen nodded. "A little bit." Bah took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Jen smiled and put her arms through the sleeves, taking his hand once more. They started walking once more until Jen stopped and Bah turned around. She smiled and pulled at his hand and he took a few steps towards her. She leaned up and kissed him. Bah put his other hand on her hip, kissing her back. "Thanks for the jacket," she said, smiling.

Bah smiled and kissed her once more and they continued walking with the boys.

When they got back to the apartments, Bah walked Jen to her apartment. "It feels like you're dropping me off after a date," said Jen.

"It does, doesn't it?" said Bah. "Speaking of which…what do you say to going on one?"

Jen smiled. "I like that idea."

Bah smiled. "Then how about I pick you up at six tomorrow night?"

Jen leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I'll be ready."

"Good—dress comfortable and warm." Bah put his arms around her waist and leaned down, giving her a proper good-night kiss.

The next night, Bah picked Jen up at six, and he walked her to his car. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said.

He drove her to the skating rink and parked. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I said, you'll see," he said, smiling. He got out, walked around and opened the door for her. He took her hand and they walked inside. "Now you'll know why I asked you to dress warm." Inside the rink, on center ice, was a blanket, and food set out.

Jen looked at it, surprised. She smiled up at Bah. "You are amazing." Bah smiled and led her out there. They walked out and sat down on the blanket. He had put tarp under it so the blanket wouldn't get wet. "I can't believe you did this," said Jen.

They walked over and sat down on the blanket. They began eating. "Did you have this in mind last night?" asked Jen.

Bah shrugged. "Kinda…I knew I wanted something on the ice."

"Why on the ice?"

"The girl I love most at the place I love most."

Jen looked at him and smiled. She scooted close to him and rested against him so she was sitting on front of him leaning back against him. They sat there, chatting and eating dinner.

After they finished, Bah stood up and held his arms out to her. "Dance with me," he said.

Jen gave him a look. "But there's no music." Bah motioned for her to get up. Jen finally stood up, and Bah put one arm around her waist, and took her hand in his other hand. Just then, Elvis' "Can't Help Falling in Love" began playing over the speakers.

Jen looked around, then back at Bah. "How'd you do that?"

Bah just smiled and kissed her. Jen put her hand on the back of his neck. After a while, she pulled back and rested her head against his chest.

"So who's playing the music?" Jen asked.

Bah smiled. "Buzzy."

Jen looked up at him. "Really?"

Bah smiled and nodded. "He helped with setting everything out too."

They danced for a while until the next song, "Love Me Tender" came on. Jen smiled. "You certainly know what I like."

Bah smiled. "Of course. I know everything about you."

Jen smiled. "It feels so different. I mean usually in the first stages of dating, you're still getting to know the person, but we already know practically everything there is to know about each other."

"Which means we get to skip right into the fun stuff," Bah replied, kissing her. He held her close to them as they danced. When they pulled back, Bah rested his cheek against hers. "You know, I'm scared to death of getting cut, but…when I'm with you, I have this feeling that everything's going to be okay."

Jen smiled and leaned into Bah more. "Everything will." She rubbed the back of his neck. "We've been best friends since July, and now we've started this…nothing is going to happen to us. As for getting cut…I know Herb wouldn't break up the conehead line, and I know Herb wouldn't get rid of one of his most dedicated players."

Bah closed his eyes and buried his face in the base of her neck.

After they left the rink, Bah dropped her off at her apartment, like he did last night. "Thank you so much for the date," she said, smiling.

"No, thank you," said Bah.

Jen cocked her head to the side. "For what?"

Bah leaned down and kissed her. "For everything."


	33. Thin Ice

_CandieBabie30: Just make sure the car trunk is open! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Meadow567: Yeah, I was trying to make Bah everything Ryan isn't, more or less._

_Livetoeat06: Haha, well I don't know if I can guarantee an amazing plot twist…I think there have been enough in this story! LOL, but no worries, later there will be…stuff…_

_Lia06: Yes, I love those movies too! Thanks for the review!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Thanks! Enjoy!_

_Nikkd03: Heehee! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Enjoy this one too!_

_HeartsAndLies:) I liked reading your review! Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Prettypinkcheer5: Yes…they're together now, heehee. Enjoy this one!_

_XX: I'm so glad you liked all those chapters! I missed your reviews!_

_StarrShyne: I'm glad you thought it was cute! Yeah, the L word will be explained in this chapter. :)_

_**A/N: I was watching "It's A Wonderful Life" when I got the idea for this chapter…just to let you know, LOL. Enjoy!**_

One Saturday morning, Jen was still asleep in her bed. She was at that point between sleep and awake, where you're deciding whether or not to get up, or fall back into beautiful sleep. She had just made the decision to fall back asleep when she felt something against her lips. She opened her eyes and found Bah smiling down at her.

"Hey," she said. "How'd you get in here?"

"You gave me your spare key in July, remember? In case you ever got locked out," he replied.

"Oh yeah…" she said. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She grabbed a hair tie from her night stand and pulled her hair back. She yawned and stretched. "I bet I could take Miss American by storm with this look, huh?" She laughed.

Bah smiled and brushed a piece of loose hair away from her eyes. "You're cute," he smiled.

Jen gave a smile and Bah kissed her again. "What's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

Bah shrugged. "It's Saturday, it snowed again last night, so it's beautiful outside, I'm here with you, and you're beautiful."

Jen smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're sweet."

Bah put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "What do you say to spending the day together?" he asked.

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

That afternoon, Bah and Jen went out for a walk. They walked past a pond, where some neighborhood kids were playing hockey. Jen and Bah stopped to watch them for a few minutes. Bah stood behind Jen, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jen smiled, watching a younger kid and a kid the age of the others interacting. They were obviously brothers. The younger brother was sitting out, waiting his turn to play, when the older one was playing the game.

Unknowingly, the older brother skated over some thin ice, and the ice broke under his weight. Jen gasped and ran over. Bah ran over, quickly ripped off his shoes and jacket, and jumped in after him.

"Bah!" she said. "Oh no…"

"Jimmy!" the younger kid ran over. Jen held him back to keep him from walking over more thin ice. "Jimmy!" The kid called again.

Jen was counting the seconds that Bah and the boy obviously named Jimmy were underwater. It was getting close to thirty seconds, and she was getting nervous.

"Come on, Bah…" she said, praying he would show up soon. The time was going up to one minute that they had been gone. Jen covered her mouth, fearing the worst. It had been over a minute since they had been under water. "Bah, where are you?" Right when she was about to give up hope, Bah came up to the surface, gasping for air. He had the little boy in his arm.

Jen breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the little boy from Bah's arms. "Oh God, he's not breathing," she said. She laid him on the ground and gave him mouth to mouth, and he still wasn't breathing. He was also a shade of blue. Bah got out of the water, shivering. Jen knew she needed to get those two to the hospital before hypothermia set in, but she needed to get Jimmy breathing. She gave him mouth to mouth again, and he coughed up the water in his lungs.

"Come on!" she said. She picked up the boy and ran him to the car. She put him in the backseat.

"Jimmy!" called his younger brother.

"Come on," said Jen, putting him in the backseat too. She got in and started the car. Bah got in the passenger's seat, shivering violently. Jen turned on the heater and tried to get it going quickly. She drove as fast as she could, as safely as she could to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital, Jen grabbed Jimmy, and ran in. She grabbed the first nurse she saw. "Excuse me, nurse, I have a little boy who fell through thin ice," Jen said quickly. She turned around and saw Bah, coming. "And he jumped in to save him."

The nurse nodded and called for gurneys. Jen set the little boy on one, and they put Bah on the other. They rushed them off somewhere. Jen started to breathe once more. She remembered the little boy, who was still in the back of her car. She went out there, and found him standing right at the car.

"Hey," she said, squatting down in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Charles," the little boy answered, frightened.

Jen smiled. "Charles what?"

"Charles Higgins."

"Hi Charles Higgins. I'm Jen Nicklas."

"Where's Jimmy?" Jen could tell the little boy was about to cry.

"Jimmy is going to get warm right now," she replied. "But do you want to be able to help Jimmy?" The little boy nodded eagerly, obviously still scared. "Okay, I need you to tell me your phone number, so I can call your mommy."

"Mommy's dead," the little boy said.

"Oh," breathed Jen. "You know, my mommy died too."

"Really?"

Jen nodded. "Is your dad home?" The little boy nodded. "Okay." Jen picked him up and carried him into the hospital. She walked over to the front desk. "Can I use your phone? I need to call his dad. I just brought his brother in."

"Sure," the nurse said, handing her the phone. "Dial nine before reaching an outside number."

"Thank you," said Jen. She picked up the receiver and dialed nine. "What's your phone number, Charles?"

"Four, five, two, three, three, one, nine," he replied timidly. Jen smiled kindly and dialed the number.

It rung twice before a man picked up. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello, Mr. Higgins. My name is Jennifer Nicklas, and my friend and I were near the pond your boys were playing at when your son Jimmy, fell through some thin ice."

"My Jimmy? Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine. I'm at the hospital right now with Charles."

"I'll be right there." The man hung up. Jen hung up the phone and handed it back to the nurse.

"Your daddy will be right here." Charles nodded. "Want to go sit down?" Charles nodded again. Jen went and sat down with Charles in the seat.

A few minutes went by before they heard, "Charles!" Jen turned to see a middle aged man walk through the doors.

"Daddy!" Charles ran to his father and his dad picked him up, hugging him. Jen stood up.

"Thank you so much," the man said, walking over to her.

"Oh…I didn't do much," she said. "I just drove them here."

"Miss Nicklas? Mr. Higgins?" said a doctor.

"Yes?" Jen and Mr. Higgins said at the same time.

"Would you come with me?" the nurse asked.

Jen, Charles, and Mr. Higgins all followed the nurse to a room, where Jimmy sat on one bed, wrapped in electric blankets, and Bah in the other one. Mr. Higgins ran to Jimmy and embraced him. "Are you okay?" Jimmy nodded.

Jen went straight for Bah. "Are you okay?" she asked. Bah nodded, for he had a thermometer in his mouth. Jen nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. She lost the battle of the tears and hugged him. He could not hug her back, because he was wrapped in blankets. She held onto him for a while, resting her head on his shoulder. "I was so scared when you didn't come up." Jen felt the tears stream down her cheeks and Bah rested his cheek against hers, for it was all he could do in response. The nurse walked over and took the thermometer out of Bah's mouth.

"92.3," she said. "You'll be staying here a bit longer." The nurse walked away to check on Jimmy.

Jen sighed. "I am so sorry," she said.

"For what?" asked Bah.

"Well, I could have…gotten you here faster, or…something."

"Jen, you did all you could, and you did it wonderfully. If we hadn't gotten here when we did, we might be in worse conditions." He gave her a kiss.

"Okay, Jimmy's good to go home. Just monitor his temperature and keep him very warm," the nurse said to Mr. Higgins.

Mr. Higgins nodded. "Thank you." Mr. Higgins walked over to Jen and Bah. "I cannot thank you two enough."

Jen smiled. "It really wasn't much."

"Well…thank you…" said the man, and then left with his kids.

Jen looked at Bah again and hugged him. "I still haven't gotten over it."

Bah rested his head on her shoulder, unable to fully hug her back. Jen put her hand on the back of his neck, hugging him tight. She pulled back a bit and kissed him. He kissed her back and she threaded her fingers through his still wet hair.

They were there a half hour before the nurse came in and took his temperature again. "Okay," the nurse said. "You can go home now, but be sure to keep him warm, and monitor his temperature." The nurse handed Jen warm, folded clothes.

Jen nodded, "Thank you." The nurse left. "What are these?"

"My clothes," said Bah.

"You mean…oh…right. Well, I'll be out in the hall." The hospital gave her some of the electric blankets that they had been using, and Jen walked out, letting Bah get changed. Bah walked out and smiled. Jen smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the hospital. "Stay here and I'll bring the car to the entrance, so you can get in, and I can get it warmed up."

Bah nodded. Jen walked out, got in the car and warmed it up, getting the heater going. She pulled to the front entrance, and Bah walked out and got in. Jen drove him back to the apartments, and she walked him up the stairs and into the apartment. They walked into the apartment, and Buzz was sitting, watching TV.

"Okay young man, go and get into warm pajamas, and get into bed. I'll be right in," she said, laughing, to Bah.

"Yes mommy," Bah joked as he walked into his room.

When he left, sat on the couch next to Buzz and sighed exasperatedly. "What was that all about?"

"We were walking, and we watched these kids play hockey, and one of them fell through thin ice, and Bah jumped in after him, and saved his life. I had to take both of them to the hospital, along with the kid's little brother," said Jen.

Buzz raised his eyebrows. "Wow…"

"Yeah."

"Can I have a bedtime story?" Bah called from his room.

"I'll be back," Jen smiled. She stood up, and turned back to Buzz. "Um, Buzz, would it be okay if I stayed here tonight? I would just feel better, you know…if something happened…"

Buzz grinned and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." She grabbed the blankets and walked into Bah's room, where he was already under his covers. "Okay." She pulled down his covers, covered him with an electric blanket, plugged it in and turned it on, then covered him with his sheet, comforter, and another regular blanket. She knelt by the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

Bah nodded. "Thank you…very much," he said, running a hand through her hair.

Jen smiled. "You're welcome. But I'm going to stay here tonight…just in case."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Jen shrugged. "On the couch, probably."

"Jen…no, you can't sleep on the couch."

"Well, where else am I to sleep?" Bah patted the other side of his bed. He did have a double bed. Jen paused, thinking. "Alright. I'll be right back." She left and went back to her apartment. She brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas, and fed her fish. She walked back over to Buzz and Bah's apartment.

"Aw, how cute," said Buzz, seeing her pajamas. Jen stuck her tongue out at him. "Where you going to sleep?"

Jen paused and shrugged. "In his bed…" Buzz smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Oh shut up." Jen walked into Bah's room and crawled into the bed. "Now Bah, if you need _anything_, _please_ wake me up, okay?"

"Okay," said Bah. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Jen, laying her head on the pillow. Bah was lying on his back, and Jen was lying on her side. Neither one of them fell asleep right away. Bah looked over at her in the darkness.

"I love you," said Bah. Jen propped herself up on her elbow, thinking about what Bah had said. "I know it's soon to say it, but…it's true. I love you, Jen. You've been my best friend for months now, and we've spent so much time together…I love you as a best friend right now…"

Jen looked at him and smiled. "Then I love you too…as a best friend…" Bah smiled and took her hand in his. Jen lay awake for a while, thinking about the evening. She wondered if she had been with Ryan, if he would have done something like that. She thought of the moment it had happened. Bah didn't think twice. He just rushed to the scene and jumped right in, with no regards to himself. That was admirable. She watched him as he slept, and thought of some of the things Craig and Buzz had said, about him being in love with her, and she couldn't understand how she didn't read all the signs. She thought of where she would be in five years…ten years…twenty. She thought about when she would get married, who it would be, would they have any kids, what career she would like, and where she would be living. She couldn't help but see Bah in her future. _Jennifer Harrington,_ she thought to herself, smiling. _It doesn't have a bad sound to it—whoa, girl…you just started dating him…let's not get too ahead of ourselves here…_

The next morning, Jen was the first to wake of all three of them. She smiled at Bah and kissed his forehead. She walked into the kitchen, and began to make some breakfast for the boys. Buzz walked out of his room. "There's no better way to wake up then to the smell of bacon and eggs!"

Jen smiled. "Good to hear."

Soon, Bah also wandered out. He walked up behind Jen and put his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. Jen had the thermometer sitting on the counter. She picked it up and held it out to Bah. Bah grinned and opened his mouth. Jen put it in. "Sit down and check it in two minutes." Jen went back to fixing breakfast.

After two minutes, Bah took out the thermometer. "98 point…something."

"Okay, good," said Jen. "I'm going to talk to Doc this morning, tell him to keep an eye on you." She put some eggs, bacon, and toast on their plates and gave it to them.

"Jen?" said Buzz. "Can you spend the night every night?" Jen laughed.


	34. Caught and Cut

_Lia06: Lol…pickles? Okay…hahaha. I'm glad you liked this chapter! You'll find out about Amanda later…no worries! I won't leave you hanging!_

_Meadow567: Thanks :)_

_HeartsAndLies: I didn't mean to give you a heart attack! LOL_

_Surfer-kel: Well, thanks you for sharing that with the class, LOL. I liked the little story. Thanks for the review!_

_Livetoeat06: No figment…you'll find out soon! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Darkdestiney2000: I'm glad you love Bah…I want one for myself, personally…_

_StarrShyne: You're amazing, have I ever told you that? Well, you are…I should make you something special…or something like that…but no stealing my Bah muse! I'm locking him in the dorm!_

_CandieBabie30: I can honestly say, I don't know. Ask someone who lives in the cold weather, LOL._

_Flowersc781: LOL, no worries…you can have the live happily ever after and still read about them…you'll see what I mean soon!_

_Prettypinkcheer5: I want one just like him too…so does everyone else!_

_Nikkd03: I converted you to loving Jen/Bah! Heehee! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Thanks for your review! Yeah…Jen's definitely liked Bah for a while…she just now realized it, LOL._

_A**/N: This chapter is a short chapter…just a little idea I had for Jen and Bah, and then something for you guys to kind of realize where we were in the scheme of things. Hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry this took so long! was being stubborn!**_

Jen was in her kitchen making lunch and Bah walked in. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her head. Jen smiled. "Hey," she said. Bah put his chin on her shoulder and lightly kissed her neck. Jen moved the food aside and turned around. Bah put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Jen leaned up and kissed him. Bah kissed her back, moving his hands up her back. The kissing got intense, and Bah lifted her up on the counter. Jen put her arms around his neck and he moved up to her.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. As a reflex, Bah stepped away, and Jen got off the counter as she looked to see who it was. Craig was standing there.

_Oh shit_, thought Jen.

"Um…Jen, I was wondering if I could talk to you," he said.

"Sure," said Jen, avoiding his gaze. Bah took that opportunity to leave.

Craig motioned for the living room. He and Jen sat down. "The USOC has a hotel room for you. Doc, Herb, and I will be staying with the team, but they set you up in a hotel. You'll have an All Access badge when we check in."

"Okay," said Jen, nodding, still unable to believe he walked in on them—not like they were doing anything bad, but this was Craig.

"You know Jen, sometimes you have to watch out."

"What?"

"Well, I mean even really great guys, you know, like Buzz, and Robbie and them…well, they're guys, just like Jack and Ryan—not saying that any of the guys on the team would do that to you. And, well, guys can sometimes persuade a girl to do things that she really isn't ready for. For example, when a guy and a girl are at a place like Star Point…"

"Um…Craig, it's a little late for this kind of talk, don't you think?"

Craig looked at her. "How late?"

Jen ran her tongue over her teeth, not knowing how to answer that question. "Well, I just meant that that's a speech you give to a teen just hitting puberty or something, and I'm 22…besides, we already talked about this."

"When?"

"Tryouts…look, Craig, I'm a big girl…I can make my own choices…"

Craig nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry, it's just…it's hard to believe you're 22 already. It seems like just last week you were this five year old I had to take care of…but you took care of yourself."

Jen gave him a slightly confused look. _Where is he going with this?_ she thought.

"Jen, I know that after your mom died, and even after your dad died, you didn't really have anyone. I mean, I was playing on different teams, dragging you all across the country…I was never really there for you, Jen. Yet, you made it easy on me. You never got into any big trouble, you really took care of yourself. I'm just sorry I missed out on so much."

Jen smiled and gave him a hug. "I love you, Uncle Craig."

"I love you too, Jen," said Craig. 'What are you doing tonight?"

Jen shook her head. "Nothing."

"Let me take you out," he said. "We haven't done that in a while."

Jen smiled. "Alright. Let's go." They got in Craig's car and drove to dinner. As they were driving, Jen thought back to when Craig and she were on their own, every weekend during the off-season, Craig would take her out. They went to a resteraunt and were seated fairly quickly. They sat down, and looked over their menus.

"You know, I like Bah," said Craig. Jen looked at him from over her menu. Craig looked at Jen. "I do…he's a good guy."

Jen nodded slowly, trying to figure out where he was going. "I do too."

Craig smiled. "I would hope so." Jen chuckled. They ordered, and their food came. "You know, Jen…I know we've been over this, but just let me get everything out. We've never really sat down and talked about it, and I'm going to assume you know everything." Jen gave him a confused look. "I just want you to be careful. I know Bah would never do anything bad to you, but just, please be careful. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

Jen smiled at Craig. "I will be careful," she said.

Craig nodded. "Don't get my wrong, I trust your judgment, because…well, despite my absence from your every day life when you were young, I know you're level headed." They were each silent for a bit, thinking about what to say. "Besides, Craig added, I'm too young to be a grandpa."

Jen laughed. "Don't worry Craig, I don't think you'll have to worry about that any time soon."

Craig chuckled. "I hope not…and, I mean, when the time does come…if you want the baby to call me 'uncle'…that's fine."

"No," said Jen.

"What?"

"No…you're going to be 'grandpa' to my kids…whenever I have them."

Craig smiled and continued eating. After they finished dinner, Craig drove Jen back to her apartment. "Before you go…I have something to give to you." They both got out of the car, and Craig walked around the trunk of the car. Jen met him there. He opened the trunk and pulled out a large, flat package. He smiled and handed it to Jen. Jen smiled and took it, slicing open the wrapping. Inside was a large frame with a collage of pictures of the boys and Jen. Some were ones Jen had taken, and others were ones other boys had taken.

"Craig…I…it's wonderful," she said, amazed.

Craig smiled. "I had Mac take some of your pictures over Christmas, and I got the other from the boys, and then took it to a frame shop…I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I love it! Thank you!"

Craig smiled and hugged her. After, he walked her up to her door. "You know I'm always here for you," Craig smiled at her. "Always will be."

Jen smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for a great night."

"'night, Jen," Craig smiled.

Jen smiled and went into her apartment. She began looking around for wall space to hang the large frame. A few minutes later, there was a knock. "Come in," said Jen.

Bah walked in and smiled. "Hey," he said.

Jen smiled. "Hey."

"Enjoy your night?" he asked.

Jen nodded. "Yeah, look what Craig got me," she said.

Bah walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Wow. That's nice."

The next day after practice, Jen was on her way to deliver the can of film to Herb, when she saw a very sad looking Cox walking towards her, away from Herb's office.

"Hey Coxie," she said.

"Hey," he said. She could see tears in his eyes. She felt her stomach drop, knowing exactly what happened.

"Oh, Ralph," she said, giving him a hug.

"I'll be okay," said Ralph, after they pulled away. He sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes. "I think there's dust or something in Herb's office…"

Jen smiled. "Keep in touch, okay?"

Cox nodded and walked away. Jen continued on her way to Herb's office. As he entered, he hung up the phone.

"Well, Madison Square Garden, here we come," he said.

"What's that?" asked Jen.

"No more talk of boycotting. We're playing all the eastern block teams at the Olympics, plus the Soviets at Madison Square Garden in a few days."


	35. An Accident

_Meadow567: Yes, yes he is._

_Nikkd03: I'm glad you liked this chapter! I had some trouble thinking up of what Craig could get her, but then I thought the frame thing was a great idea._

_Flowersc781: Haha, yeah, I could just see Craig trying to give Jen "the talk." LOL_

_HeartsAndLies: Yeah…needless to say I enjoyed writing that part of the story:)_

_Livetoeat06: UMD is University of Minnesota-Duluth. I agree—Bah is a great boyfriend! If you're looking to expand your favorites folder, I would HIGHLY recommend all of StarrShyne's stories. She's written 2, and is in the process of updating a third. They are: _Do You Believe in Miracles, When Miracles Happen_, and _She Needs a Miracle_. I would definitely recommend those. Also, there is _Ain't that America_ by meadow567, _Diamonds in the Rough_ by Lia06. If you want one-shots, Klinoa has written a lot of cute, funny ones; _Tales of the Adoring Mind_ by Piper Brandybuck is a collection of one-shot song fics she's written. All very cute! You can also check under my profile, under my favorite authors and stories—there are all MY favorites in there!_

_StarrShyne: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I think you'll like this one too…gotta love Philly._

_Prettypinkcheer5: You know, I've been looking for my very own Silk, Bah, Buzz, Mac, Jimmy, or Rizzo around my campus, but they haven't turned up yet!_

_Lia06: I kinda like pickles...just not for breakfast, LOL. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: I'm so glad you liked that! It was one of my favorite parts of writing this chapter! I figured it was time for a little Jen-Craig time._

_Surfer-kel: News of Jack and Amanda wills how up…next chapter, I believe? If not, then the one after that._

**_A/N: Okay, this is a shameless plug: I think ALL of you should check out the shout out I wrote for livetoeat06, because I recommended a few…um…many, lol, fics for her, and I would recommend them all to you!_**

_**A/N-2: This is a short chapter…an idea I got one day while doing laundry…LOL. Enjoy!**_

The team was leaving the next day for New York to play the Soviet game. Jen had put two loads of laundry in the laundry house next to the apartment complex. She poked her head into Robbie and Ramsey's apartment. "Hey Robbie, I have to go run a few errands, and I have some laundry going. If I leave you some change, you think you can move it along in about 45 minutes?"

"Sure," said Robbie, nodding.

"Thanks." Jen put some change on his table, and she left.

Five minutes later, Johnson came by. "Hey Robbie, we're going to get some food, wanna come?"

"Sure," he said. He grabbed the change from the table and walked down the corridor. "Hey Philly, here's some change, can you move Jen's laundry along in about 40 minutes?"

"Sure thing, buddy," said Verchota.

An hour and a half later, Jen drove up to the apartment complex to find a fire truck and two police cars there, and the laundry house up in flames. She got out of her car and walked over to the crowd of people that had formed.

"What happened?" Jen asked Robbie.

"I don't know. I had Verchota change the laundry when I went to rent movies with Johnson."

Jen saw Verchota and she walked over to him. "Care to explain?" she asked.

"Look, Jen, I don't know why it caught on fire! I changed the laundry, like he asked!" Just then a fireman approached them.

"Excuse me, what was the cause of the fire?" she asked him.

"Well, ma'am, what we can determine, for lack of any other evidence, was that someone forgot to clean the lint out of the filter in one or more of the dryers, and no one noticed until it was too late." With that he walked away.

Jen slowly turned to Verchota. "Phil, did you clean the lint filters?"

Phil bit his lip and didn't look at her. She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. She walked back up to her apartment. Bah walked out of his as she walked by

"Hey, did you figure out why the—" He started, but was cut off by Jen.

"Yes, Phil didn't clean the lint filters when he moved along my laundry and BURNED ALL MY CLOTHES! And on top of that, we leave tomorrow morning for New York, and I have enough clothes for only about three days, and I can't go shopping because we have that send-off banquet tonight!" Bah was shocked at her outburst. Jen sighed. "I'm sorry, Bah, it's just…I'm frustrated."

Bah nodded. He walked out and put his arms around her, pulling her close. "It's okay. You can go shopping when we get to Lake Placid, since we'll get there two days before the Olympics start."

Jen nodded. "True." She looked up and kissed him. "I have to go get ready for tonight."

"I'll come get you around 6:30," said Bah.

Jen smiled. "Okay."

That evening, all the boys were getting in their suits and ties. The USOC was throwing the boys a send-off banquet before they left for the Olympics. Jen was in her apartment. She was wearing a long dark blue dress. It had long sleeves, but they went off the shoulder, and it had a V-neck line. The dress had a slit up to a little above her knee. She was in her bathroom, putting on her earrings when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she called.

She saw Bah walk in through the mirror. He smiled and walked up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her ear. "You have no idea what seeing you in that dress does to me," he smiled.

Jen smiled. "Oh, I bet I could guess," she teased.

"What do you say to ditching the banquet and we can stay here?" he winked.

"I wish, but then Craig would probably come in and try giving me the puberty talk again," Jen joked. "And this time he'd bring you in for it too."


	36. Long Few Days

_Nikkd03: Yeah, it was kind of random, but I thought it would be funny, LOL._

_CandieBabie30: Yes…the dreaded puberty talk, LOL._

_Meadow567: They could…you know, slip into the back of the bus for the remainder of the banquet, haha._

_Livetoeat06: Yeah…poor Philly. I'm going to have to write a fic about him one of thee days._

_HeartsAndLies: haha, I loved your review! Yeah…poor Bah…and I promise I'll make it up to Philly soon!_

_Prettypinkchee5: I think it should be mandatory too! Well, here's to hoping, right? Lol_

_Lia06: I do what I can to plug the stories I like ;) Yeah…that's Philly…of course I'm developing a soft spot for Philly…LOL_

_Flowersc781: LOL—I know I would ditch the banquet with Bah! Heehee Bah is amazing…thanks for the review!_

_StarrShyne: Yeah, we are pretty horrible to him…of course I've been thinking more about my alleged maybe Phil fic, and…I think I might tweak the ending…we'll have to see. I think with what I have in mind for him now, you'll really like it!_

_Darkdestiney2000: I'm so glad I could cheer you up! That makes me happy!_

_**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one, I will warn you, is a little choppy, just because it's highlighting their first days in New York. I don't have much in the way of the actually Olympics in here, because you guys have seen the movie (undoubtedly many, MANY times :)) and so you guys know what happens. I hope you all enjoy!**_

The next morning, after the banquet, the team all met in the apartment complex parking lot. Herb, Doc, Craig, and the bus met them there as well. Herb approached Jen. "Jen, I know this is last minute, but I was wondering if you could drive your car to New York. I know it's a long way but the USOC will pay for your gas and everything. I just want to have a car in case something happens, we can do something without having to use the bus or rely on a taxi."

Jen nodded. "Sure."

"And I suppose if you want to take some of the boys with you to keep you company, you can." Herb nodded and walked away. Jen dug in her purse to get her keys. When she looked up again, Verchota was standing right in front of her. She jumped, startled.

"Sorry," said Verchota.

Jen smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. What's up?"

Verchota shifted his weight. "I wanted to say I really am sorry about…well…burning all your clothes. I really didn't mean to. I'm not used to doing laundry…"

Jen smiled. She could tell Verchota was sincere, and he really did feel bad. "You're forgiven," she said, giving him a hug. "At least this way, I can go shopping and get a whole new wardrobe." When they pulled away, Jen was surprised he hadn't made a grab for her ass.

Verchota smiled. "Bah's a lucky guy." With that, he walked away. Herb made the announcement that Jen would be driving her car, following the bus, and if anyone wanted to ride with her, they were free to. Jen loaded her luggage into her trunk and made her way over to where the team was gathered. As the boys loaded the bus, Bah and Buzz walked over to Jen.

"You guys riding with me?" she asked.

"Yepp," said Buzz, smiling. "I get a whole backseat to myself."

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Bah.

"The bus driver said it takes about twenty hours. He brought a second driver with him so we could go through the night." Bah nodded. "If it's okay, I might have you drive a couple legs of the trip, so I can sleep."

Bah nodded. "Of course."

They got into her car, and they followed the bus onto the highway. "So boys," she said. "You made it. You survived hell practices, survived that episode in Norway, you got Herb to send Tim Harrer home…Soviets will be a piece of cake, eh?"

"I hope so," said Bah. Jen looked over and gave him an encouraging smile.

"You boys will do great. This way, at least, you will know how the Soviets play first hand before playing them in the Olympics."

They drove for what seemed like eternity, listening to every tape they had brought, and fuddled through countless radio stations before they got to Cleveland.

The next pit stop, in Cleveland, the boys went to get snacks while Jen pumped gas. Craig got off the bus and walked over to her. "How's it going?" he asked.

Jen nodded. "Good. I think I'm going to have Bah drive this next leg while I get some sleep," she replied.

"Good," he said. "That's what I came over for. Make sure you're still awake."

"Oh, trust me, they're keeping me awake," she laughed.

Bah and Buzz came out of the store. "Hey," said Bah, after putting his stuff in the car.

"Hey," Jen smiled. "You think you can drive for a bit? I don't want to fall asleep at the wheel."

Bah nodded. "Sure," he said, kissing her temple.

"Thanks."

They made it to New York City the next morning, where the boys were instructed to get lots of rest before the game that night. Bah and Jen were walking to their hotel room. "Nervous?" Jen asked. Bah nodded. She smiled and gave him a kiss before she walked into her room. "I'll see you tonight."

As it turned out, the US Hockey team got slaughtered by the Soviets at Madison Square Garden, and Jack injured his knee. The game didn't do much for their confidence as a team. Doc took the ambulance with Jack to the hospital. It turns out Herb was smart in asking Jen to bring her car, because she had to drive to the hospital to meet Doc and Jack, so they could drive to Lake Placid. Jen drove to the hospital and met up with Doc in the waiting room, where they waited for the hospital doctors to finish with Jack's knee.

"So, Jennifer, how are things with you these days?" Doc asked.

Jen smiled a bit. "Things are going well," she nodded.

"Craig has shared some of the things that have happened in the recent months past, and I am happy that you and Bah have come together."

"Me too," she said. "I just don't know why he never said anything earlier, you know?"

Doc nodded. "Sometimes us men can be…intimidated by a woman," he said.

Jen looked at him, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that sometimes when men are faced with the possibility of rejection, they won't try and pursue what it is they want, which is probably why, from what I hear from Craig, you haven't been with any other guys on the team."

"Like who?" asked Jen.

Doc gave one of his knowing smiles. "That is for the boys to tell you in their own time, if they so choose to."

Jen gave a wry laugh, trying to think of any other guys who showed an interest in her, and she couldn't think of any.

On the car ride to Lake Placid, Doc was napping in the back, and Jack was in the front seat with Jen. "So how are things with you and Bah?" he asked.

Jen nodded. "It's going good," she said. "I kind of wish he had said something sooner, you know?" Jack nodded. "How are things with you and Amanda?" Jack shrugged and looked out the window. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah…just one of those things, you know? I mean, in the beginning, things were great, but she was really clingy, talked about herself all the time, and she really didn't like the team…"

"Why?" Jen asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I mean, I can see if she didn't like Verchota or Christian, coz they can be obnoxious, but she didn't like anyone…especially you."

"Me?" asked Jen, laughing a bit. "Still?"

"Apparently so…?" asked Jack still confused about why Amanda didn't like Jen. Jen chuckled, remembering the crush she had had on Jack a few months back, and the night Jack had gotten drunk.

There was a silence for a while. "You'll find someone sooner or later," said Jen.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I hope so. Some of us are just luckier than others to find theirs sooner than later," he said, looking at her. Jen smiled. "I'm glad Bah finally got the nerve to ask you out…that boy…" he laughed.

"Wait, you knew about…geez," said Jen. "Was I the only one who was completely oblivious to it?"

"Pretty much," said Jack. "You must have been pretty preoccupied…I mean, other than Ryan…but Bah still had it for you way before Ryan."

"I was a bit preoccupied," Jen chuckled.

That afternoon, they met up with the rest of the team in the sign in building. Herb approached Jack and Doc, and Jen walked over to Bah.

"Hello there," he said, smiling and putting his arms around her.

"Hello," Jen smiled, kissing him.

"You look tired," said Bah.

"I am," she said. "I'm going to get my pass, and then go check into the hotel, and get some sleep."

Bah nodded. "Good idea."

"I'm going to go shopping for clothes tomorrow, before the Olympic whirlwind begins."

"Mind if I join you?"

"You want to go shopping with me?" Bah shrugged and nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, some of the boys are going out to dinner tonight, you up to coming along?"

"Sure," said Jen.

That afternoon, after taking a nap, Jen decided to get some fresh air. She walked out of her hotel, and began walking down the street, when she saw Jimmy walking on the other side of the street. She quickly crossed the street and joined him. "Hey Jimmy," she said, smiling. "How's it going?"

"Good," said Jimmy, nodding. "I'm just about to meet my dad."

"Oh, where are you meeting him?"

"At the bus stop," Jimmy replied. "Would you like to come with me and meet him?"

Jen nodded. "I'd love to," she said, as they continued walking. They soon arrived at the bus stop, and waited. Within minutes, a bus pulled up, and a line of people got off. Jen recognized Donald Craig as he got off the bus. She had seen him at the Harvard game, but hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him.

"Hey pop," Jimmy said, as his father walked up.

"Hey Jimmy," Donald smiled, giving him son a hug.

"Dad, this is Jen Nicklas, Jen, this is my father, Donald."

"It's nice to meet you," Jen smiled, shaking Donald's hand.

"Likewise," said Donald. "It's great to finally meet the famous Jen."

"Famous?" Jen asked, looking at Jimmy.

"Jimmy told me all about you," Donald said, smiling.

"Okay, dad, let's get to the hotel," said Jimmy. They all walked to the hotel where Donald would be staying. He decided to rest a bit, so Jimmy and Jen went out again.

"So, what was that all about?" Jen asked.

Jimmy watched the ground as he walked, then looked up and looked ahead of him as he talked. "Around the beginning of training, I…kind of started to like you, and made the mistake of telling my father, who would always ask about you whenever I called home," he said. "Then I found out that Bah liked you too, so I backed off a bit."

"Holy cow," said Jen. "This is so crazy."

"What is?"

"Well, on the way here, Jack and I got to talking, and he told me that pretty much everyone but I knew Bah had a thing for me, and then this…" She laughed. "I really must…just…not pick up on anything."

Jimmy shrugged. "But everything worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Jen nodded. "It did." She smiled.

The next day, Jen decided to set out to buy some more clothes, since she was in dire need of them. Bah met her at the hotel, and they set out.

"Thanks for coming with me," she smiled. "Although I can't imagine why you would want to go shopping."

"Well, I couldn't very well let you go alone," he replied, smiling.

"Well, if you start to get bored, don't hesitate to head back to the village."

They went into store after store, after store. Bah found it less painful than he had thought. Jen knew more or less what she liked and didn't like, which made it easier on both of them.

They were checking out at the cash register at one of the stores, when Jen heard a familiar voice behind her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy couple." Jen turned around and saw Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I'm here for the Olympics."

Jen nodded. "Well, goodbye," she said. She took her bag in one hand, and Bah's hand in the other and walked away. They got to the outside and Bah put his arm protectively around Jen.

"You okay?" he asked.

"That wasn't very nice," Ryan said, following them out of the store. "That's the third time you've walked away from me."

Jen turned around. "First of all, Ryan, you deserve it, second, you are an obnoxious liar, which gives me reason to walk away from you. Now, please stop bothering me, and if you ever see me again, don't talk to me."

She turned around again, and started walking.

"There you go again…just walking away from me. Just like every other time," he called with a smirk.

This time it was Bah who started to turn around, but Jen stopped him. "Just let him go," she said.

"I don't like seeing him talk to you like that," he said.

"I know, but if you get into it, I know Ryan…he'll want to fight."

They continued walking. After a while, Bah spoke up, "Um, my parents and brother are coming in tonight, and they really want to meet you," he said.

Jen looked up. "They want to meet me?" she asked.

Bah nodded. "Yeah. My mom wants to go to dinner maybe Wednesday night." Jen bit her lip. Bah smiled kissed her nose. "Don't worry about it…they'll love you." Jen smiled weakly and nodded.

That night, Jen and Bah were out walking around Lake Placid. They met up with Buzz, Jimmy, Verchota, and a couple of the other guys. They walked into a bar and sat down at a table. They were talking and laughing when Jen happened to look across the bar. She saw Craig sitting at a bar stool with two or three women around him talking to him.

"Oh dear…de ja vu," said Jen, laughing.

"What?" asked Bah, following Jen's gaze and laughed when he saw Craig.

"At least he's still got something left in him," said Verchota.

Jen sighed. "I don't want to think about that!"


	37. Meeting the Family

_Nikkd03: Yepp—this chapter is where Jen meets Bah's family! Enjoy!_

_Darkdestiney2000: I've noticed a pattern of you wanting violence, LOL—yepp, this is his family!_

_Meadow567: Yes…Craig…that man…lol_

_HeartsAndLies: Heheee…gotta love Philly!_

_Lia06: Revalationalizing…that's a word! LOL I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_StarrShyne: I do love your review…it made me laugh…LOL_

_Livetoeat06: I'm glad you're happy the Jimmy issue is resolved, LOL. And as for the Philly fic…I…well…you'll have to read it when I finish it._

_FLowersc781: Actually only Jimmy had a crush on her and backed off…but yes, it was good team work. :)_

Jen was standing with Bah in front of a restaurant. She took a deep breath for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. "Jen, calm down, okay? It'll be fine." They were waiting to meet Bah's parents and brother at the restaurant. Jen nodded. Bah let go of her hand and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "They're gonna love you."

"I hope so," said Jen.

"Here they come," he said. Jen looked in the direction Bah was. She saw a woman and a man, who looked just like Bah, and a young man with them walking towards them. Jen took another deep breath. Bah smiled down at her as they walked towards his parents.

"Johnny!" his mother called. Jen had to resist the urge to laugh. Bah hugged his mother and then went to shake his father's hand, in the typical fashion. Jen watched the interaction between Bah and his father, but was distracted when Bah's mom pulled her into a huge hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" she exclaimed. "Johnny's told me so much about you!"

Jen smiled and hugged her back. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"Jen," said Bah, putting her arm around her. "This is my dad."

Jen smiled and shook his hand. "It's good to meet you."

"And this is my brother, Joe." Jen smiled and shook his hand.

"Well, it's freezing out here, come on kids, let's go inside and get warm!" said his mother. The five of them walked into the restaurant, and were soon seated.

"So, Johnny," said Mrs. Harrington. "Anything new happen since we last talked?"

"Um, nothing really," said Bah.

"That's a shame. I was hoping for more stories." She turned to Jen. "Johnny always called home and would tell us all about the team and the funniest stories about the team."

"Oh, well, did he tell you how Verchota burned my entire wardrobe?" Jen asked, smiling.

"No, he didn't."

Jen laughed a bit. "Well, I had to go run some errands, and I asked Robbie if he would move my laundry along when it was done, and apparently, he left soon after I did, and told Verchota to move it along. Well, Verchota didn't clean the lint filters, and…well…I came home to a burned down laundry house."

"Oh dear! Did you lose everything?"

"Mostly," said Jen. "But I went shopping a few days ago, so I'm good now."

"So, Jen," said Mr. Harrington. "Tell us a little about yourself."

"Dad," said Bah. "You're making it sound like this is a job interview."

"No, it's fine," said Jen. "What would you like to know?"

Mr. Harrington shrugged. "Where you went to school, where you're from?"

"Well, I'm originally from the Twin Cities area, and my mother died in childbirth…"

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Harrington interjected.

"…and my dad left for Vietnam was I was five, so I lived with my uncle, Craig Patrick…"

"The assistant coach?" Mrs. Harrington asked.

"Yes," said Jen. "And I traveled around with him, while he played on teams all over the country, and finally we ended up in California, so I went to UCLA, and then came back home after I graduated."

"How did you end up getting a job with the team?" Joe asked.

"Craig told me that Herb was looking for someone to film practices for evaluation, and I was there."

All through dinner, the five of them talked, except Bah and his dad. There was no communication between them, only through the other three.

After dinner, they all walked outside and said their goodbyes. Before they parted ways, Bah's mom pulled him into a hug. "I like her," she whispered to him, smiling. Bah smiled and gave his mom and kiss on the cheek.

After they all went their separate ways, Bah and Jen went for a walk around Lake Placid. They walked for about fifteen minutes before they arrived at a park and sat down on a bench.

"You seem awfully quiet since dinner," said Jen. "Everything okay?"

Bah sighed and just nodded. Jen kept watching him, knowing there was more, but decided not to read into it too much. She looked straight ahead at the pond, watching people skate around.

"You know what my dad said to me tonight?" he asked, finally.

"What?" she asked.

"He said four words to me the whole night: 'How ya doing, John?'" Bah replied and sighed. "I'm in the Olympics for crying out loud, and yet…I still can't please him." Jen sighed and scooted closer to him, taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. "Nothing is good enough for him."

Jen didn't know what to say. She knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel better, but she wished there was something she could do.

"You want to go back to the hotel?" he asked at last.

Jen nodded. "If you want."

"Yeah. I don't want to be around the guys right now…I don't know, it's just…" Jen nodded, understanding. They walked to Jen's hotel room. When they walked in, they took off their jackets and scarves, and sat on the love seat in front of the window, which had a spectacular view of everything.

They sat in silence for some time. Jen wanted to make everything better for Bah, but she knew she couldn't do that, and Bah, sitting there, confused by his father, and also feeling bad for not saying anything to Jen practically all night.

Finally, Bah looked down at Jen. At the movement of his head, Jen looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

Bah shrugged. "Ignoring you all night."

"You didn't ignore me," she said. "I understand you had some things on your mind. I didn't hold it against you."

"Thank you." Bah smiled and kissed her again.


	38. Valentine's Day

_Flowersc781: Don't worry…Jen will take care of him! And we'll be seeing…well, hearing about more of Bah's dad later._

_HeartsAndLies: Heehee! I loved you review! No worries…everything happens in time!_

_Meadow567: I don't know…;)_

_Nikkd03: Heehee! I'm glad you like this story that much! I had so much fun writing it!_

_Darkdestiney2000: Yeah, I love Bah's mom…just wait, Bah's dad turns out to be not so bad._

_Lia06: Heehee—enjoy this chapter!_

_StarrShyne: Of course, pillow talk is that best place to learn how to spell his last name, LOL. I hope this chapter lifts your day a bit._

"Jen," said Bah, walking toward the locker room after the victory over Czechoslovakia. "Get dolled up; I'm going to pick you up at eight." Jen looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay," she said, excited. She went back to her hotel, and took a shower. She did her hair, put on a skirt and nice top, and put on make up. At eight, she heard Bah knock on her door. She smiled and answered it. She opened the door and found him standing there in a button down shirt, jacket, and slacks. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Hey," she said, leaning up and kissing him.

"Hey," he said. "Wow…you look incredible."

Jen smiled. "You clean up pretty well yourself," she winked.

"For you," he said, smiling and handing her the roses.

"Thank you," she said, taking them. "Just let me put them in water, and we can get going." She put the roses in a vase, that had been holding fake flowers, and then they left.

The walked to a restaurant downtown and were seated fairly quickly, as they had a reservation.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what did you think of the family?" Bah asked, once they were seated.

Jen smiled. "I think they're great. You're mom is too cute."

Bah laughed. "Yeah, she is a talker."

"She's sweet. And your brother and dad are nice too."

Bah nodded. "We're the smallest of our huge family. My dad has two brothers, one who has four kids, and the other who had six."

"Wow, holidays must be crazy, huh?"

"Yepp. And it's insisted upon that we always go to grandma's house for Thanksgiving and Christmas. It's a mad house."

Jen laughed. "Wow, I can't imagine having such a big family."

"You and Craig usually spend Christmas alone?"

Jen nodded. "Yeah, it was usually just me and him, sometimes we would go to Detroit and visit my grandma, but most of the time it was just us, and maybe a teammate of his that didn't have anywhere to go, or something."

They were quite for a bit, looking over the menu. Bah smiled at her. "I still can't believe it," he said.

Jen smiled and looked up at him. "The Olympics?"

Bah smiled bigger and shook his head. "That you're mine." He took her hand.

Jen smiled. "Well, you waited a long time."

Bah nodded. "Sometimes I think that maybe if I hadn't have waited, then maybe I could have saved you the pain from Ryan."

"Don't go blaming yourself for that, Bah. It was a choice I made, albeit a bad choice, but I learned from it. You live and learn."

Bah nodded. They continued talking throughout dinner, and after they finished eating, Bah asked for the check. The waiter smiled. "You're bill has been taken care of," said the waiter. "By that gentleman over there." The waiter turned and motioned to the table where Jimmy and his father were sitting, eating.

Jen smiled over at them. "Thank you," said Bah to the waiter. "You ready to go?"

Jen nodded. "Yeah, let's go thank Jimmy and his dad." They both got up and walked over to their table. As Jen and Bah approached the table, Jimmy stood up and gave Jen a hug. "Thank you," Jen said to him, as Bah shook Donald's hand, thanking him.

"No, thank you," said Jimmy. "What you said that one day when Herb was gone, and then, well…for everything."

Jen smiled, and then turned to Donald. "Thank you, Mr. Craig. That was very generous."

Donald stood up and gave Jen a hug. "Well, it's the least I can do for someone whom Jimmy speaks so highly of." Jen smiled.

"Thank you again," Jen said. "Goodnight."

Jen and Bah walked back out into the cold night air. "That was nice of them," said Bah.

"Yes, it was," said Jen. Bah put his arm around Jen as they walked down the street. "Wow," said Jen, as they came upon a point where they could see a beautiful view of the snow covered valley below. She walked over to the side of the road where there was a railing. "It's beautiful."

Bah walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Just like you," he smiled.

Jen smiled and rested her head back against him. They stood there, enjoying the view for a bit before Bah spoke up again. "I have something for you," he said, pulling back. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rectangular velvet box. He held it out for Jen.

Jen smiled and took it, opening the box to find a gorgeous silver bracelet. "Oh my gosh," she said. "It's beautiful!" She looked up at him and kissed him. "Thank you."

Bah smiled. He took the bracelet out, and put it on her. Jen looked at it. "I really don't know what to say…it's beautiful."

Bah pulled her close. "I know you like it…and that's enough for me." He leaned down and kissed her.

After a bit, a cold breeze blew and Jen shivered. "Cold?" he asked. Jen nodded. "Let's get back to the hotel."

They walked back to Jen's hotel. When they walked in, there was another bouquet of flowers on the table, and a heart shaped box of chocolates with a card with her name on it.

"Should I be worried?" Bah asked, smiling.

Jen chuckled. "It's from Craig, don't worry. He does this every year." Jen kicked off her heels and took off her jacket, hanging it over the chair. They both sat down on the bed and flipped on the TV. The game was playing. "Hey, look who it is," Jen smiled.

"Yeah, it's that one hockey team," said Bah, joking.

"Yeah, that one hockey team with that one cute forward."

Bah smiled. "And who would that be?"

Jen smiled and looked up at him. "McClanahan, of course."

Bah put his hand on his chest. "Oh...that hurt…"

"Aw," said Jen, kissing him. They watched the game for a bit longer. "So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Bah asked.

Jen gestured toward the TV. "Being here, in the Olympics…beating some of the best teams in the world…"

Bah smiled. "I'm loving it, but at the same time, I'm just waiting for something to happen and me to wake up and find it was all a dream." Jen smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, this is a dream," she said, smiling. Bah looked down at her. "It's a dream of yours coming true."

Bah smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Jen smiled and turned off the TV, and kissed him again, this time longer. Bah put his arms around her, pulling her closer, and Jen put her arms around him as they slid down to where Jen was on her back and Bah was resting on his side, propped up by his elbow. Bah had Jen's hand in his other hand, and was playing with it. Bah pulled back and smiled, still playing with her hand.

"God, you're beautiful," he said. Jen blushed slightly, bit her lip and turned her face away. Bah turned her chin with two of his fingers. "You are." Bah leaned down and kissed her cheek, letting his kisses travel down her jaw and to her neck. As he kissed down her neck, Jen let her eyes roll back in her head, basking in the moment. After softly kissing along her collar bone, Bah kissed her again on the lips.

As they were kissing, Bah slid his hand under the hem of Jen's top and rested his hand on her stomach. Soon, it traveled further up her shirt and to her chest. Jen made no move to stop him, as this wasn't entirely new to them.

After a while, Bah slid his hand down out from under her shirt and down her thigh to the hem of her skirt, where he slowly began moving his hand up her leg, under her skirt. At first, Jen's heart was pounding, she was sure Bah could feel it somehow. Bah's touch was so soft and slow, that she hardly noticed how far he had gone until she felt his hand resting between her thigh and her hip.

When Jen felt Bah's fingers reach to pull her underwear down, Jen put her hand on Bah's shoulder and pulled away. "Not…yet," she said. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready yet."

Bah nodded. "That's okay."

"I'm really sorry, I just…I don't know…I…" she was cut off by Bah putting a finger on her lips.

"You don't need a reason," he said. "You're not ready, and I respect that."

Jen whimpered. "You're amazing…"

Bah smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you," he winked.


	39. One Fine Day

_Flowersc781: I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, Bah is pretty wonderful._

_Meadow567L Yeah…nice and hot, heehee._

_Surfer-kel: I'm gad to tie up that loose end…yeah, I like Jimmy's dad._

_Nikkd03: Yeah…sorry, heehee. Don't worry, my next stories won't let you down like that! ;)_

_Livetoeat06: My Valentine's day was spent writing that scene! Needless to say, I like to live vicariously though my characters, heehee! No, Jimmy doesn't harbor feelings for Jen…it was actually his dad who had the idea…but Jimmy pitched in! ;)_

_Darkdestiney2000: dirty kids, LOL Loved the review!_

_HeartsAndLies: Heehee! You're too cute! Yes, I agree…more Rammer and Philly…oh wait, Philly is in an upcoming fic of mine! I'll try and finish it before I graduate college, LOL, (which is in another 3 years, haha)._

_Lia06: I take it you have a big family? LOL—I know how it is…I have 7 brothers and sisters, even if they are all half and step!_

_StarrShyne: Thank you SO much for the pics! Much hotness! Wahoo! I'm glad you liked last chapter…enjoy this one! Oh…I got another idea for my Broten story:-D_

_**A/N: Okay, well this is the last chapter of the "actual" story…the next two will just be epilogues, kind of highlighting moments in Jen and Bah's relationship after the Olympics. I hope you all enjoy! It has been so much fun posting this story and reading your reviews! I know it didn't last very long…next story I'll make sure to post every other day to make it last nice and long. :) Trust me—I have 3 more stories and one one-shot type story, so look out for those!**_

The morning of February 22, 1980, the boys woke up with the daunting game ahead of them. They all knew they had to keep their heads up, so whenever they saw each other, they would give each other compliments.

"Why, Jimmy, that shirt really brings out your lovely blue eyes," said Verchota.

"Why thank you, Phil," Jimmy replied, "and your hair is falling just right this lovely morning."

The team decided to have breakfast together, and when they walked into the restaurant, it was without a doubt they were recognized. They were seated at a long table and a couple booths.

"Robbie, could you please pass the salt?"

"Why, of course, Mark."

"Neal, you cut your pancakes very nicely this morning."

"Why thank you, Mike, and you're looking very refreshed this morning."

Jen laughed at the ridiculous compliments they were making up for each other. "You guys are hilarious," she said.

The boys just smiled.

That evening, as Jen was in the stands waiting for the game to start, the locker room was silent. The only noise heard was the taping up of sticks, and putting on of gear. Herb came in and made his pre-game speech.

"You were born to be hockey players…every one of ya…" At that, almost every boy in that room had a flashback to their childhood, playing on the neighborhood pond during endless afternoons. It definitely dawned on all of them how far they've come. After Herb left, the boys all filed out of the locker room and down the corridor to enter the rink. When they did, they were beside themselves to hear the, "USA! USA! USA!" cheering. It was definitely encouraging to know that their fans were behind them.

Jen stood up when she saw Jack on the ice. She smiled, knowing he deserved to play this game, and happy that he healed enough in time. She looked to the other end of the ice where the Soviets were warming up. She took a deep breath, but she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would, or should be. Something in the back of her mind told her these boys were prepared to take on anything, having Herb's practices under their belts.

Just like every other game they played, the US didn't make the first goal; the Soviets did. However, Buzz came out and made a goal, and then the Soviets got another one. At the end of the first period, Johnson scored a goal, tying the game for the first period.

Jen sat back down in her seat, and let out a breath. She realized she had been holding her breath, although she couldn't recollect for how long.

The second period was the least eventful of the game. The Soviets made a goal.

The third period, on the other hand, was the most intense that any of the boys, Jen, or coaches had lived through. Jen prayed the boys wouldn't get tired and let up in the last period. As it turned out, it was the opposite. It was the Soviets who were getting the butt-kicking.

Mark Johnson made a goal about five minutes into the game, and Rizzo made the winning goal at the ten-minute mark. The boys went crazy. They were ahead of the Soviets. Jen couldn't help but laugh at the crowd they made around Rizzo, their captain, as they celebrated like no other time.

The remaining ten minutes, every seat in the rink was empty; everyone was on their feet. The boys were doing everything they could to keep the Soviets from getting and goal and Jimmy was at the top of his game. With 49 saves from Jimmy, 4 goals for the Americans, and 3 for the Soviets, the clock went to single digits. The entire crowd counted down the last ten seconds.

Jen was taking pictures like crazy. As the buzzer sounded, she continued taking pictures of the boys piling onto the ice in celebration. Through her lens she saw Bah turn to her, beaming. She lowered the camera and smiled. From across the ice, he began to make his way over to her. She made her way around the rink to the gate that separated the stands from the bench. She yanked it open, and swung over the partition between the ice and the bench. When they met, she jumped into his arms and kissed him. He held her up and her feet where off the ground, and her arms were around his neck. When the kiss broke, she looked at him.

"You did it!" she yelled over the noise of the stadium. Bah kissed her again and put her down. Jen got lost in the crowd of boys, who were all cheering and hugging. Jen was too busy hugging all the boys to take any pictures.

This was one moment she would just live in.

Two days later, the boys were faced against Finland. Jen, as well as every member of the team knew that if they tied the game, they would have to root for the Soviets when they played Sweden after this game. The crowd was much more loose this game. The USA boys had beaten the Soviets. Finland should be a cake walk, right?

The boys came out on the ice and played like a team possessed. They ended the period with Finland: 1, USA: 0; they ended the second period Finland: 2, USA: 1, the goal scored by Christoff. In the third period, the boys made an amazing come back. With goals scored by Verchota, Robbie, and Johnson, they beat Finland 4-2.

Later that day, after the Soviet and Sweden game, was the medal ceremony, where each boy received his gold medal.

That evening, there was a party in one of the top floor restaurants of one of the hotels for the boys. Jen showed up, and found much of the media there, along with the boys, their families, and USOC officials. She hadn't seen the boys since before the Finland game, because everyone had been so busy. Jen went around, hugging the boys and talking to everybody. As she was talking to Buzz, she looked across the room and saw Bah. At that moment, he saw her as well. She excused herself from Buzz and took a couple of steps in Bah's direction, but people blocked her way. She saw a door leading to the balcony near her, and there were doors leading to the same balcony all along the left side of the building. She motioned to the balcony and Bah nodded. She weaved her way through the crowd and walked out into the cool winter air. Bah made it through another door and they met in the middle.

"Hey stranger," she said, walking up to him. It was the first time they had seen each other that day since before the game, because of all the mobbing fans and media. Bah smiled and pulled her into his arms. Jen smiled and hugged him back. "I am so proud of you."

"You look gorgeous," he said. Jen smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. He rested his head against hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you," Bah said, barely above a whisper, more because he was so nervous, his throat had completely dried out. "I've loved you for a long time."

Jen swallowed. Those words made her go weak at the knees. "And I love you." Bah smiled. He brought her even closer to him and kissed her. Jen completely melted in his arms and kissed him back. She ran her hands up and around his neck. They stayed like that, in perfect bliss.

Bah finally pulled back and looked down at Jen. They heard the soft strains of music coming from inside, and Bah looked down at Jen. "Dance with me?" he smiled.

Jen smiled and nodded. "Of course."

He kept one arm around her waist and held his hand out to hold her right hand. She put her right hand in his left, and they slowly danced to the music. Jen rested her head against his chest.

After dancing for a few minutes, Bah spoke up. "You'll never guess what happened when I saw my parents after the game," he said. Jen looked up at him with a questioning look. "My dad walked up to me and hugged me. He hugged me and told me he was proud of me." Jen smiled

"Oh Bah," she said, beaming. "That's great." After the song ended, they pulled back.

"Let's go inside. It's freezing out here," he said. Jen smiled and they walked back inside to the warm building. Jen saw Craig across the room.

"I'll be right back," she said to Bah, and then made her way over to Craig. "So how does it feel to have helped coach the gold medal team?"

Craig smiled and hugged her. "It feels good," he said. Jen laughed.

"I can imagine." Craig pulled back and nodded. "A lot of dreams came true tonight."

"Indeed they did," Craig smiled, looking at Bah, who was approaching them. Jen turned and saw him. Craig slipped away, to go see other people.

"I knew it," said Bah softly into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Knew what?" asked Jen.

"That one fine day," he kissed her shoulder, "everything would turn out right."

"Has it?" Jen smiled.

"What do you think?"

Jen smiled and turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	40. Epilogue I

_Lia06: I'm so glad you've liked this story! I hope you enjoy this first epilogue!_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev: Thank you so much for the compliments1 I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Nikkd03: Aw, thank you so much! Hopefully I will be able to get the next one posted within the next few months…I think you'll like it!_

_Meadow567: Heehee, yeah, they are. :)_

_HeartsAndLies: Aaaawwww! I absolutely loved your review! Thank you! I loved writing this story…some fun, charming moments._

_Flowersc781: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Livetoeat06: Thank you so much! Oh, don't worry—at the very end, I'll give you guys a little sneak peek!_

**A/N: These two epilogues are more or less just little snippets into Bah and Jen's relationship post-Olympics. Enjoy!**

After the Olympics, Bah finished the season with the Rochester Americans.

One evening, Jen and Bah were sitting in his hotel room. The Rochester Americans were playing in Wisconsin and she had driven down to see him. "Jen," said Bah. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead," she replied.

"Before I do, I want you to know that I do know what I'm asking you, and if you say no I understand, and we can work something out." He swallowed. "You know I'm going to play for Lugano next season, and I leave in July. The SwissA has an apartment for me and everything. What I'm really trying to ask is…will you come with me? I know it's taking you away from everything you have here, but I love you, and I can't go a whole ten months without you." Jen was shocked. It wasn't what she had ever expected. She sat there, thinking for a bit. "You don't have to decide right away, because we have a few months to plan it, but I just thought I would give you plenty of time to think about it."

Jen swallowed. "I do want to," she replied. "But…I don't know what I'll do for my job, and you're going to be traveling so much, that I'll be alone so much of the time."

Bah nodded and looked down. "Yeah."

Jen reached over and took his hand. "But I will think about it. Seriously, because I love you, and I don't want to spend ten months without you either."

Jen ended up staying in Burnsville while Bah was in Switzerland. She had wanted to go with him, but her job kept her in the States. They would talk on the phone as often as they could, and sent letters when they could. It was hard for both of them. During the tough times, Jen had thought about taking a break until Bah got back, although she knew that whether they "took a break" or not, she would only miss Bah and wait for him to come back.

One evening, Bah had just finished a game in Bern, and he walked out the back, weaving through all the fans and groupies. _There are even groupies in Switzerland,_ he thought to himself. He tried to calculate what time it was in Minnesota to see if he could call Jen.

The rink was only a couple blocks from his hotel, so he decided to walk. He walked into the lobby, up the elevator, and to his room. He flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He rolled over and picked up the phone. After going through all the different channels in order to get an international call, he dialed Jen's apartment number. The phone just rang…and kept ringing. After the tenth ring, he sighed and hung up the phone.

Bah lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling for some time before he decided he needed a cold shower. He got up and walked to the bathroom. After he turned on the bathroom light, there was a knock on the door. He sighed and walked to the door. He opened it to find Jen standing there.

"Hey," Jen smiled.

Bah didn't say anything. He just pulled her inside and pulled her into a hug. Jen laughed a bit, hugging him back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I missed you," she said, shrugging. "And the next thing I know, I was spending the night on an airplane."

Bah smiled at her and kissed her. Jen put her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He pulled back and looked at her, running his hand down the side of her face.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

Jen smiled up at him. "I've missed you too." He leaned down and kissed once more. He began guiding her towards the bed. As they were kissing, and trying to get over to the bed, she began working on the buttons of his shirt. He set her down on the bed and looked down at her, smiling as she slid his shirt off his shoulders.

Jen leaned her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Bah, who was on top of her, rested his head on her shoulder. Jen could feel his slow breath on her neck. Jen continually ran her hands through Bah's hair. After a while, Bah slowly rolled off her and Jen turned towards him.

"I still can't believe you're here," he said, still amazed she was with him.

"I was missing you so bad," she said. "Well, that and I kinda missed this." She winked.

Bah rested his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

Jen smiled. "I love you too."

_March, 1981_

One evening, Jen was sitting at home, waiting for April 14, 1981 to roll around. That was the date Bah had told her that the SwissA was going to fly him back. She was watching "An Affair to Remember" on TV when there was a knock at her door. She remembered during the Olympic training when all the boys lived in that apartment complex and would constantly be coming to her door. She sighed sadly, knowing those days were over.

She got up and opened the door to find Bah standing there. Jen had a look of shock on her face. "Bah…you…wait…" She didn't know what to say. Finally, her brain kicked in and she practically jumped on him, hugging him. Bah laughed and held her tightly. "What are you doing home so early?"

Bah smiled. "I lied to you when I said I was coming back April14. I wanted to surprise you."

Jen laughed. "I've missed you so much. Come in, come in." Bah got his bag and walked into the apartment.

"Wow, it hasn't changed."

Jen smiled. "Nope, it hasn't." They sat down. "Are you hungry? You need anything?"

Bah shook his head. "No, I ate at the airport."

"How was your flight?"

Bah shrugged. "It was alright…long, of course."

Jen nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine." She sat there, looking at him. "I still can't believe you're back."

Bah smiled, and pulled her close to him. "I've missed you so much."

Jen rested her head on his chest. "You have no idea." Bah leaned down and kissed her.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," he said.

Jen looked up at him and smiled. "Indeed." She stood up and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

_October 1983_

Jen woke up slowly and stretched. She rolled over to catch a few moments of extra sleep with Bah when she found no body lying next to her. She furrowed her brow and opened her eyes. Bah wasn't there. She faintly heard the shower going in the bathroom. She took her first deep breath of the day and scooted to Bah's side of the bed, which was still warm and smelled like him. She snuggled under the covers once more.

Five minutes later, she heard the shower go off, and heard Bah getting ready in the bathroom. A couple minutes went by, and Jen felt the bed depress on one side. She opened her eyes and saw Bah putting on his socks and shoes. He looked over at her.

"Good morning," he said, smiling.

"Morning," she said, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Five fifteen." Bah was playing for the United States National Team, and his home base was Jen's apartment in Burnsville. Jen sighed and sat up a bit, propping herself up with her elbow.

"What time do you have to meet them?"

"Five forty five."

Jen nodded. He was going to leave soon for Europe. "I love you," she said.

Bah looked over at her and smiled. He leaned over, propping himself up with one elbow, so they were at eye level with each other "I love you too." She reached over and ran a hand through his still wet hair.

"Call me when you get to the hotel?"

Bah smiled and kissed her hand. "Like always." Jen smiled. It was hard keeping up a relationship like that when he traveled so much, but Jen was willing to stay with him and tough it out. That was what Bah respected her most for. No matter what team he played for, or where he was, she was always right beside him supporting him through everything. He leaned in and kissed her. She slid her hand down to the nape of his neck, kissing him back. This was always the hardest part.

"Say hi to Verchota for me," she smiled.

"I will," promised Bah. He looked at her and kissed her again. Every single time he had to leave it got harder and harder.

Jen pulled the covers back and sat up, putting her arms around his neck. Bah pulled her close, burying his face at the base of her neck. "Want me to drive you down there?" she asked.

Bah nodded. "You don't have to, though," he said.

"I want to," she said. She got out of bed, pulled up her hair into a ponytail and put on a jacket.

"In your pajamas?" Bah asked.

Jen smiled. "I'll be in the car." She slipped on her shoes and they walked to the car. Jen got in the driver's seat, and Bah got in the passenger seat. She drove him to the airport, where Bah would be meeting the rest of the team. Jen pulled into a parking spot. She turned off the car and turned to Bah.

He pulled her into a hug. "I love you, and I'm going to miss you so much," he said.

"I love you too. I miss you already."

He took a breath and looked at her. "Jen, I know this has been hard for you. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for supporting me, and always being there for me through Rochester, Switzerland, and this." Jen smiled softly at him. "Every single time I leave, I'm afraid that I'll come back, and you won't be here…and I don't think I could handle that." He paused, taking another breath, preparing himself. "Will you marry me?"

Jen looked at him. "Really?"

Bah nodded. "I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you. I can guarantee it will be hard if I get moved around more, but I don't want to get moved around and then come home to nobody one day. You mean so much to me."

Jen felt herself tear up. "Of course I'll marry you."

Bah smiled and pulled her close in a tight hug. "I love you so much…I'm sorry it wasn't a glamorous proposal…"

"It was perfect." Jen smiled.

He pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Jen wiped away the tears that had formed. Bah opened the box, revealing a diamond ring with a silver band.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Bah smiled and took it out. He slid it on her left ring finger. "I knew you'd like it." Jen took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I wish I didn't have to go." He leaned his forehead against hers.

Jen smiled and kissed him once more. "I'll be here for you when you come home…just like every other time, and every time yet to come."

_December 1983_

Bah got back in the middle of the night. He snuck in, changed his clothes, and was about to crawl into bed, when he realized Jen was sleeping on his side of the bed. He smiled and sat down. He rubbed her back for a few minutes, just so he could see her awake.

Jen moaned lightly and turned over. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Bah. "Bah?" she asked, sitting up quickly. "Oh my gosh!" She hugged him tight. "I thought you weren't coming home until Thursday!"

Bah shrugged. "I caught an earlier flight than the rest of the boys. I couldn't wait any longer to see you."

"Oh," said Jen. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Jen scooted over so Bah could get into the bed. "So, you were sleeping on this side?"

Jen smiled as she laid her head back on the pillow. "I always sleep on your side when you're away. When I can smell you, I feel better."

Bah smiled and pulled her close. "I love you."

Jen smiled softly and rested her head on his chest. "I love you too."

Bah rubbed her back a bit and felt something odd. He looked down. "What are you wearing?"

Jen smiled and looked up at him. "You're old UMD jersey."

Bah smiled and closed his eyes once more. He lay there for a few more moments before he smelled something familiar. He sniffed a few more times. "Is that my cologne?" he asked, turning his head towards his pillow.

Jen giggled. "Yeah…what can I say? I miss you when you're gone." Bah smiled and turned his body towards her. He ran a hand through her hair, looking at her in the darkness. "I love you."

Bah smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you more."

Jen smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Bah smiled.

"Prove it."

Bah smiled and he rolled on top of her, playfully pinning her to the bed.


	41. Epilogue II

_Darkdestiney2000: Of course I'll email you! No problem. Heehee, now you get to see the result of their dirtiness, LOL._

_Flowersc781: Thanks for your review! It made me laugh. I'm glad you're glad they're engaged, heehee,_

_HeartsAndLies: Well, I have to finish writing them first, LOL—enjoy this chapter!_

_Prettypinkcheer5: Yeah, I've pretty much given up too…oh well, can't get luck yall the time, right?_

_Meadow567: Man, I always forget that people read these on the day after I post them, because I post late at night. Happy belated birthday! I don't remember if I added anything to this since you've read it._

_Lia06: Heehee, well, don't worry, they will live happily ever after!_

_Nikkd03: I still have to finish all my other stories. I should have the next one up during the summer time…HOPEFULLY. If not, then I will definitely have it up at the beginning of the next school year, coz I will have plenty of time over the summer to write._

_StarrShyne: I totally forgot to do your shout out for the last chapter—I'm SO sorry! I'll make it up to you—I promise! Oh, your Chev and Kylah muses can clam down in this chapter…see the wedding scene. Heehee--yepp, sex and engagement are good!_

**_A/N: You guys have made posting this chapter and adding stuff to it SO much fun! You're all amazing. Here's is the last chapter, last part of the epilogue. We're sending Jen and Bah off to live in eternal bliss…forever…and ever…heehee. I know you guys want more, but I PROMISE I will have my new stories coming soon. I would put my money down for having them by the next school year. That way, I can finish this school year, and have 4 months of summer vacation to finish definitely one and maybe another. See sneak peek at the end of this chapter!_**

**_Also, if you would like me to private message you, or email any of you when I have my new story up, just tell me and I'd be happy to!_**

**Epilogue II**

_March 1984_

"I'm not coming back next season," Bah told Jen over the phone.

"What? Why not? Did you get hurt?" asked Jen, thinking the worst

"No, I'm fine, it's just…there's so much moving around and it's hard being away from you…I love you."

"I can't let you quit hockey because of me."

"Jen, I'm doing this because I want to be able to finally settle down. We're getting married, and I want to have a family with you. I love you more than anything in the world."

_May 1984_

Bah stood at the front of the church and took a deep breath for what seemed to be the fiftieth time in the last five minutes.

"You doing okay?" asked Buzz, who was standing next to him, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Yeah, I'm good," Bah nodded.

"Just relax—Jen will be here in a minute, and you'll forget about everything else."

Soon, the wedding music started, and the wedding party started down the aisle. Bah scanned the crowd in the church. Spread out were his family, the 1980 team, and a few of Bah's teammates he had met after the Olympics. After the maid of honor, Gayle Schneider, and the ring bearer, little Billy Schneider, had walked down the aisle, the music changed and Jen began walking down the aisle with Craig. She was beaming at Bah.

Bah smiled, unbelievably happy that he was finally marrying the love of his life. Jen and Craig reached the altar, Craig gave Jen and kiss on the cheek, and Bah took Jen's hand.

The minister started, "Dearly beloved…"

_July 1984_

One evening, Bah came home from work and sat down on the couch. They were living in Colorado, having moved for Bah's job with the athletic department at the University of Denver. After he played for the 1984 Olympic hockey team, Bah really liked Colorado, and when he brought Jen there, she fell in love with it as well.

Jen came out from the hallway, smiling. "Hey hun," she said, sitting next to him.

"Hey," he said, smiling tiredly at her.

"Rough day?" she ran her hand through his hair.

"Yepp," he said.

"Well, I have something for you that might make your day better," she replied.

"Oh yeah?" He lifted his head slightly off the couch. "What's that?"

Jen handed him a piece of paper. Bah took it and read it. At first he had no idea what it was, but upon further reading, he realized that it was the results of a doctor exam. He looked up with shock at Jen, who was smiling.

"You mean…you're…"

"Mmhm," Jen said.

Bah stood up. He was shocked, but ecstatic. "Wow, I mean…WOW! We're going to have a baby…"

Jen smiled and stood up. "You're gonna be a daddy."

Bah looked at her and smiled. He picked her up and spun her around, laughing. He hugged her close. "I'm going to be a dad…wow…" Jen pulled away slightly and kissed him.

"I love you," she said, smiling.

Bah smiled and looked at her, running a hand over her hair. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her once more.

In January of 1985, Gayle Schneider suggested that the team have a 5 year reunion.

Jen and Bah made the trip from Colorado to Minnesota. Bah did all the driving, as Jen's belly was already growing, and Bah was paranoid; he didn't want Jen driving. When the radio died out, and they listened to all the tapes they had, they amused themselves with picking out baby names. Jen had a pen and a pad of paper, making two columns, one for boy names, and the other for girl names.

"Welcome to Shoreview," Bah smiled, as they entered Shoreview. They drove and checked into the hotel near Buzz and Gayle's house. They got up to the hotel room and dropped off their bags.

"Let's get something to eat, and then get sleep," Jen suggested. Bah nodded.

"Should we just do room service?" Bah asked, knowing Jen wouldn't want to go out. Jen nodded.

The next day, they drove to Buzz and Gayle's house, where the reunion was going to be held. When they drove up, half the team was already there. Bah got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car. He opened the car door for Jen and she got out. Her belly wasn't huge quite yet, but she was unmistakably pregnant. Verchota, of course, was the first to notice them.

"The Harringtons have arrived!" he yelled, making his way over.

Jen laughed, walking into the backyard. Verchota came over. "You look good, Jen," he said, giving her a hug.

"Well, long time no see," she joked. "A whole year!" Verchota smiled. He and Bah had been in the 1984 Olympics together.

"Aunt Jenny!" Jen heard a little voice call. She saw little Billy Schneider come running out of the house and hug her legs.

"Hey Billy," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Good." He gave her a toothy smile. Billy turned and hugged Bah, who picked him up.

Buzz and Gayle came up to them, and Jenny gave each of them a hug. "It's good to see you guys," she said.

"Good to see you too," said Buzz. "How's Colorado treating you?"

"It's not too bad," she said. "A lot like here."

"Aunt Jenny, come here," said Billy. Jen turned around towards Billy, who Bah was holding. Billy put his hand on Jen's face and pried her mouth open and looked inside.

"Billy, what are you doing?" asked Buzz, taking him from Bah.

"I'm trying to see the baby." They all laughed at Billy.

From behind the Schneiders, Jen saw Craig walk up. "Hey there," he said.

Jen smiled and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he smiled. "And you?"

"I'm terrific."

Craig smiled bigger. "I still can't believe you guys are starting your own family."

Jen smiled and nodded. "I know…I just hope I can be a good mom…"

Craig put his arm around her. "You'll be terrific."

"Jen?" she heard from behind her. She turned around to see Jimmy.

"Jimmy," she smiled.

"How are you?" he asked, giving her a hug.

"I'm good," she said. "How are you doing? I've been hearing bits and pieces everywhere…"

"I'm doing fine," he nodded.

Jen smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"So, is everyone here?" she asked.

"No, Pav and Wells couldn't make it, and Suter and Morrow…I don't know if they're coming or not." Jen nodded, and looked over to see Rizzo standing a ways off.

"Excuse me, Jimmy," she smiled, walking over to Rizzo, who was talking to Janaszak.

"Hey boys," she smiled.

"Jen!" Rizzo gave her a hug, and then she hugged Janaszak.

"You're…you're…" said Janaszak.

Jen laughed. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah!" said Janaszak, still in unbelief.

"Yes, I am," she said.

"Is Bah still playing?" asked Rizzo.

"No," said Jen, shaking her head. "He quit last season, because we wanted to start a family. He's taking a position as the assistant coach at the University of Denver in a few months."

"But he's still playing…bedroom hockey," joked Janaszak.

Jen laughed and rolled her eyes. "So what are you boys up to these days?"

"I'm working at the athletic department at Boston University," said Rizzo.

Jen smiled. "Of course." She turned to Janaszak.

"I got a nice boring desk job these days," said Janaszak, laughing.

"So when does the blessed even occur?" asked Rizzo.

Jen smiled. "March."

_March 1985_

Jen was in the kitchen fixing lunch when it hit. She had had a few contractions before, but nothing like this. She dropped the knife she had and gripped the counter. She tried to breathe normally, and shut her eyes tight. Soon it passed and she went back to what she had been doing. A few minutes passed and another one hit. She told herself that if the next one happened sooner, she would do something. As it were, the next one happened within 5 minutes.

"Bah!" she called. "Bah!" Bah came running in. He had been on full alert the past few days, knowing the due date was soon. Jen nodded at him. "It's time—ready or not."

Bah nodded. "Alright—let's go," he said, getting a little anxious. He grabbed the suitcase they had packed, and helped Jen out to the car. He drove her to the hospital, and they immediately took her in. Bah was stuck out in the waiting room, not knowing when or how long it would be. He paced the length of the room for some time, then the width of the room. He read through every magazine in the waiting room. In his anxiety, he walked up to a payphone, put in money and called Buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buzz, it's Bah."

"Hey Bah! How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good—Jen's in labor."

Buzz chuckled from the other line. "I remember when Gayle first went into labor. I about lost it."

"Yeah, I'm about to lose it…I've been through hell and back in Herb's insane practices and playing game, but this is nothing…"

"Yeah, but this is the worse part. Once the doctor comes out, it's smooth sailing from there…that is, until they hit 2 years old," Buzz laughed.

Bah chuckled. "I just…hope everything goes okay."

"Don't worry about it, man. She's going to be fine. And when you finally get to hold the baby—it's like no other feeling in the world. It even beats 1980."

Bah laughed. "So I hear…oh, wait, hold on...the doctor's here." Bah put the receiver on top of the phone as the doctor approached him.

"Mr. Harrington?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Mercer. There have been some complications with your wife, Jennifer. She's alright, but delivery is going to take longer than anticipated."

"Complications, what kind of complications? Is the baby alright? Is Jen alright?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Harrington, everything will be okay…" The doctor nodded and walked away.

"Wait, tell me what's happening!" Bah tried chasing after the doctor, but to no avail. Bah sighed and put the phone back to his ear. "The doctor says there are complications…he won't tell me anything though."

Buzz sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Yeah, I…I think I'm gonna go. I'll call you when it's all over."

"Alright, take care."

"Bye."

Bah hung up and sat down in a seat, resting his elbows on his knees. He began thinking the worst. _What if we lose the baby? What if I lose Jen? What if I lost them both? I wouldn't be able to do it._ Bah ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was so scared to lose one or both of them. Jen wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise, so they hadn't found out. Bah wondered about the baby. He sat there, turning his wedding band around and around on his finger. Jen had been the love of his life for six and a half years, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to live without her. She was his rock. She was what kept him going whenever he felt like quitting or giving in. He wished in some way he could do something for her. He knew he needed to get his mind off of it, but he didn't know how.

It soon dawned on him that he should call Craig. He didn't want to worry Craig if everything turned out fine, but then again, if things didn't, he figured Craig deserved updates. He walked over to the payphone once again and put in money.

"Hello?" answered Craig.

"Hey Craig, it's Bah."

"Oh, hey Bah. How are you?"

"Um, I'm okay. I'm at the hospital."

"Ah," Bah could hear the smile in Craig's voice. "Are you nervous?"

"Uh…yeah. I actually called to tell you that the doctor came out a few minutes ago and told me there have been some complications. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh…oh my," said Craig. "How are you holding up?"

Bah swallowed. "Quite honestly, I'm scared to death."

"Just try and think the best. Thanks for calling me."

"No problem."

"You'll call me when you hear news?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks, Bah."

"Bye."

Bah went back and sat down. After calling Craig, he remembered that Jen's mom had died in childbirth. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but that scared him more. He couldn't lose Jen. He sat for hours upon hours. Without realizing it, he fell asleep in the waiting room.

"_Mr. Harrington?" he heard his name called by a voice. He looked up to see a nurse, looking quite forlorn. He sat up and rubbed his eyes._

"_Yes?"_

"_I have some news for you," she said. Bah swallowed, dreading the worst. "We lost Jennifer in delivery." Bah felt like the nurse had ripped out his heart. "We tried to get to the baby in time, but I'm afraid Jennifer took him with her when she left us."_

"_It…it was a boy?"_

_The nurse nodded. "I'm very sorry."_

Bah felt someone shaking him.

"Mr. Harrington? Mr. Harrington?"

Bah jerked awake and sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Y-yes?" he asked, dazed. _Was that all a dream? Or did I fall asleep after they told me?_

"You best be going home," the nurse said. Bah felt his blood stop in his veins and his stomach sink.

"Why?"

"Because things with Jennifer and the baby are going longer than anticipated, and you best be going home and getting some sleep."

"No," said Bah. "If she doesn't get rest, then I don't."

The nurse sighed and sat down next to him. "Mr. Harrington, Jennifer passed out during delivery, and we couldn't…can't get her to come to. The baby is in the complete wrong position to be delivered naturally, and the doctors feel that if they were to try and perform a caesarean, then they would harm the baby with the position it's in." Bah was floored. He didn't know what to think or do. He was at a loss. "It's best you go home and get some rest. We will call you as soon as everything is in order."

Bah shook his head. "As long as I know what you just told me, there's no way I could get any rest at home."

The nurse shrugged. "Suit yourself."

After the nurse left, Bah took out his wallet and opened it. There was a picture of him and Jen in there, taken shortly after they had won the Olympics. Bah remained there, lost in his own thoughts. He looked up at the clock and realized it was nine, but the sun was shining. He realized it was nine in the morning. From looking at the calendar near the desk where the nurses were, it was Sunday. He brought Jen in there on Friday. He sat there, thinking of Jen and what he would do after this was over. He made a mental note to tell her that he loved her more, and to show her what she meant to him. He knew she would be crushed if they lost the baby.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard someone approaching him. He looked up and saw the doctor. Bah stood up.

"Would you come with me, Mr. Harrington?" Bah swallowed and nodded. The doctor led him to a room where there was a sink and robes. "If you would please scrub up to your elbows, put on a gown and meet me through that door over there?"

Bah nodded. His heart was racing. He scrubbed and scrubbed and put on the hospital gown and walked through the door, which led him to another hallway. He stood, waiting for a couple of minutes before a nurse came through the door with a bundle in her arms.

"Mr. Harrington?" she asked.

"Yes?" asked Bah.

The nurse smiled. "Congratulations. Tyler Jonathon Harrington." She handed him the bundle and left. Bah looked down at his newborn son and couldn't believe it.

"Hey little guy," he said, smiling. "I'm your daddy." He stood there, feeling his eyes well up, watching his son, and couldn't imagine a more beautiful baby.

A few minutes later, the doctor came back out. Bah looked up. "Jennifer is doing better. She's been slipping in and out of consciousness. She's barely conscious now, and is more than likely terribly exhausted, after all she's been through."

"But she's okay, right?" asked Bah.

"We'd like to keep her here for a while longer, just to make sure everything is in order. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please." The doctor nodded. "Come with me." Bah walked with the doctor through the doors. A nurse took the baby from Bah to put him in the nursery. The doctor led Bah to a room and opened the door for him. Bah walked in and saw Jen sleeping on the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat in it. Jen had an IV and heart monitors. It scared him to see her like this.

He gently took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. "I love you, Jen," he said softly. He felt himself choke up. "I love you so much." He bowed his head and rested it on her stomach. Moments later, he felt a hand on the back of his head. He looked up to see Jen smiling tiredly at him.

"Hey," she said groggily.

"Hey," he said, holding her hand in both of his. "How are you feeling?"

"Very, very tired. How's the baby?"

"He's fine." Bah smiled.

"He?" Jen smiled. "It's a boy."

Bah smiled and nodded. "How did the doctors know what to name it? You didn't know?"

"I told them the girl name and the boy name, because I knew I was fading fast. Good thing I did, too."

"Yeah."

Jen smiled. "Are you okay? You look like you've had it rough."

"I've just been worrying about you and the baby. They didn't tell me anything other than that there were complications, then they told me you passed out, and they couldn't deliver the baby so I began to think to worst,"

"You know better. You know I would have made it through" She winked. Bah smiled. "Do you know how long they're going to keep me here?"

Bah shrugged. "The doctor just said they wanted to keep you here until they were sure everything was fine."

Jen nodded. "I figured. You should go home and get some sleep…what time is it?"

Bah looked at the clock. "It's 3:30 Sunday afternoon."

"Oh, wow…we came here, what? Friday afternoon?" Bah nodded. "You've been here all this time?" Bah nodded again. "Honey, go home and get rest. Please."

"Alright," said Bah. "Now that I know you and Tyler are okay."

Jen smiled. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Now go home."

Bah smiled. "Okay." He kissed her and squeezed her hand once more. "Bye."

"Bye."

Bah drove home. When he got in the house, he went into the nursery that Jen had been spending months preparing. He looked around, smiling tiredly. He walked into his and Jen's bedroom and instantly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A week later, Bah rolled Jen out of the hospital in a wheel chair. They put Tyler in the car seat in the backseat, and he helped her into the passenger seat. Bah drove the three of them home. When they got home, Tyler was sleeping, so they put him in the bassinette in their room, where he would sleep for the next few months.

Jen smiled as she watched their son sleeping. Bah walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. "We've started a family," smiled Jen. "I can still hardly believe it."

One cold, December afternoon, Jen looked out the kitchen window to the pond a couple hundred feet away from their house. She told Bah to go get Tyler to come in, because it was beginning to get dark. He hadn't returned. She looked out the window to see Bah and Tyler playing hockey on the frozen pond.

Jen went to the front door, put on her coat, shoes, and scarf. She picked up their baby daughter, Abby, put on her coat, and walked back to the pond.

"Hey boys," she said. "Getting' a bit late, don't you think?"

"No," said seven-year-old Tyler.

Jen laughed and sat on the bench next to the pond. Bah skated over and sat down next to her while Tyler continued playing by himself.

Jen looked at him. "That's why you went to the garage before coming out here—to get your skates?"

Bah nodded and smiled at her. "You don't think I could have resisted, do you?"

"Yeah, I figured," she winked.

"Dada," said Abby. Jen smiled and handed her to Bah, who held her up in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Hey there, little girl," he said, holding her close.

"He shoots, he scores!" yelled Tyler, after shooting the puck between two mounds of snow. Jen and Bah clapped for him.

"Okay, Tyler," said Jen. "I think it's time to come in for the night."

"Aw, mom," begged Tyler, skating over. "Just a few more minutes."

Jen took one look at the look on her son's face and melted. He looked so much like Bah. "Go on," said Jen. Tyler smiled and skated away with his hockey stick. Jen smiled and rested against Bah, who put his arm around her. "This is the life," said Jen.

"Yepp," said Bah. "Like I said…one fine day…"

Jen smiled. "…everything would work out." Bah looked down at her and smiled. Jen leaned up and kissed him.

THE END

**Oh yeah--I promised you all a sneak peek at the next story--here ya go!**

**"Miracles of the Heart"--**

Audrey looked up. There was a tall, handsome boy, with brown hair and blue eyes, and a face full of boyish charm. "Hi," she said.

"I saw you at tryouts…I'm Dave Silk."

"Audrey Weston," she said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "So, are you working with the team?"

"I'm actually I'm a reporter from the Minnesota Tribune," she said. "My boss arranged it so I would be sticking with the team all the way through the Olympics, writing something about you boys every week."

Silk nodded. "Wow," he said. "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

Audrey shrugged. "My boss is a huge ice hockey fan…of course, who isn't? It's Minnesota."

Silk nodded. "So…can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

Audrey looked up at him. She was hesitant for a moment before saying, "Sure, but just so we can talk and get to know each other a bit since we'll be working together…"


End file.
